Let Her Know (Elsanna)
by CheckerMaryDianePie
Summary: ¡Elsanna!Con el regreso de Elsa empieza una era de prosperidad para Arendelle, la reina en su exilio se ha dado cuenta de que un viejo sentimiento no es lo que pensaba y con esta confusión tendrá que lidiar con su nueva responsabilidad mientras Anna al fin ve una oportunidad de estar de nuevo a lado de su hermana. Pd: rating puede cambiar
1. La nieve en tus mejillas

Había gran jubilo en la plaza de Arendelle , el reino miraba con esperanza un futuro prometedor al ser gobernado con sabiduría por la Reina Elsa. Empezaba una época de paz y luz, sobre todo lo último se notaba en el castillo pues nunca más se cerrarían las puertas y ventanas, esto alegraba de más (si es que eso ya era posible) a la princesa Anna ya que para ella significaba que estaría junto a su hermana una vez más, sin ser separadas por una fría puerta.

-"**Nunca supuse que mis deberes serían así de pesados**… " – suspire, a la vez que veía con fastidio la pila de papeles y pergaminos que tenía que leer y responder, todos ellos provenientes de los gobernantes y monarcas de los diferentes reinos aliados donde mostraban sus más sinceras (o no tanto)felicitaciones por mi reciente ascenso al trono, o en otras donde proponían alianzas comerciales, las cuales estaba indispuesta a contestar por la reciente ruptura con el reino de Weselton.

Me sobe las sienes con cansancio y me levante pesadamente de la enorme silla de caoba de respaldo alto, rodee el escritorio de mi padre y llegue a los enormes ventanales que daban una amplia visión del paisaje, mis ojos se posaron sobre la plaza en donde la gente seguía celebrando, bailando y comiendo, las festividades se habían alargado por 7 días con sus noches...aunque mis deberes empezaron justo al día siguiente de mi regreso , gire y recorrí lentamente con los ojos el enorme despacho, recordando como Anna y yo solíamos jugar aquí mientras mamá y papá nos observaban sonrientes, ignorando momentáneamente su trabajo y el protocolo.

-"**Sigue siendo tan grande como lo recuerdo**"- sonreí débilmente, pues todo ocurrió antes de aquella noche…

*Toc* *toc*

No di tiempo de voltear cuando fui atrapada en efusivo abrazo que me dejo sin aire

-"**Elsa tienes que venir conmigo rápido! ¡ Es urgente! ¡ Sígueme!**"- decía mi querida hermana rápidamente mientras me apretaba, haciendo que yo pudiera sentir el palpitar de su corazón.

-"**Anna…me asfixias**"- logre decir con mi último aliento, tratando de librarme de su agarre.

-"**Oh lo siento**- me soltó sonriendo torpemente- **pero en verdad tienes que venir, al panadero le quedaron unos pastelillos de zanahoria y Sven y Kristoff están arrasando con todos, tienes que venir a verlos!**"- tomo mi mano y empezó a jalarme a la salida mientras daba pequeños saltitos

-"**C-Claro que me encantaría ir, pero tengo mucho que hacer**- le dije gentilmente a la vez que la zafaba mi mano de entre las suyas -** enserio lo lamento**"-susurre más para mí misma .La sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermana se esfumo, vi una sombra de tristeza pasar por sus ojos celestes.

-"**Pero…pero después de todo lo que pasamos…antes éramos bastante unidas, y ahora que tenemos la libertad de volver a serlo…¿No quieres?**"- reclamo tratando de buscar mi mirada

-"**Si no quisiera no estaría aquí**…- respondí firme, pero mi semblante serio se deshizo al ver que las lágrimas empezaban a opacar sus ojos celestes.

-**"De acuerdo**…-tartamudeo mirando al suelo decepcionada, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano– **pero no te preocupes sé que tienes mucho que hacer**- se apresuró a decir apuntando a la pila de pergaminos- **entonces…nos vemos**"-dijo tratando de esquivar mi mirada, entonces salió de la enorme habitación arrastrando los pasos.

Apenas vi su cabellera rojiza desaparecer al cerrarse las enormes puertas, me maldije a mí misma y a mi suerte, una chispa de frustración se apodero de mi corazón, puesto que todo esto lo hago por ella por ver esa hermosa sonrisa...pero sin embargo sigo fallando.  
Tuve que detenerme y tratar de tranquilizarme al notar que a mis pies el suelo de mármol empezaba a cristalizarse y la madera de los enormes libreros crujir debido al frio que empezó a reinar en la sala. Voltee hacia el escritorio y vi con enojo esa montaña de que haceres y las luces que se colaban entre los ventanales, provenientes de la plaza del pueblo que aún seguía en fiesta, entonces comprendí que hice lo correcto.

Ya eran alrededor de las 10 PM ,gran parte de la gente desde hacía tiempo se había retirado a sus hogares y yo con mi labor, me levante de la silla como si estuviese hecha de metal caliente y me dispuse a buscar a Anna, ignorando a todos los que trataban de llamar mi atención, deteniéndome al fin frente a una puerta blanca, tras esta se escuchaban estridentes risas, tratando de contener mi emoción llame a la puerta.

-"**Pase**"- gritaron dos voces al unísono  
Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Anna con los cachetes como una ardilla, sentada en la cama con medio pastel de cubierta marrón y una caja de bombones en su regazo , y frente a ella Olaf quien tenía un bigote de chocolate, solté una pequeña risa al ver a ambos.

-"**Elsa**!" – grito llena de felicidad levantándose de golpe haciendo que el pastel cayera de lleno en la cara del pobre muñeco de nieve, se acercó a mi dándome un tierno abrazo que correspondí pero que tuve que deshacer cuando mi corazón quiso hacerse notar.

-"**¡Mamá! ¡ si supieras de lo que te perdiste! No sabía que Anna podía comerse medio pastel de una sentada ¡ el chocolate se le salía por la nariz!**"- dijo Olaf muy sonriente a la vez que se limpiaba el pastel.

-"**Oh, no me sorprendería saber que lo logro**- contesto con un tono juguetón veo como Anna infla su pecho de orgullo- **Olaf…nos permites algo de privacidad?"- **solamente recibi una sonrisa de su parte.

Finalmente nos quedamos solas, siendo solamente alumbradas por la luz de dos velas, Anna volvió a sentarse en la cama, arrojando los dulces a un lado(añadiendo un nuevo decorado al tapiz) para ofrecerme un lugar en donde tome asiento…

-"**Anna…-** susurre, sentí como surgía un nudo en mi garganta pues sentía una mirada sobre mi-** yo… lo de hace un momento… yo quería decir que lo lam…**"- fui callada por un tierno y cálido abrazo, Anna me atraía a su pecho mientras me acariciaba mi revoltoso cabello niveo…suerte que no pudo observar mi rostro que de seguro estaría más rojo que un tomate.

-**"Shh…no hace falta que te disculpes, lo pensé mejor y creo que me escuche algo egoísta-susurro suavemente-se que tienes mucho trabajo y la vida de reina no es fácil**"- siguió acariciando mi cabello unos instantes más, en donde no hubo sonido alguno solamente el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y el viento fuera de las ventanas, en mi embelesamiento empecé a escuchar un palpitar. Pero pronto Anna me separo bruscamente

-"**¿Podrías perdonarme tu a mi?**"- suplico mientras hacía cara de perrito.

-**"Eso dependerá**"- dijo sonriendo siniestramente mientras me llevaba la mano a la espalda

-**"¿ Dependerá de que co…**"- PWOF! Una bola de nieve le pego de lleno en su cara, provocando que yo diera una gran carcajada

-**"!De si me ganas en una guerra de bolas de nieve¡**"- exclame a la vez que extendía los brazos e invocaba el material para la pequeña guerra nocturna.


	2. Pido al cielo que no te des cuenta

_-"¿Elsa? Elsa despierta-sentí como era sacada de mis sueños al escuchar una suave voz, sabia de quien se trataba, mi corazón dio un respingo pero la pereza pudo conmigo, quedándome inmóvil y tratando de regresar a mi preciado sueño -¡Vamos arriba!"-_

-"Anna…es muy tarde"- murmuré apenas consiente de lo que decía, buscando el cobijo de las mantas que me fueron arrancadas por mi hermana.

-"! Pero el cielo está despierto ¡-reprochó haciendo un puchero- Y nosotras le haremos compañía, ¡ven vamos a jugar!-"exclamó con entusiasmo, dando pequeños saltitos en la cama.

Al ver mi falta de respuesta se acercó a mi oído

-"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"- propuso traviesamente

Me incorpore y abrí los ojos, topándome a una pequeña niña con coletas pelirrojas y mostrando su más inocente sonrisa que me contagiaba con apenas verla.

Tomé la mano de mi hermana y saltamos de la cama, tratando de no despertar a nadie corrimos por los suelos de mármol de los pasillos que reflejaban en ellos los colores de la aurora boreal encaminándonos a la gran estancia, cerrando las inmensas puertas tras nosotras.

-"¡Haz la magia!"- me pidió mi hermana expectante.

Sin dudarlo al ver su enorme sonrisa, di unos pasos al frente y di un pisotón al suelo extendiendo mis brazos, de las palmas de mis manos salían tenues ráfagas de nieve y del techo caían copos que se acumulaban cubriendo el suelo, entonces escuche la risa de Anna cubrir la habitación.

Hice un ademan con las manos haciendo toboganes y pilas de nieve y pronto con la ayuda de Anna construimos un peculiar hombre de nieve.

-"El es Olaf, y le gustan los abrazos"- dije afable, sonreí al ver que Anna correspondía el abrazo al muñeco de nieve.

-"¡A mi también me gustan!"-

Pronto terminamos acostadas sobre un enorme cumulo de nieve que parecía algodón, mirando la danza de la aurora boreal. Para mi sorpresa sentí un contacto tibio, Anna tomó mis mejillas con sus manos.

-"Elsa , siempre estaremos juntas ¿verdad?"- susurro, mirándome a los ojos y juntando nuestras frentes.

-"Siempre…lo prometo- afirme sonriendo-Te quiero mucho, Anna"-

-"Y yo a ti- dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla, que me tomo por sorpresa- ¡atrápame!"-

Antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar se zafó de mi agarre y salto desde el montón de nieve, a otro que había invocado –"¡Te tengo!- Anna saltaba pila tras pila de nieve y con esto la altura se hacía mayor –"¡No! ¡Alto!- grite tratando de advertirle, trate de correr hacia ella, resbale- ¿ANNA! ¡ESPERA!"-  


* * *

Abrí de golpe los ojos horrorizada esperando encontrar el cuerpo de Anna tendido en el frio suelo; de mi garganta quiso escaparse un grito desgarrador pero no salió sonido alguno por el nudo que se había formado en ella, rápidamente me lleve la mano al pecho ya que el dolor era insoportable tanto que opacaba mí ya agitada respiración.  
Desesperadamente miré a mi alrededor sin antes darle tiempo a mis pupilas para que se acostumbraran a la luz, note que me encontraba en un cuarto cubierto de nieve y fina escarcha, muñecos de nieve y esculturas de hielo y acostada a mi lado a Anna quien estaba profundamente dormida.

-"Todo fue…un sueño"- susurre entrecortadamente tratando de tranquilizarme, cayendo en la cuenta que mi cabeza me había jugado una mala pasada _"Más que un sueño un horrible recuerdo_"… sentí algo frio recorrer mis mejillas a donde lleve mis manos descubriendo que eran mis lágrimas convertidas en aguanieve.

*Knock* *Knock*

-"Majestad ¿se encuentra ahí?"- una voz grave se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Tome compostura, me levante rápidamente de la cama acercándome a la puerta sin abrirla..

-"Así es, Luther, ¿sucede algo?"- pregunte alzando un poco mi voz, tratando de no despertar a Anna.

-"Lamento importunarla, pero ha llegado un mensaje urgente del Reino de las Islas del sur y esperan su respuesta lo más pronto posible"- respondió serio.

Islas del sur…uno de los muchos príncipes de ahí era Hans, un sentimiento de desconfianza se instaló en mi mente.

-"Iré de inmediato, solo permítame un momento y estaré en el estudio."- conteste mientras observaba el desastre que habíamos dejado Anna y yo en la habitación la noche anterior.

-"Estaré esperándola, Majestad"- dijo amablemente, después escuche pasos alejarse por el corredor.

Cruce la habitación y abrí una ventana, suspire al ver como la nieve y el hielo brillaban bajo los rayos del sol que se colaban por los cristales aunque lamentablemente todo eso tenía que irse, hice un ademan con mis manos que mis creaciones atendieron de inmediato, transformándose en finos copos de nieve que salieron por la ventana para disolviéndose en el viento veraniego.  
Miré satisfecha la habitación completamente libre de algún rastro níveo, me acerque a Anna quien aún no se había inmutado de nada, reí por lo bajo al verla casi cayéndose de la cama y con un hilito de saliva cubriendo la comisura de sus labios, me aproxime a su rostro dándole un tierno beso en su frente antes de marcharme.

20 minutos… nunca había tardado tanto en arreglarme "_Anna me está contagiando lo impuntual"_, Salí de mi habitación, caminando rápidamente, no me di tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando ya había llegado a mi oficina.

-"Su majestad- brincó Luther de la impresión y dejo un libro que había estado leyendo, adoptando pose de firmes- se ve preciosa esta mañana"- dijo a la vez que me hacia una reverencia.

-"Muchas gracias pero basta de formalidades- dije sonriendo amigablemente- como comandante de la guardia habría que tener algo más de confianza en mí, así que ahora solo llámame Elsa"- El uniformado solo me brindo una cálida sonrisa.

Mire hacia el escritorio y sobre este había un único pergamino, tome asiento y al verlo más de cerca pude ver el escudo de armas de la familia real de las islas del sur, "_Esto no puede ser nada bueno_…" pensé recordando el daño que su príncipe había hecho a mi persona, mi reino y lo más importante…a mi hermana, rompí el sello abriendo el documento y lo que leí no pudo haberme dejado más atónita:  
_  
-"Reina Elsa de Arendelle:  
Antes de cualquier asunto, mi noble familia y yo queremos brindarle nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones por su reciente ascenso al trono y esperamos que gobierne con prudencia, sabiduría y fortaleza.  
El motivo de este comunicado es para invitarla a nuestro palacio, pues al ver que su reino se ha quedado sin principal aliado comercial nos gustaría discutir los tratados de comercio entre ambas familias para antes del invierno, ya que estos pactos pueden beneficiar a ambos territorios.  
Esperamos su respuesta en las próximas horas._

Atentamente

Rey Heinrich del glorioso reino de las islas del sur"-

-"¡¿Cómo se atreven?!,-Arrugue el papel entre mis manos, la tensión en mi cuerpo aumento y la indignación podía reflejarse en mi mirada, di un golpe furico al escritorio haciendo que púas de hielo saliesen tal cual onda expansiva- Tener el descaro de hacer una petición, ¡no! Peor aún, un pacto comercial ¡como si nada hubiese pasado! "- Alcé la voz con rabia mientras el papel se congelaba y rompía en pedazos entre mis manos_ "Esos sinvergüenzas, queriendo hacer leña del árbol caído"_

-"Por favor…cálmese, recuerde que estos son deberes reales y como dice en la carta puede ser de beneficio para el pueblo-dijo Luther calmadamente con un poco de miedo en su voz por mi reacción,- Y siendo asunto de la familia real ¿Le dirá a la princesa Anna?, su majes, digo, Elsa"-

-"¡No!- Prorrumpí sin pensarlo- quiero decir, por supuesto que no, ella apenas se está recuperando y el que vuelva a saber sobre Él …-Dije impaciente tratando de encontrar las palabras en el techo – podría destrozarla"-musite más para mi misma "_Y eso no podría perdonármelo_"

-"Pero no puede ir usted sola- se apresuró a decir- además ¿y si la princesa Anna se da cuenta?, notará su ausencia ni apenas los 10 minutos"-

Luther no estaba tan equivocado, pues ya terminada la pequeña era glacial era muy raro verla dentro del castillo, generalmente estaría arrasando con los dulces en el pueblo ó en las montañas con Kristoff, Olaf y Sven, solamente volvía a casa para dormir y comer.

Me sobe las sienes tratando de analizar fríamente la situación.  
-"Pensare en eso más tarde además faltan 3 días para la próxima luna llena - tomé asiento y comencé a escribir a regañadientes sobre un pergamino en blanco donde aceptaba la invitación- ya algo se me ocurrirá para distraerla"- tomé el sello que contenía el escudo de armas de mi familia "_Solo pido al cielo que Anna no se dé cuenta" _bruscamente selle el pergamino y se lo extendí

–"Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer- ordené claramente disgustada al pensar la clase de familia que conocería, entretanto Luther tomaba el manuscrito – ahora ve preparando un barco y procura que Anna no los vea"- di como ultimátum, el general hizo una reverencia y se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

-"¿Sabes, Elsa?…ya no debes cargar con todo el dolor"- dijo Luther de una manera cálida, como un padre le habla a su hija, levante sorprendida la vista del escritorio, retando a su mirada que el sostuvo con compasión.

Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta se descubrió a Kristoff todavía con la oreja en la puerta y totalmente pasmado .  
_  
"Fue amable de tu parte no haber interrumpido_" pensé con sorna.

Al ver a Luther desaparecer por la puerta le señale un asiento al mercader de hielo -"Kristoff, es raro tenerte aquí, supuse que Anna estaría contigo en estos momentos "- Negó levemente con la cabeza y se sentó con la mirada clavada en el suelo

-"Verás Elsa yo quiero lo mejor para Anna y escuche lo sucedido y creo que estas cometiendo un gran error al no decirle a ella lo que vas a hacer-se rascó nervioso la nuca y suspiro antes de continuar - ella confía en ti y al menos debe saber que iras a la boca del lobo, si tan solo te pudiéramos acomp"-

-"No, no lo harán- interrumpí observándolo con expresión seria- y desde luego no sabes que es lo mejor para ella más que yo"-

-"Elsa, yo sé que todo lo has hecho por ella pero ahora están juntas y con callarte esto probablemente la pierdas –espetó, apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio levantándose, tratando de llamar mi atención, lo mire tratando de ocultar mi aflicción- Elsa, tu eres lo único que le queda…Anna te ama y mucho"- agregó con tristeza

Sentí el vuelco que dio mi corazón, esas simples palabras resonaron en mi mente y lo que iba a ser alegría fue consumida casi inmediatamente por vergüenza, pues de seguro obviamente Kristoff se refería a amor de hermanas.

Sonreí ladeadamente por mi ingenuidad, cosa que a Kristoff extrañó, contuve mi semblante serio y lo mire suplicante.

-"Y porque yo la amo tanto…te pido que me…ayudes esta vez"- dije entrecortadamente antes de sentir que mi voz se rompía.

* * *

El estudio era alumbrado por el reflejo plateado de la luna, mi fiel compañera y  
la luz de 3 únicas velas que tenuemente iluminaban el contorno del gran escritorio, en donde descansaba una botella de vino a medio tomar.  
Observaba las tierras de mis antepasados bajo el brillo etéreo del astro menor, en el pueblo toda la gente que seguía fuera, especialmente los enamorados que escapaban a los campos para tener un momento romántico "_Anna…_"ahogue mi murmuro con un sorbo de vino.

_"Hice lo correcto, si no hubiese aceptado esa audiencia de seguro Arendelle hubiese caído en desgracia para el invierno" _ Di un trago a la bebida rojiza de mi copa que ya había sido cubierta de escarcha, ni siquiera el alcohol podía borrar la tensión en mi "_El reino depende de mí, aunque tenga que tratar con la familia de la bestia que quiso asesinarme a mí y a mi hermana"__**  
**_  
La imagen de Anna convertida en hielo me golpeo de repente en el corazón, , tomé la botella de vino de la que tome grandes tragos tratando de enterrar esa parte de mi memoria.__

"Mi deseo solo es protegerla…"

Con cólera la duda de que le había hecho a Anna en mi ausencia me embargo, tan solo pensarlo encendía una llama en mis ojos.  
Recordé vívidamente a Hans parado frente a mí , sonriendo al ver su meta lograda ya que solo necesitaba darle fin a mi miserable vida con su espada. En un arranque de ira lancé violentamente la copa que se partió en pedazos que se desperdigaron por toda la habitación_  
_  
-"¿Elsa? P-puedo entrar?"- una dulce voz que provenía tras de mi me saco de mis pensamientos, escuche pasos acercándose a mi.

Suspire profundamente, convencida que el alcohol ya me había hecho efecto…ahora alucinaba, gire torpemente a dónde provenía esa voz y del otro lado del escritorio estaba Anna mirándome expectante.

-"Solamente…bueno yo me preguntaba si te gustaría bajar a cenar conmigo- ó si gustas puedo pedir un plato y traértelo e irme- no pude ocultar un destello de tristeza- digo, no quiero decir que te gustaría que hiciese eso, pues sé que tú quieres bajar conmigo y a mí me encantaría"- vaciló nerviosa

Al verla jugando con sus manos, sentí que odio era sofocado poco a poco y una paz efímera tomaba lugar en mi, sonreí al verla carraspear.

-"¿Qué clase de reina seria si dejo que un pequeño yeti cause estragos en el comedor y no estoy ahí para detenerlo?- reí al ver que sus pecas desaparecer en medio de un fuerte sonrojo- claro que iré contigo"- sonreí.

-"¡Perfecto!- dio un pequeño brinco de emoción-Pero bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando?- tomo la botella vacía de vino y dio un florín como si fuese una espada-¡El comedor nos espera!"- exclamó en modo triunfal, ambas soltamos una pequeña risa.

-"Bellísima princesa Anna-dije en tono exagerado, imitando al duque de Weselton- por favor permítame escoltarla hacia su merienda"- hice una reverencia, ambas tratamos de sofocar nuestras risas tontas pero fallamos en el intento.

Anna tomo mi brazo derecho, listas para irnos, aun riéndonos por lo bajo

-"Te ves preciosa cuando ríes"- confesé traviesamente mientras seguía con mi papel de príncipe.

-"Elsa..-Voltee a verla aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, suavemente jalo de mi brazo para acercarme, dando un tierno beso en la frente- Muchas gracias"- dijo reanudando el paso, dejándome paralizada con los colores subiendo a mi rostro.

"_No Anna…gracias a ti" _


	3. No todo es destrucción

El continuo sonido del reloj rompía el silencio que reinaba en el comedor, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sentada en penumbras aunque las brasas de lo que una vez fue un vivido fuego en la chimenea me da una idea, hacia horas que le había dado las buenas noches a Anna para después ir a dormir a mi habitación, pero al cabo de poco tiempo desperté con lágrimas en los ojos que a pesar de mis esfuerzos aún seguían apareciendo y junto a ellas los amargos recuerdos de aquella noche…

_Durante el regreso al castillo un incomodo silencio se posó sobre nosotros, solamente se escuchaban los cascos de los caballos golpetear el camino empedrado, mire a mis padres y ambos mantenían un semblante sin expresión, sentía las congeladas lagrimas surcar mis mejillas y fuertes temblores recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero no eran por el frio sino por la angustia y miedo, no a una reprimenda si no a lo que le pasaría a mi hermana, a mis padres…a mí.  
Tan pronto llegamos al vestíbulo mi madre me hizo a un lado, se alejó sin mirar atrás y desapareció en la esquina del corredor con una dormida Anna en sus brazos._

-"Elsa…no fue tu culpa"- dijo mi padre con voz cálida, mientras se arrodillaba y ponía una de sus manos en mi mejilla

-"Pero lo fue papa!- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- y ahora por mi culpa Anna me tendrá miedo, ya no querrá jugar conmigo"-

-"Mi princesa- susurro papá envolviéndome con sus brazos- ella no recordara lo que paso, no te tendrá miedo solo tenemos que procurar que no vuelva a pasar- un destello de tristeza paso por sus ojos- de ahora en adelante tu tendrás tu propia habitación y además…-la angustia y el miedo me recorrieron una vez más aceptando lo que mi padre aún no había dicho- no deben estar juntas…no más"-

Unas horas más tarde los sirvientes ya habían sacado casi todas mis cosas de la que ayer fuera mi habitación para acomodarlas en una del otro lado del pasillo, mas yo estaba ausente tratando de asimilar que ya no habría más juegos, mas risas que ya no estaría en su vida…

-"Elsa ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Anna detrás de mi, confundida al ver a los sirvientes haciendo su trabajo- ¿A dónde se llevan tus cosas?"-

-"Lo decidió papá…dice que ya soy muy grande para compartir una habitación contigo"- le di la espalda a mi hermana, caminando hacia el que supuse era mi nuevo dormitorio, antes de cerrar la puerta sentí una mirada llena de tristeza sobre mí, voltee a verla notando el nuevo mechón blanco que surcaba su cabellera convencida me repetí que era lo mejor…finalmente cerré la puerta, dejándome fuera de la vida de Anna.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a colarse entre las montañas, iluminando las cristalinas aguas que rodeaban al reino, "_Es hora" _me levante torpemente de la silla y camine hacia el vestíbulo sin hacer ruido alguno para no despertar a nadie, lo último que quería es que alguien me preguntara mi destino, salí del castillo con una capucha puesta para pasar desapercibida, tome rumbo hacia el puerto de Arendelle en donde se alzaba un imponente navío de guerra, el Endurance el cual era el barco insignia de la corona real. Busque con la mirada y pronto divise a un enorme hombre uniformado, era Luther hablando con otro marinero en la proa, subí al barco por la trampilla que conectaba al muelle, apenas puse un pie en el piso del barco sentí la mirada del general sobre mí, alcé la vista viéndolo hacer un saludo militar al otro marinero quien hizo el mismo gesto retirándose de ahí.

-"Buenos días, comandante"- dije mientras me quitaba la capucha dejando a la vista mi cabello níveo

-"Mi reina –abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¿que la trae por aquí tan temprano?- preguntó inspeccionando los alrededores- ¿no la ha seguido la princesa?"-

-"Como reina no puedo darme el lujo de dormir hasta tarde –sonreí resignada- y no se preocupe ella suele despertar mucho más tarde- garanticé, hundí la sonrisa de mi rostro para tomar seriedad – sobre el viaje a las Islas del sur ¿todo está listo para zarpar?"- pregunte mirando hacia el puerto, en donde los grumetes seguían atando cabos en los mástiles de una fragata.

-"Solamente mis hombres terminen de asegurar las velas y estaremos listos…iré con usted en este viaje… quiero evitar otra tragedia-"agregó con tristeza, hace 4 años él iba a ser quien tomara el timón y guiar al barco real en donde viajarían los reyes, pero una fractura en el brazo durante una de sus misiones en el mar de Houbiux le impidió tal tarea provocando un cambio de último minuto, dejándole a su segundo oficial el timón ese fatídico día. Él no sabe que me he dado cuenta como se culpa a sí mismo por la pérdida de mis padres.

-"Todo irá bien Luther…el cielo nos bendice- dije brindándole una sonrisa que el correspondió- prepare a sus hombres, zarparemos mañana al mediodía- ordené poniéndome de nuevo la capucha- lo veré después, comandante"- dije haciendo un saludo militar que él me devolvió, baje del barco y tome rumbo hacia el castillo a traves de los solitarios y obscuros callejones.

-"¿Elsa? ¿Qué haces por aquí?"- una voz grave se hizo sonar detrás de mí, di media vuelta sorprendida topándome con el recolector de hielo quien me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-"¿Pero cómo supiste…"- titubee

-"Yo que sepa nadie más en el reino es capaz de dejar escarcha donde pisa- dijo señalando el pequeño camino helado que había dejado tras de mi- además no puedes estar por aquí , pueden pensar que andas en malos pasos, este lado de la ciudad es muy peligroso para que la reina ande sola"- dijo sonriendo

-" ¿Malos pasos? ¿Entonces tu qué haces por acá?"-

-"Solo hacia una entrega –dijo sin dar importancia- vamos, te acompañare al castillo"- ofreció calmadamente.

-"Sobre Anna...-dije rompiendo el silencio, Kristoff me miro confiadamente

-"Ya pensé en algo no te preocupes- interrumpió-ayer hable con Olaf y ella, los invite a hacer una entrega a Oakens pues tienen la loca idea de hacer una camilla de hielo dentro del sauna"-

-"¿Pero el hielo no se derretiría en el acto?"- sonreí pensando en lo absurdo que era, Kristoff dejó escapar una pequeña risa que pronto calló.

-"Anna dijo que te pediría permiso el día de hoy, nos iremos en la mañana y no regresaremos sino hasta la noche del día siguiente, así que tendrás tiempo suficiente para volver y aparentar que nada pasó- explicó- pero aun así, sigo sin estar de acuerdo con tu idea"- agregó.

-"Es lo mejor Kristoff, es mejor no dar pasos en falso con las Islas del sur y con Anna distraída podré llegar a un acuerdo con ellos sin exponernos"- taje fríamente recibiendo como respuesta un bufido, pronto llegamos a las enormes puertas del palacio, me despedí de él y entré.

Mis pasos resonaban por el desierto vestíbulo, vigile que nadie me miraba y me quite la capucha guardándola dentro de un enorme macetero, subí las enormes escaleras dirigiéndome al dormitorio de cierto Yeti.

-"¿Anna?- abrí la puerta lentamente, note una rebelde cabellera castaña saliendo de entre las sabanas, me senté en el borde de la cama jugueteando con uno de sus mechones- ¿no piensas levantarte?-susurre juguetonamente, un gruñidito vino de debajo de las cobijas-es una pena…había ordenado unos hot cakes con fruta para el desayuno pero ahora tendré que comérmelos yo sola"- bromee, Anna bajo la cobija mostrando un puchero, me lleve la mano a los labios ocultando mi risa.

-"Aceptare el trato solo si tienen chocolate"- dijo con la mirada ceñuda

-"De acuerdo –dije dándole un tierno beso en la frente, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rosado- fue un placer haber hecho negocios con usted, princesa- me levante de la cama para ir a la puerta- te espero en el comedor, pequeña yeti"-

-  
Habían pasado horas desde que termine el desayuno con mi hermana, quien contenta me pidió permiso para salir con Kristoff, a lo cual yo accedí gustosa, cosa que a ella extraño, pues difícilmente la dejaba salir más allá de las montañas. 

La puesta del sol teñía el cielo del reino con tonos rojizos y anaranjados que se proyectaban en las paredes del enorme estudio, en medio del enorme escritorio había un pergamino abierto con el sello real de las Islas del sur, en donde el rey expresaba sus agradecimientos y demás hipocresías.

"_Malditos doble caras…ni siquiera el diablo haría un trato con ellos" _pensé observando la impecable caligrafía del documento, solamente un idiota desesperado negociaría con ellos "_Y justamente yo soy esa idiota" _Sonreí resignada, pues todo era mi culpa, la pequeña era de hielo que desate arruino los sembradíos del reino, si no llegaba a un buen trato la gente de Arendelle moriría de hambre…todo por culpa de esta maldición.

_"Solamente debes aprender a controlarlo"_ Repetí las palabras de mi padre, observe mis manos detenidamente, con un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho tome el pergamino aventándolo al aire a la vez que mi mano cortó el aire, de la punta de mis dedos salieron dardos de hielo que cortaron el papel para finalmente clavarse en el techo con violencia, encogí mis ojos, no de terror sino de sorpresa al ver de lo que era capaz.

Cerré mis puños y di un fuerte golpe al aire, provocando que una ráfaga furiosa de finas agujas de hielo solido salieran despedidas como si fuesen flechas, sonriendo di un pisotón al suelo que brillo y en un fuerte *Crack* surgían estalagmitas tal fuerte onda de sonido, levante la mano derecha al techo, un enorme símbolo parecido a un copo de nieve se formó en el techo, brillando de distintos colores, di un profundo suspiro armándome de valor , lance una púa de hielo al centro del enorme copo de nieve, este se partió violentamente en pequeños y filosos pedazos que en cámara lenta vi a punto de caer sobre mí, extendí mis brazos uniéndolos con fuerte aplauso sobre mi cabeza, formándose así una cúpula de hielo solido formando un escudo protector, los pedazos de hielo se clavaron en el escudo el cual no se rompió, Sorprendida y con un sentimiento de satisfacción, observe la prueba de mi verdadero poder.

"_Lo sabía...esto solo ocasiona más destrucción_" suspire al ver el pequeño apocalipsis que había desatado dentro del estudio, me deje caer sobre la enorme silla mirando el escritorio, entonces me fije en los trozos de hielo y fina escarcha que cubrían la madera, entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

"_O tal vez no…"_

-" ¡Elsa he llegado!- escuche la voz de Anna del otro lado de la puerta, "_Justo a tiempo"_ pensé entusiasmadamente mientras guardaba el producto de mi esfuerzo de las últimas horas -¿puedo pasar?"-

-"Adelante, pequeño yeti"- alcé la voz sonriendo, satisfecha pues me había deshecho de todo rastro de hielo, tan solo en el papel tapiz había un pequeño agujero y en la alfombra algunas manchas de humedad.

-"Que bueno que te encuentro- dijo acercándose al escritorio- quería pedirte ayuda para ver que podía llevar al viaje, según Kristoff el cargar con dos kilos de chocolate no es indispensable y me dijo que te pidiese consejos- dijo sonrojada-aunque lo pensándolo mejor solo saliste una vez del reino y eso fue"-

-"Anna…"-una punzada de dolor en mi pecho apareció y cerré los ojos con culpa

-"Digo ,no tenías nada de equipaje pues tu escapaste y fue repentino"- empezó a buscar las palabras correctas en el suelo, tratando de remediar su metida de pata.

-"Anna está bien- prorrumpí, "¿_Por qué nunca piensas antes de hablar_?" pensé con tristeza- te ayudare a elegir las cosas, pero por favor no vuelvas a mencionar lo que paso ¿de acuerdo?"- pedí viéndola a los ojos, ella solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente mordiéndose el labio

-"Lo lamento"- susurró

-"Tranquila mi hermosa yeti- dije brindándole una sonrisa- para mi será difícil verte partir- tome el objeto que estaba debajo del escritorio, me levante de la silla – por eso…hice esto para ti, para que cuando lo veas me recuerdes"-

Entre mis manos había un precioso globo de nieve adornado con hielo multicolor, dentro de este estaban esculpidas en hielo dos pequeñas niñas construyendo un curioso muñeco de nieve.

-"Es hermoso…- sonrió embelesada tomando con cuidado el pequeño regalo y agitándolo, haciendo que la nieve dentro del globo jugueteara alrededor de las pequeñas niñas- Somos nosotras...como lo hiciste?"- en sus ojos se asomaron pequeñas lágrimas.

-"Aprendí a controlar mi poder"- dije extendiendo la palma de mi mano, de la cual salieron tenues luces azules y copos de nieve. Repentinamente sentí la calidez del cuerpo de Anna abrazarme dándome las gracias, la llama en mi pecho se avivo cuando su aroma inundo mis sentidos, sentí su tibia respiración en mi cuello  
-"Te quiero mucho, Elsa"- sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón dar un respingo.  
Ella rompió el abrazo, poniéndose de puntillas para darme un beso en la frente, dejándome completamente paralizada.

-"¿A que esperamos entonces? Vayamos a preparar todo para mi travesía- dijo tomándome de la mano, arrastrándome hacia la puerta- probaremos entonces si cuatro kilos de chocolate son indispensables"- 


	4. Bienvenida al Reino de las Islas del Sur

Contemplé a la luna que se ocultaba en el horizonte dejando tintinear solas a las estrellas, yo había despertado desde hacía tiempo pues la incertidumbre y el miedo nublaron mi sueños había tomado un baño tratando de despejar mi mente pero las constantes dudas no dejaban de acosarme.

_ "¿Y si Hans le contó a su padre sobre mis poderes?_ –pensé, recordando la terrible era de hielo que provoqué-_¡Pero por supuesto que lo hizo! Y no solo él, ¡de seguro todo el mundo ya escuchó el rumor sobre un reino que tiene como monarca a una malvada hechicera helada!- _pateé con enojo el suelo del cual salió una hilera de estalagmitas-_ y como casi destruyó lo que más amaba…"_ Miré abatida por los enormes ventanales como los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar Arendelle, sentí la culpa inundar mi pecho.

-"Pero ahora ella enmendará todo el daño que hizo"- dije con determinación, miré hacia mi cama donde descansaba lo que en unas horas vestiría, un vestido morado un poco más elegante que el que había usado el día de mi coronación, para incomodidad mía, si no quería dar una mala impresión no podía hacer gala de mis poderes utilizando una de mis creaciones delante de los ministros y reyes de las Islas del sur "_Después de todo, por mi culpa se descubrió el tipo de oportunista sociópata que tienen por hijo".  
_  
-"¿Elsa… estas despierta?"- la voz de Anna través de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-"Si, pequeña Yeti, saldré en un momento"- alcé la voz mientras ocultaba rápidamente el vestido en el gran armario, caminé hacia la puerta tratando de tranquilizarme, abrí la puerta esperando un efusivo abrazo pero en cambio solo vi a Anna viéndome juguetonamente.__

-"Wow a la primera llamada abriste la puerta, creo que aún no podré acostumbrarme a eso"- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona que pronto desapareció debajo del impacto de una bola de nieve.

-"Buenos días también- sonreí vengativamente-hablando de cosas poco comunes, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?"

-"Es injusto que me sigas atacando cruelmente con tus poderes- dijo limpiándose la cara, revelando un puchero-Pues hoy es el viaje ¿lo olvidaste?-levanto una ceja

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo supis.."- mordí mi lengua en cuanto mi hermana ladeo la cabeza confundida-Cierto, hoy iras a Eukens con Kristoff"- agregué tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa nerviosa ".

-"Ehh.. sip- dijo mirándome inquisidoramente- Olaf fue a buscarlos desde  
hace rato, no han de tardar en llegar y me preguntaba si tu quisieras desayunar conmigo"- dijo tomándome de la mano, solamente asentí y empezamos nuestro camino hacia el comedor.

-"Ah, y Elsa… es Oakens"-

* * *

-"Entonces el enorme monstruo de nieve que creaste nos perseguía y Kristoff enterró una soga en la nieve pero no me importo y me lancé por el barranco- contaba entusiasmada Anna , haciendo como si se tirara un clavado- ¡Nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina!- rió observándome, esperando mi reacción.

Fingí una sonrisa bajando la mirada hacia mi plato, empujando con el tenedor la corteza de una tostada, Anna sofoco su sonrisa observándome con preocupación, pronto un incómodo silencio lleno el ambiente.

-"¿Elsa?- esperó a que yo levantase la mirada -¿Ocurre algo?"-

-"No, solo…bueno yo-suspire empujando hacia atrás la silla, poniéndome de pie"- no…no es nada importante"- le di la espalda tratando de esquivar sus ojos suplicantes.

-"Elsa sé que algo te molesta ¿es que alguien te ha hecho algo?¿Es por lo que dije de Kristoff?- se acercó a mí, tomando suavemente mi mano- soy tu hermana…confía en mi"-dijo en tono implorante.

Mi mano escapo de su cálido agarre _"Y porque lo eres y me preocupas… no puedo decírtelo"_ pensé, sintiendo un estrujo en mi corazón.

-"No es nada en verdad- dije- simplemente es estrés, estaré bien"- aseguré posando mi mano en su mejilla, ella me brindo una sonrisa no muy segura.

-"¿Interrumpo algo?"- una voz grave vino desde la puerta.

-"¡Kristoff!- Anna corrió hacia el comerciante de hielo para abrazarlo fuertemente, no pude evitar bajar la mirada-¿Esta todo listo para irnos?"- dijo contenta sofocando al pobre chico.  
-"Si- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y recuperando el aliento-¿Por qué no vas a fuera con Sven y Olaf a subir tus cosas? Iré para allá en un segundo"- mi pequeña yeti asintió efusivamente, con paso apresurado desapareció en las puertas del comedor – Hola, Elsa"-dijo Kristoff dando unos pasos hacia mi.

-"Buenos días-desvié molesta mi mirada a los ventanales, confundida por un extraño sentimiento que me había golpeado…el mismo cuando vi a Anna besarlo.

-"Al fin no le contaste nada sobre las islas del sur ¿verd"-

-"No- interrumpí- y te agradecería que no lo volvieras a mencionar-corté, solo escuche un pesado suspiro.

-"Como lo desees, pero solo estás haciendo más grande la bola de nieve y cuando quieras detenerla será imposible"-justificó, rascándose la nuca claramente rendido.

-"Que metáfora tan mas irónica- lo mire por el rabillo de ojo- no me sorprende-sonreí resignada- después de todo el hielo es tu vida"- en su rostro vi formarse una pequeña sonrisa, ambos giramos hacia el pasillo pues estridentes gritos llamaban a Kristoff.

-"Ya me están apurando ¿vendrás a despedir a Anna?"- dijo encaminándose a la salida.

-"Solo será un hasta luego"- sonreí, acompañe a Kristoff bajando en silencio las enormes escaleras de mármol, las puertas nos fueron abiertas por los guardias y vimos al final de las enormes escaleras empedradas a Sven atado a una carreta y sobre esta estaban Olaf y Anna quienes platicaban y reían animadamente, voltearon a verme y pude ver restos marrones en las comisuras de sus bocas, a lado de ellos estaba un gran hombre uniformado comiendo una barra de chocolate.

-"Buenos días Comandante"- salude formalmente

-"Mi reina"- sorprendido dio una pequeña reverencia aprovechándola para arrojar lejos el dulce, provocando que Olaf y Anna se rieran por lo bajo.

Me acerque hacia la carreta -"Tome una buena decisión Anna, finalmente caí en la cuenta que los yetis pertenecen a la montaña"- sonreí al ver el puchero que hizo Anna-Por favor cuídala y que vuelva con bien"- pedí al comerciante de hielo, el entendiendo a lo que me refería asintió.

-"Oye, yo puedo cuidarme por mi misma- dijo Anna un poco ofendida, cruzándose de brazos- ya no soy una niña"- reprocho sacándome la lengua juguetonamente  
_  
"Pues muy maduro de tu parte" pensé divertida.  
_.  
–"No te preocupes, regresara a salvo"- me garantizo Kristoff sonriendo mientras subía a la carreta tomando las riendas que agito para iniciar su camino, la carreta comenzó a alejarse

-"¡Anna, se me olvidaba algo!"-grité, ella volteo hacia mi y ¡SPLAT! El impacto de la bola de nieve le pego de lleno en la cara, causando las carcajadas de Olaf y Kristoff.

Seguí con la mirada la carreta y vi a una molesta Anna limpiándose la nieve de la cara, entonces Olaf y mi hermana giraron hacia mi, agitando sus brazos a modo de despedida, correspondí el gesto con un suave movimiento de mi mano pues no fue hasta que los vi desaparecer entre los arboles del sendero cuando borre súbitamente mi sonrisa, tornando mi semblante frio y sin expresión.

-"Luther, avisa a tus hombres y prepara el barco, zarparemos de inmediato"- ordene fríamente., tomando el saludo militar del comandante como respuesta afirmativa.

* * *

Contemple mi reflejo delante del enorme espejo de mi habitación recordando la reciente imagen de la temerosa chica a punto de ser proclamada reina, recorrí con los ojos lentamente el elegante vestido aquamarina que llevaba puesto, levante mis brazos sobre mi cabeza acomodando cuidadosamente en mi rebelde cabellera la absurda corona de oro y joyas incrustadas, con pesadumbre baje la mirada observando con desprecio los guantes blancos que estaban frente a mí pues el volvérmelos a poner significaría ocultar lo que realmente soy…trague mi orgullo con dificultad y deslice la fina tela en mis manos. Levante resignada la vista hacia el espejo pues no me reconocería a mí misma de no ser por mi característico peinado.

Observe el reloj sobre mi puerta eran las 2:00PM , suspiré tomando valor y salí de mi habitación caminando firmemente por los pasillos donde la servidumbre me saludaba pero apenas los dejaba atrás lograba escuchar como comentaban entre ellos, seguí mi camino sin prestarles atención y pronto llegue a una enorme habitación en cuyas paredes colgaban decenas de exquisitos cuadros, cerré la puerta con seguro detrás de mí y atravesé la habitación deteniéndome frente a un enorme oleo que mostraba a un hombre estoico de cabello castaño que sostenía en sus manos un centro y orbe de oro.

-"Padre…te he decepcionado como hija y como reina, soy la razón por la que mucha gente ha sufrido, por culpa de esta maldición y no solo eso –sentí como si una flecha me atravesara el corazón- sino que por mi egoísmo arriesgue la vida de Anna, ¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué tengo que mentirle para salvar a mi reino?... ¿porque me es más importante protegerla?- levante la vista al cuadro esperando inocentemente una respuesta…Nada... -"_¿porque siento esto por ella?"-_ sentí mi corazón fragmentarse y con él mis lágrimas empezaron a caer-Papá…tú eras tan sabio y valiente por eso sé que no harías caso a la familia del maniaco que intento matarnos…y ahora estoy yo aquí tragándome mi orgullo, ¡solo para salvarnos! -con impotencia di un puñetazo a la pared saliendo de esta filosas púas de hielo, temblorosa limpié las congeladas lagrimas con la tela del guante- Papá…dame fortaleza…el cielo sabe que estoy luchando."-

Aprecie la mirada impasible de mi padre plasmada en el cuadro entonces recordé sus palabras "No abras tu corazón…no sientas" , suspire profundamente imitando su semblante entonces con paso firme salí de la habitación, bajando las enormes escaleras del vestíbulo y las puertas me fueron abiertas, a lado de estas Luther me esperaba en posición de firmes , al final de las enormes escaleras de piedra nos esperaba un humilde carruaje cerrado, tirado por un solo caballo.

-"Elsa, se ve preciosa aunque no es una sorpresa- dijo Luther con una gran sonrisa que correspondí de la misma manera- ¿está lista para que partamos?"- dijo ofreciéndome caballerosamente su brazo el cual tome suavemente

-"Por supuesto, pero ¿puedo saber el porqué de este carruaje?"- Luther se adelantó a abrirme la pequeña puerta de madera, subiendo el después de mi, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-"La princesa tiene muchos amigos en el reino y ellos no dudarían en decirle que usted salió vestida tan formal del castillo, sospecharía de inmediato-dijo quitándose la gorra militar-este carruaje nos "ocultara" por así decirlo y nos llevara a lado poniente del reino donde nos espera el barco, oculto de la vista de los curiosos"- explicó con algo de orgullo en su voz.

-"Que eficiente –sonreí complacida-Otra razón por la que le confiaría mi vida, comandante"-

Pronto escuchamos como el sonido de los cascos del caballo aminoraba, mire discretamente por la ventana hallando delante de nosotros una gran fragata anclada a un viejo muelle que daba en evidencia que nadie lo utilizaba en mucho tiempo, mi vista se escapó al casco de la proa en donde el nombre _"Courage_" relucía en letras doradas, con ayuda de Luther baje del carruaje y con él como escolta subimos al barco por una trampilla en donde previamente a los lados del muelle, los marinos nos saludaban con una reverencia.

-"Caballeros, hoy tienen el privilegio de honrar con su esfuerzo a su majestad- vocifero Luther formalmente- y a Arendelle , así que espero, ¡NO!, exijo su mayor esfuerzo en esta misión"- Bramó con firmeza, los soldados respondieron en silencio haciendo un saludo militar. Aclare la garganta dando un paso hacia el frente.

–"Estoy agradecida con cada uno de ustedes tan solo por el hecho de que estén aquí el día de hoy –levante un poco mi voz, sentí en mi pecho una llama encenderse- pidamos al cielo regresar con bien pues nuestras familias nos esperan"- algunos marinos me miraron de reojo sin romper su posición, sorprendidos pues no era común que un superior y mucho menos un monarca se dirigiera a ellos mostrándoles gratitud por algo tan sencillo como un viaje.

-"Ya escucharon a la reina, ahora todos a sus posiciones ¡Suelten las velas! ¡Hacia la Islas del Sur!"- ordenó, de inmediato todos los marinos subieron a bordo y ejecutaron sus labores, extendiendo las decenas de velas blancas de todos los mástiles que lucían en su punta la bandera de la familia real, en unos minutos ya estábamos saliendo de las aguas de Reino.

-"Comandante- se acercó un joven saludando a Luther- se necesita confirmar la ruta de navegación"- dijo el joven sacando una cartilla náutica y mostrándosela a Luther, quien sin voltear a verlo apunto a ciegas un lugar en el mapa.

-"Tomaremos el estrecho de Xeoga entre las montañas, con este viento arribaremos en 4 horas"- dijo mirando hacia el frente, el marino solamente se retiró hacia la cabina.

-"Bueno su majestad- suspiro pesadamente- aún queda algo de tiempo antes de que lleguemos por lo que no es necesario que este aquí afuera así que le recomiendo que pase a su camarote que se encuentra al fondo del pasillo - dijo apuntando a una enorme puerta- tengo que retirarme para tomar el timón, si necesita algo no dude en pedírselo a alguno de mis hombres- me brindo una cálida sonrisa- con permiso"-se marchó desapareciendo entre los enormes mástiles y cuerdas que entorpecían el camino.

Abrí la puerta caminando lentamente a través del solitario pasillo dirigiéndome hacia mi camarote al cual entre dejándome caer en la incómoda silla que estaba junto a la ventana por la que se colaba el viento salino, mi mente se perdió en los destellos que adornaban la superficie de las aguas cristalinas, descanse mi mentón sobre mi mano, era agradable sentir el vaivén del barco, como si fuese un suave arrulló, me extrañe ante esto pues sin antes haberme aventurado al océano ó tan siquiera verlo en todo su esplendor, ya le había tomado miedo y odio…pues fue el mar quien me arrebato a mis padres, con un leve suspiro finalmente cedi ante el suave movimiento del barco cerrando los ojos.

_-"Elsa, tu madre y yo fuimos invitados a una boda, asi que…zarparemos mañana"- dijo mi padre mirándome cálidamente, esperando mi reacción._

-"¡¿Irse?!-exclamé- papa…por favor no me dejes sola …te necesito- mi vista se cristalizo por las lágrimas-¿es necesario que vayas?"- baje mi mirada

-"Oh, mi princesa-susurro consolándome, dándome un fuerte abrazo- volveré…te lo prometo, confió en ti, Elsa"-

Nunca lo volví a ver...

* * *

Tonos anaranjados y rojizos teñían el océano dando lugar a la noche, había despertado hacia poco aunque seguía manteniendo mi mirada adormilada en la ventana, el silencio de la habitación solo era roto por el crepitar de la madera que ya no me importaba en lo absoluto pero pronto fue roto por un gran alboroto que venía de proa un miedo atroz de apodero de mí y en mi mente una lluvia de pensamientos se desencadeno temiendo lo peor pues en aguas abiertas no sabía lo que pudiésemos encontrar "_O lo que nos pudiese encontrar_", tan pronto escuche pasos acercarse por el corredor saque el guante de mi mano derecha de la cual patrones níveos se dibujaban furiosamente, esperando para contraatacar una agresión.

-"Su majestad- se escuchó una voz masculina viniendo del otro lado de la puerta- el comandante requiere de su presencia en la cubierta…necesita que vea algo"- suspire tratando de tranquilizarme, poniéndome de nuevo el guante y guardando compostura antes de abrir la puerta y acompañar al marinero.

Apenas puse un pie en la cubierta, vi en la punta de la proa a Luther quien mostraba una mirada ceñuda, acercándome en silencio él tomo aliento y giro su cabeza hacia mí, el marinero se retiró dejándonos completamente solos.

-"¿A qué se debió todo ese ruido?"- pregunte sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Estamos cerca de nuestro destino…-dijo secamente- mis hombres están izando las velas principales, arribaremos tan pronto el barco salga de este estrecho-explicó.

Miré hacia el frente, sintiendo en mi pecho un montón de emociones que se arremolinaban: miedo, ansiedad, odio, nervios…impotencia, solo faltaban 20 metros…10 metros y entonces junto con el ultimo rayo del sol, el _Courage_ hizo aparición en aguas portuarias las cuales eran rodeadas por enormes murallas de piedra sólida , ante mi vista las luces del puerto eran encendidas y estas se propagaron iluminando todo el reino, sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta y atónita trate fallidamente de abarcar la extensión del reino con mi vista ,llegando a la conclusión que Arendelle podría caber ahí unas 15 veces y tras de todo este bullicio se erguía un imponente castillo que a comparación del mío lo dejaba como una cabaña pequeña.

-"Su majestad…Bienvenida al reino de las islas del sur"- 


	5. Una Reina Para EllosY Para Ti

Poco a poco dejaba de sentir la cálida brisa marina en mi rostro, señal que el barco iba reduciendo su velocidad, suspire profundamente con pesadumbre _"Ya no hay marcha atrás" _pensé cerrando los ojos tratando de controlar mis sentimientos _"No _sientas, _no los dejes saber_…_" _me repetí una vez más, volviendo a abrir los ojos ahora con una expresión gélida y sin emoción alguna.

Tragué en seco cuando nos acercamos a las colosales barreras defensivas que rodeaban al reino.

-"¡Fuera todas las velas! – vociferó Luther , cuando el_ Courage _estaba a metros de la compuerta de hierro de la primera barrera de piedra solida ,desde la cual muchos soldados nos habían apuntado con sus ballestas en señal de alerta que pronto bajaron cuando un Oficial dió orden de abrir las compuertas de todas las barreras, el barco lentamente se adentró y notamos que no solo era un anillo de defensa sino tres , cada uno más pequeño que el otro pero el tamaño era compensado por una mayor vigilancia , pronto divisamos el muelle.

-"Elsa…- me llamo el comandante en voz baja, manteniendo la mirada hacia el frente- No podré estar presente en la reunión porque no es parte del protocolo, así que… si algo llegase a suceder, tendré a mis hombres alertas y el barco listo en el puerto , nunca la dejaremos sola"- dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Lo miré extrañada al escuchar un poco de miedo en su grave y firme voz, pero en su rostro solo se mostraba una sonrisa gentil.

-"Gracias Luther"- atiné a decir devolviendo la sonrisa.

-"Ah y una cosa más…zarparemos antes del alba"-

El _Courage_ se acercaba al puerto lentamente llamando la atención de la gente que nos miraba con curiosidad, miré hacia el puerto encontrando un muelle libre en donde guardias hacían señas con antorchas indicando que ahí seria el anclaje del barco, y junto al muelle me esperaba un ostentoso carruaje tirado por caballos negros.

-"¡Anclen el barco!- Ordenó Luther y entonces un fuerte golpe ahogado se alzó sobre los demás ruidos –mi reina, estamos listos para desembarcar"- dijo Luther al ver a sus hombres poniendo la trampilla a tierra, asentí caminando junto a él a través de la proa, al llegar a la trampilla, oficiales de las Islas del sur se encontraban formados a los lados del muelle, ofreciéndome una reverencia al igual que mis marineros horas antes y al final de ellos junto al carruaje, un hombre rechoncho me observaba detenidamente , levantó levemente el gran bastón que mantenía en la mano dando un estridente golpe al suelo –"Reina Elsa de Arendelle, bienvenida al soberano reino de las Islas del Sur-infló el pecho retomando el aire- el Rey Heinrich espera por usted en el castillo"- su voz resonó por todo el puerto y termino abriendo la puerta del carruaje.

-"Suerte su majestad, confió en usted"- se despidió Luther quitándose el sombrero, una vez estando yo arriba del carruaje.

-"El cielo nos bendice, Luther"- respondí sonriendo, entonces la puerta se cerró

* * *

Las enormes puertas de cerezo me fueron abiertas de par en par por los guardias dejando ver una gran oficina demasiado ostentosa incluso para un monarca, Tigres, zorros árticos y demás especies exóticas adornaban gran parte de la habitación, la habitación era iluminada por una gran chimenea y sobre esta un grabado en marfil, libreros de madera fina y un enorme candelabro colgando de en medio del techo. Detrás de un escritorio de metal con incrustaciones de metales y joyas, un hombre imponente hablaba con un joven sentado del otro lado del escritorio.

"Caballeros- dije seriamente caminando hacia ellos con porte real- Espero no haberlos hecho esperar"-

-"¡Reina Elsa! – El imponente hombre se puso de pie acercándose a mí, pude sentir que el piso vibraba a cada paso que daba- Bienvenida a mi humilde reino- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, bajo su poblado bigote podía verse una sonrisa ladeada- Espero y el viaje no la haya dejado exhausta"-

-"Rey Heinrich, es un placer- correspondí su saludo más por cortesía "_Es un placer conocer al padre de ese monstruo" _– y en lo absoluto, de hecho, el viaje me ha hecho reflexionar un par de cosas que conciernen a la reunión de esta noche"-

-"Excelente, pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero presentarle a mi hijo…"- Seguí la mirada del Rey que recaía en un joven aun sentado frente al escritorio.

El rey hizo un ademan con la mano al joven que ahora se había puesto de pie y acercaba, en cuanto le observe claramente mi semblante frio casi se venía abajo, el tiempo se detuvo súbitamente y mi cuerpo se paralizo formándose un nudo en mi garganta. Ya no escuchaba las palabras del monarca pues un silbido atroz inundo mis oídos y el terror se escapaba por mi mirada, frente a mí la viva imagen de Hans se encontraba a tan solo 3 metros y acercándose; entonces sin que yo pudiese mencionar palabra alguna, él tomo mi mano derecha besando el dorso del guante.

-"El príncipe Alrick de las islas del sur- dijo finalmente con orgullo.

_"Alrick…No Hans"_

Entonces volví a la realidad parpadeando discretamente tratando de calmar mis pensamientos, exhalé el aliento que había ahogado y retire mi mano del agarre de Alrick, quien solo me sonrió cálidamente, aclarándose la garganta.

-"Su majestad, se ve preciosa-dijo tranquilamente- además he escuchado muchas cosas sorprendentes sobre usted"- agregó mirándome con curiosidad, caí en la cuenta que lo hacía como si fuese una serpiente observando a su presa.

-"Muchas gracias, pero siento que los cumplidos no serán necesarios-logré reprimir un impulso de hostilidad cuando nuestras miradas chocaron- Y lamento no haber tenido el mismo placer de haber escuchado sobre usted, príncipe- Eludí el tema sabiendo a qué se refería por el modo en que lo mencionó- Ahora, caballeros, creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar"- agregue cortésmente, enterrando la conversación que estaba por salir a la luz-¿Podemos comenzar?"-

-"Pero por supuesto, por favor tome asiento"- Heinrich camino rodeando el gran escritorio para sentarse en la silla de respaldo alto y señalo levemente con la cabeza a los 3 asientos que había enfrente.

-"¿Esperamos a otro invitado?"- Tomé asiento aun con la mirada de Alrick sobre mí, desatando una chispa de miedo en mi interior, sentí la presencia de él a mi lado.

-"Asi es, mi hija Klair nos acompañara esta noche pero tal parece que se retrasará, ella insistió en querer conocerla y mostrarle sus respetos- explico el rey mientras registraba documentos y pergaminos- espero y no le sea una molestia"- me miro levantando una ceja.

-"En lo absoluto"-dije para restar importancia "_Aunque eso del respeto no se lo traga ni dios"_

Un fuerte portazo se escuchó tras de nosotros seguido de jadeos, el rey frunció el ceño claramente molesto por la brusca entrada.

-"Padre, lamento el retardo- escuche una voz agitada acercarse detrás de mí- ¿aún no ha llegado la bru..."- no quería escuchar la frase terminada, intempestivamente me levanté de un brinco encarando inexpresivamente a la chica quien se quedó en blanco y literalmente se veía como la ofensiva palabra moría en sus labios.

-"¡¿Qué manera es esa de entrar?!- exclamó enojado el rey, dando un golpe al escritorio llamando solo la atención de su hija, yo mantuve mi mirada firme aunque una mueca de disgusto se formó en mis labios-¡y además ofender a nuestra invitada!"- La chica tartamudeo volteándome a ver y acto seguido bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

-"L-Lo siento, Reina El.."-

-"Ni lo menciones-interrumpí volviendo a tomar asiento, mirando al rey quien tomaba aire para hablar- así dejémoslo por favor - levante la mano deteniendo al monarca antes que dijese algo- y continuemos con el asunto que me ha traído aquí"-

Klaire tomó asiento a lado de su hermano, con la vista clavada en el suelo , _"¿Respetos? Bueno, no duro mucho para mostrarlos"_

Suspire profundamente, tomando un aire de madurez y seriedad que la situación requería, disfrazando los nervios y el miedo que sentía.__

-"Caballeros, Princesa Klaire –ella esquivo mi gélida mirada- como ya sabrán Arendelle hace poco sufrió un…fuerte invierno – ignore la fuerte corriente de culpa que paso por mi corazón- en realidad no hace falta explicar algo más que mi reino necesita inmediatamente un aliado comercial y que mejor que las Islas del sur que estoy segura estarán complacidos con este pacto"-

Un corto silencio gobernó la habitación hasta que fue rompido por una voz grave.

-"Reina Elsa- el rey aclaró su garganta- ya había escuchado que Arendelle había roto lazos comerciales con Weseltonia- "_Es Weselton"_ recordé con sorna – y al ver que dentro de poco comenzara el invierno creo que tanto su reino como el mío pueden verse beneficiados ,verá, según exploradores y herreros se dice que en las montañas que rodean su reino se encuentran grandes y muy ricos yacimientos de hierro, azufre y fosforo que obviamente aquí no se tienen y está de más decir que me interesan "- dijo entrelazando sus manos y apoyando sus codos contra el escritorio

Escuche atentamente aunque ya me hacia una idea a donde iba todo esto, cerré los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a decir, apreté la mandíbula…este sería un acuerdo difícil.

-"La minería esta brevemente suspendida por el incidente del invierno, pero como Reina, puedo decir que Arendelle estaría muy agradecida si las Islas del Sur aceptan la siguiente oferta- Alrick se inclinó un poco hacia mí al igual que su padre, suspire profundamente tomando valor- Permítanos negarles la exportación de metales y minerales el primer mes y al mes siguiente embarcaremos a las Islas del Sur el triple en metales respecto al valor de los bienes recibidos a Arendelle"- Paseé ansiosamente mi mirada por los inexpresivos rostros de los príncipes y el rey, esperando alguna respuesta

-"La corona de las Islas del Sur acepta más que gustosa tu oferta, Reina Elsa de Arendelle- Parpadee atónita, estas palabras las había pronunciado el príncipe Alrick quien sonreía.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué rayos te suce..?!"- escupió asombrada Klaire que rápido fijo su vista a su padre, casi exigiéndole que interviniese pero para estupefacción de ella y también la mía, el rey no dijo palabra alguna.

- ¡Es más!-interrumpió Alrick- decreto que el primer mes de cargamentos hacia Arendelle sean completamente gratuitos sin ninguna forma de pago de deuda, pues no habrá tal - dijo dedicándome una sonrisa- a fin de cuentas…es una manera respetable y más que adecuada para pedir disculpas…por lo sucedido entre mi hermano y usted, Reina Elsa"-

Miraba asombrada al príncipe quien con mirada firme asintió confirmando, de mi boca no salió palabra alguna.

-"¿Hay algo más que desee solicitar a las Islas del Sur, Reina?"- pregunto tranquilamente el Rey quien en contra de los conceptos que tenía sobre ellos, sonreía sinceramente al igual que su hijo aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la princesa.

-"¿Eh? No…no- parpadee saliendo de mi estupefacción- es todo lo que quería solicitar a su reino"-

-"¡Perfecto! Entonces demos por sellado el trato entre los reinos y demos por terminada la junta"- Dijo el rey dando un pequeño aplauso y acercándome un gran pergamino en donde tenía plasmado con impecable caligrafía los puntos tratados anteriormente, tome la pluma y firmé hábilmente al final del pergamino, por primera vez en los últimos días me sentía tranquila conmigo misma, sentía que había hecho al fin algo por mi reino, sonreí sinceramente al pensar que no le faltaría nada a mis súbditos.

-"¿Pues ahora que esperamos? Vayamos a celebrar- dijo Alrick ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie- De seguro usted aún no se ha acostumbrado al clima tropical-sonreí dándole la razón- pero no se preocupe, el Ron de nuestro reino hace milagros con los extranjeros"-él dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

* * *

Hacia unos momentos había despedido al Rey Heinrich quien no dejaba de mencionar lo satisfecho que se sentía por la nueva alianza entre nuestros reinos, mientras tanto el Príncipe Alrick fue quien se ofreció a escoltarme al Courage pues en unos momentos partiría de nuevo a Arendelle, para llegar justo antes de que Anna se diese cuenta de mi ausencia. Los rayos plateados de la luna iluminaban las exquisitas estatuas de mármol provocando que estas desprendiesen un brillo etéreo y la fragancia que despedían los rosales se impregnaba en mi piel, había tomado asiento en una de las largas bancas y miraba apacible el brillo del astro menor en el reflejo de la gran fuente en medio del jardín del palacio _"¿Acaso me he equivocado? Ellos son la familia de ese enfermo sediento de poder, son su familia y aun a pesar de que él se esté pudriendo en una celda, me reciben amablemente A MI" _apreté mi mandíbula, no podía estar más confundida "_Y ahora desean ayudar a Arendelle como compensación aun sin que yo les exigiera remuneración alguna por el daño que hizo Él..."- _moví la cabeza, suspirando resignada- "Tal vez los juzgue mal…"- susurre para mí misma.

-"¿Reina Elsa?"- una voz llamo mi atención ,levante mi mirada y del otro lado de la fuente se encontraba la princesa Klair que solo usaba un camisón a modo de pijama, ahora podía verla más detenidamente, era de la misma edad y estatura que Anna, una larga cabellera rojiza llegaba hasta sus caderas y sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz luna.

-"Buenas noches, princesa- saludé cortésmente, sin mostrar expresión alguna

-"Quisiera disculparme por lo sucedido en la reunión- dijo rápidamente, sin emoción en su voz-pero quiero que sepa que para mí, no es bienvenida en mi reino- dijo ceñuda apretando los puños- y que no me es grata su visita…"-

Parpadee confundida, pues hace unas horas esperaba hostilidad por parte del rey ó el príncipe, pero para nada de parte una princesa, me levante pesadamente de la banca pues el alcohol había entorpecido mis sentidos

-"Comprendo que tenga razones para odiarme princesa, pero por el bien de todos debemos dejar eso atrás"-dije mirándola a los ojos, un brillo espectral paso frente a sus ojos esmeraldas.

-"¿Comprender? – incrédula, alzó la voz -¿Usted que va a comprender?- escupió con amargura-¿Cómo se sentiría usted al saber que su hermana se está pudriendo en una fría y sucia celda? ¡Cuya única esperanza es un juicio en donde tiene todas las de perder! "-

-"¿Y cómo se sentiría usted si un desconocido intenta arrebatarle de la manera más cruel lo que usted más ama, solo para llegar a algo tan vacío como el poder?"- respondí con tristeza mirándola a los ojos, ella apretó la mandíbula y sus puños, buscando una respuesta que al final nunca llegó, en cambio giro su cabeza hacia la entrada del jardín y sin pronunciar algo, se marcho desapareciendo entre los rosales.

Agudice mis oídos, escuchando pesados pasos por uno de los caminos empedrados y pronto la gran figura salió de la obscuridad al doblar la esquina, eran Luther y Alrick, este último no dejaba de elogiar el diseño del _Courage_  
al fastidiado comandante, comprendí entonces que era hora de zarpar hacia Arendelle.

Suspiré tranquila al caminar por el desierto vestíbulo de mi castillo el vacío silencio era señal que todo iba según lo planeado, subí las escaleras de mármol dirigiéndome silenciosamente a la habitación de Anna, abrí la puerta topándome con una cama impecable, Sonreí triunfalmente pues Kristoff había cumplido su promesa pues no vería a mi hermana hasta la cena. Emprendí camino hacia mi oficina y entre cerrando las puertas detrás de mí, finalmente podía volver yo misma, levante mis brazos sobre mi cabeza quitándome la tonta tiara y aventándola detrás del escritorio, bajé la mirada hacia los molestos guantes que deslice entre mis manos para finalmente arrojarlos al vivido fuego de la chimenea, enarqué la ceja satisfecha y con un ligero ademan de mi mano el elegante vestido que traía puesto fue reemplazado por una de mis creaciones…

*Clink*

Un sonido metálico me saco de mi tranquilidad, miré al suelo de mármol y vi horrorizada como la tiara había sido lanzada devuelta, cayendo con fuerza al suelo frente a mí, levante temblorosa mi vista y detrás del escritorio de mi padre la enorme silla de respaldo alto giró lentamente, revelando a una enardecida Anna quien me observaba ceñuda y con ojos llameantes. Miles de pensamientos inundaban mi mente _¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? ¿Kristoff le contó? ¿Cuándo llego?_ Una voz ronca me devolvió de golpe a la realidad

-"Y bien Reina, ¿Qué tal las Islas del sur?"- escupió Anna con odio, separé los labios pero no salió sonido alguno por el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, estaba completamente congelada pues nunca había visto así a mi hermana-¡contéstame!"- gritó golpeando el escritorio con su puño.

-"C-como lo…"- Anna levanto intempestivamente un trozo de papel desgarrado que tenía el sello real de las Islas del sur, me maldije internamente al recordar la carta que había cortado con trozos de hielo aquella noche.

-"¡¿Era esto lo que te estaba molestando?! ¡¿Era eso por lo que estabas así?!- Preguntó arrugando el trozo de papel y lanzándomelo a la cara, no hice nada al respecto "_Me lo merezco" _la culpa y amargura inundaron mi pecho -¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada?!- dijo apretando la mandíbula con rabia

-"Anna…"-

- ¡No! ¡Ninguna "Anna" ¡ ¡ No puedo creer que te lo guardaras para ti! ¡Pensé que ya no habría secretos entre nosotras!- Alzo la voz a punto de quebrársele mi mundo se vino abajo al ver una lágrima surcar su mejilla- ¡Que ya no me apartarías de tu vida"-

-"Anna "-

-"Si no recuerdo mal ,TÚ fuiste la que dijo que no se volverían a cerrar las puertas – dijo con voz temblorosa entre dientes, con una expresión de dolor que hizo que mi alma callera al suelo- ¿O acaso te referías a las del castillo?¿ Y no a las puertas entre nosotras?"- gimoteó y la llama en sus ojos se avivó.

-"Anna escúchame por favor…"- supliqué, rodee el escritorio acercándome a ella quien se negó bruscamente alejándose de mí.

-"¡No Elsa! ¡Escúchame tu a mí!-ladró apuntando a su pecho-¡Por primera vez escúchame a mi! ¡Maldita sea!- golpeo con rabia el escritorio, dejando caer sus lágrimas en la madera- ¡¿Qué ibas a hacer con esa bola de imbéciles que se hacen llamar familia real?! ¡Ese estúpido intento de príncipe casi te asesina! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por tu cabeza?!"- gritó a extendiendo los brazos con la intención de empujarme y rápidamente tome sus muñecas chocando con sus ojos llameantes.

-"¡Mi reino!- respondí alzando la voz, sacudiéndola levemente por mi agarre-¡Nunca fue mi intención tener contacto con ellos y mucho menos negociar! ¡No lo hice porque quisiera!¡Pero tenía que tenía que hacerlo! Porque si no lo hacia Arendelle…- vacilé pues las palabras querían morir en mi garganta- Arendelle habría muerto de hambre en el invierno ¡Por mi culpa! ¡Por la culpa de esta maldición! –la llama en los ojos de Anna se extinguió rápidamente, ahora se mostraba en ellos preocupación-Mi reino ha sufrido por mi culpa y ahora solo deseo ser una buena reina para mi súbditos…y para ti"- susurré soltándola de las muñecas, sus labios temblaron en un intento de hablar pero en vez de alguna palabra recibí un tierno beso en la frente y unos cálidos brazos que me envolvían.

-"Quizás no sepa cómo se siente tener el peso de un reino en mis hombros…Aun así…pudiste habérmelo dicho, yo jamás te dejaría sola"-susurro gentilmente, su tibio aliento golpeo mi cuello, haciendo que ese extraño sentimiento volviese a aflorar dentro de mí

-"No quería decírtelo porque no quería preocuparte…y mucho menos traer malos recuerdos de lo que él te hizo..."-

-"NOS hizo, Elsa"- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-"De lo que el té hizo a ti- corregí negando con la cabeza- se aprovechó de tu corazón noble y no estuve yo ahí para protegerte al estar encerrada en ese castillo de hielo…todo por mi egoísmo- aparté gentilmente el mechón de cabello blanco de su rostro –y juro que mientras mi corazón lata…no permitiré que nadie más vuelva a hacerte daño"- dije acariciando su mejilla, ella me respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-"Solo aceptare eso con una condición- dijo rompiendo el cálido abrazo, mirando divertida mi cara de confusión- deja de culparte por lo que paso…Solo se puede culpar al idiota de Hans"- sonrió.

Sonreí incrédula pues a pesar de todos los portazos que le di en la cara, que ella arriesgo su vida en medio de una tormenta de nieve, negué su compañía en ese castillo, ordené a Merengue sacarla por la fuerza de ahí , que no le importó sacrificarse por mí y todavía pensar que nada de lo que paso fue por mi culpa…sentía que era demasiado buena para mí.

-"A veces siento que no te merezco"- dije con un tono de tristeza

-"Por supuesto que sí, tontita- revolvió mi cabello juguetonamente- tú me regalaste un globo de nieve con nosotras dentro y puedes crear muñecos de nieve con vida ¿Qué otra hermana en el mundo podría hacer eso?"- dijo sonriendo.

Parpadee incrédula por la respuesta tan más simplona y absurda que me dio, pero que también fue capaz de desaparecer la culpa y tristeza en mi corazón.

–"Esta bien, está bien tu ganas- sonreí tontamente-y como soy la mejor hermana del mundo te invito a comer pastel de chocolate"- dije exagerando mi tono de voz, ahogando una pequeña risa.

-¡Oh! ¿Pastel de desayuno?-Anna me miro juguetonamente- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermana"- dejo escapar una pequeña risa que correspondí, ella me tomo la mano dando saltitos, listas para ir al comedor.

-"Oye, una cosa más ¿Por qué regresaste antes?"- pregunté y la sonrisa en el rostro de Anna se amplió, soltando una pequeña risa torpe.

-"Veras, todo comenzó cuando Olaf estreno la camilla de hielo dentro del sauna…"- 


	6. Lecciones de Patinaje y Corona

_Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron la gran extensión del reino de las Islas del sur y el sonido de los cascos eran ahogados por el ruido de la gente que se colaban por las pequeñas ventanas del ostentoso carruaje, miraba divertida la expresión de fastidio y cansancio de que Luther no se molestaba en ocultar al escuchar el monologo del Príncipe Alrick quien estaba sentado junto a él._

-"Debo admitir que su fragata es un gran barco pero si tan solo le echara un ojo a uno de nuestros galeones ¡se sorprendería de su capacidad de carga!"- exclamó Alrick, inflando su pecho con orgullo mientras proseguía con su plática.

Luther rodó los ojos claramente hastiado por el molesto discurso que no se había detenido desde antes de nuestro encuentro en los jardines del castillo, el príncipe desvió su atención asomándose por la ventana apuntando a uno de sus imponentes barcos, el comandante aprovecho para imitarlo con una expresión boba, me lleve las manos a los labios tratando de contener una pequeña risa tomando pronto compostura cuando Alrick se giró a nosotros.

-"Bien, ya casi hemos llegado al puerto- dijo tranquilamente, una sombra de gratitud se asomó en el rostro de Luther- Reina Elsa, antes de su partida hacia Arendelle quiero decirle que ha sido todo un placer haberla tenido de invitada y que me es más grato que ahora nuestros reinos sean aliados"- dijo ofreciéndome una sonrisa sincera.  
La puerta del carruaje se abrió mostrando la vivida actividad del puerto, Luther bajó primero del carromato, adelantándose para asegurar todo antes de zarpar.  
Alrick bajó, tendiéndome la mano caballerosamente que acepte, bajando con cuidado del carruaje, levanté la vista y frente a mi estaba el Courage que empezaba a levantar el ancla y desatar cabos.

-"Su majestad- la voz del príncipe me llamo a mis espaldas- espero que después de todo esto, se haya limpiado el nombre de mi familia ó al menos tenga una mejor imagen de ella pues estamos en deuda con usted- carraspeo suavemente-le digo esto porque puede presentarse la ocasión en que tenga que visitar Arendelle, por el pacto comercial"-

Mi semblante se volvió incluso más frio y serio, traté de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no comprometerme, un rayo de hostilidad paso por mi mente  
"No importa si me regalan todo el oro del mundo…no son bienvenidos en mi reino"

-"Después discutiremos si es pertinente su visita"- dije formalmente, escuchando unos pesados pasos acercarse a mis espaldas.

-"Mi reina, estamos listos para zarpar"- dijo Luther con firmeza, plantándose a mi lado.

-"Buen viaje su majestad"- dijo el príncipe sonriendo, solamente asentí para finalmente subir al barco acompañada del comandante.

-"Vaya personaje- dijo el comandante, sobándose las sienes, deje escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¡Suelten las velas! ¡Nos vamos a casa!"- vociferó Luther, viendo a sus marineros desde la cubierta. Las enormes velas blancas fueron desplegadas a lo largo de los mástiles y el Courage comenzó a dejar el puerto, atravesando las barreras de protección.

* * *

Mi vista se había perdido entre los enormes ventanales que daban hacia mi reino, mi mente estaba ensimismada recordando mis últimos momentos en las Islas del Sur, miré con melancolia la montaña del norte apenas visible por la neblina , suspiré pesadamente recostando mi cabeza en el respaldo de la gran silla sintiendo la paz inundar mi pecho, sonreí satisfecha por el trato que el día anterior había firmado "_Arendelle no volverá a sufrir en mis manos"._

*Knock* *Knock*

Abrí los ojos de golpe girando la silla hacia la puerta_, "Creo que fui muy clara al ordenarle a los sirvientes que no quería que nadie me molestara"_ pensé con fastidio aclarando mi garganta.

-"Adelante- alcé la voz. La manija de la puerta giró y esta se abrió un poco con un leve crujido dejando que se asomara una rubia cabellera-¿Kristoff?"-

-"Hola Elsa- saludo él, cerrando la puerta tras de si-¿Y cómo te fue en…-levanté una ceja mirándolo irritadamente- Ah sí…sobre Anna-recordó rodando los ojos y sobándose la nuca nervioso- sé que dirás que debí haberla detenido y también que deberías estar enojada conmigo pero créeme, todo se salió de cont"-

-"Tienes razón- interrumpí tajante- se supone que debería de estar molesta contigo… pero - él levantó la mirada, sorprendido por el cambio en mi tono de voz- en realidad estoy molesta conmigo misma, pues todo esto de mentirle a Anna fue idea mía –dije entrelazando los dedos de mis manos – por lo tanto, tengo que reconocer que estabas en lo cierto, Kristoff,." – traté de ocultar una mueca de dolor al recordar la reacción de Anna.

-"Oh… ¿y cómo supo exactamente a donde te habías ido?- se acercó con paso titubeante dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla frente al escritorio- quiero decir, no pienses que le dije algo"- agregó rápidamente al verme cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-"Sé que no mencionaste nada-hice un gesto con la mano, restando importancia- se podría decir que fue un descuido de mi parte-desvié levemente mi mirada hacia la chimenea_ "¿Quién iba a decir que un pedazo de papel revelaría tanto?" _pensé abatida_,_ vi por el rabillo del ojo como Kristoff ladeaba la cabeza, confundido.

-"Entonces…- vaciló por un momento tragando con dificultad- ¿conociste a la familia de…Hans?"- dijo con dificultad, mis ojos se posaron sobre Kristoff el cual tuvo un escalofrió por la severidad de mi mirada.

-"¿Tenía otra opción?-dije resignada, él solamente se encogió de hombros- resultaron ser todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, bueno, a excepción de esa princesita –una media sonrisa apareció en mi rostro- se ve que el príncipe Alrick quiere enmendar lo sucedido en nombre de ese sociópata que tiene como hermano- hice una mueca de desprecio al decir lo último- aunque su padre dice que es un buen chico"-

-"Buen chico ¿huh?- dijo secamente- eso dirá él pero yo podría apostar, a que me caiga una montaña de hielo encima, que esa familia no es de fiar"- dijo cruzando los brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Levanté la ceja, sonriendo ladeadamente –"En ese caso te recomiendo no subir la apuesta- solté una pequeña risa socarrona que fue correspondida- realmente no confió en ellos, pero supongo que a veces tienes que hacer un trato con diablo, aunque eso suponga sacar algo bueno de ello"-sonreí.

-"Me alegro que estés en paz contigo misma, Elsa- dijo, sonriéndome sinceramente- Te lo mereces"-

-"No, no realmente, pero gracias, Kristoff- bajé la vista hacia el escritorio, tratando de ocultar el dolor en mi mirada "_No después de todo lo que he hecho"._ Suspiré profundamente tomando un semblante serio y levanté la mirada- en fin ¿puedo saber la razón de tu visita?"- me acomodé en la silla, tomando compostura.

-"Veras, vengo a decirte a ti porque sé que Anna aún no está ni cerca de levantarse y tengo algo de prisa - bromeó mirando el enorme reloj- iré más allá de la montaña del norte a entregar un cargamento y al parecer no regresare dentro de unos días- giró de nuevo hacia mí con mirada suplicante- ¿podrías decirle a Anna?"- dijo juntando las palmas de sus manos.

_Kristoff_

Fuera del reino

Eso solo significa una cosa…

"Tendré a Anna para mi sola"

-"¡Claro! –Exclamé llena de alegría, Kristoff enarcó una ceja- quiero decir-me aclaré la garganta, reprimiendo la felicidad que me embargaba-claro que le diré, estoy segura que ella esperará ansiosa tu regreso"- aseguré, brindándole una sonrisa que el correspondió..

-"En ese caso- dijo levantándose de la silla- no hay nada más que decir, ¡oh! casi lo olvidaba-dijo dándose un golpecito en la frente- Olaf vendrá conmigo pues dice que quiere visitar a Merengue-asentí brindándole una sonrisa- él estará en buenas manos, entonces nos veremos pronto, Elsa"- dijo Kristoff encaminándose a la puerta por la cual desapareció.

El silencio cubrió la oficina, aún no había quitado mis ojos de la puerta y tras unos segundos una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi rostro, sentí la felicidad inundar mi pecho pues por primera vez podría estar con Anna sin que algo nos separa; ni una sola puerta, un estúpido príncipe ó incluso el mercader de hielo.  
Me levanté de la silla como si esta estuviese hecha de metal ardiendo, rodeé el gran escritorio y salí de mi oficina, deslizándome rápidamente por los pasillos contestando solo los saludos de los sirvientes con un gesto de mi mano, teniendo como destino la habitación de …

-"No lo sé, Jonh_- "Anna_", di un traspié parando en seco, retrocedí unos pasos mirando la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de los retratos, de donde había venido la voz _"¿Con quién estará hablando?_"- digo, yo quiero mucho a Kristoff y creo que él me ama, ósea amar de amor…- enfoque mi vista y entonces vi una cabellera pelirroja que caía del respaldo de un sillón- y disfruto estar con él, pero…sé que no es amor lo que siento por él o tal vez sí, aunque no es igual cuando estoy con _ella- _mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi corazón se detuvo "_Ella…¿acaso estará hablando de mí?"-_quiero decir, Kristoff me acompaño en todo lo que pasó, él hizo muchas cosas por mí y eso demuestra amor verdadero…o al menos eso dicen los Trolls, pero Elsa…ella se encerró en esa habitación y después en ese castillo, todo lo que ella hizo…fue todo por mí-dijo con voz resuelta, me llevé las manos a mi pecho sintiendo una calidez abrazar mi corazón, levanté la vista y entonces vi como ella sostuvo frente sí el globo de nieve el cual agitó levemente- estoy confundida, Jonh ¿Qué debo hacer?"- dijo mirando un cuadro de un caballero con armadura del cual esperaba consejo, entonces comprendí que hablaba con aquella pintura…no hubo respuesta -"¡Arg! No ayudas mucho, Jonh"- gruño Anna, girando sobre si misma y poniéndose de pie.

Me retiré de la puerta, aun procesando lo que acababa de comentar Anna con su inanimado confidente, me lleve las manos al pecho sonriendo por la calidez que surgió…pero mezclado con otro sentimiento_….¿envidia?_.  
Seguí mi camino silenciosamente, necesitaba pensar , analizar la situación, caminé sin prisa hacia mi oficina.

* * *

-"Elsaaa~ -me llamó una molesta Anna, entrando sin avisar,rodeando el gran escritorio, acercándose a mi - ya me aburrí de estar viendo a una mini-mi haciendo un muñeco de nieve con una mini-tú –chilló y dejando el globo de nieve en la mesa, cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero-Además no me has enseñado bien a patinar, vayamos a jugaaaar~"- canturreó en tono chiple, dando pequeños jalones a mi capa.

-"Eso quisiera, mi pequeño Yeti, pero aún estamos en verano y todavía falta mucho para que sea invierno y haya nieve"- traté fallidamente de ahogar una estridente risa al ver su cara de "¿Estas de broma?".

-"Y lo está diciendo la señorita que con un estornudo es capaz de congelar un mar entero"- dijo ceñuda arrugando la nariz, levanté una ceja divertida al verla inflar las mejillas-¡Vamos! Podemos utilizar el Jardín secreto de mamá- propuso sonriente dando unos pequeños saltitos.

-"Esta bien- me rendí, la mire a los ojos con un brillo de complicidad- pero negaré mi culpa si el jardín se convierte en pantano cuando la nieve se derrita"- Anna sonrió maléficamente pero pronto rompió la ilusión al escapársele una risa tonta.

Tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y como si volviésemos a ser niñas comenzamos a correr por los pasillos del castillo para terminar saliendo hacia el jardín adentrándonos en él, pasando los enormes rosales y las enredaderas, llegamos a una gran valla, abrimos la puerta y llegamos a un pequeño claro que era rodeado por rosas, jazmines y lirios y en medio de todo esto un frondoso árbol de maple que de entre sus ramas se colaban los rayos del sol.

-"Desde que Papá y Mamá se fueron- la dulce voz de Anna llenó el lugar, giré hacia ella quien tocaba suavemente los pétalos de un lirio- he cuidado de este jardín…esperando que algún día tu vinieras aquí conmigo y pudiésemos estar juntas"- levantó suavemente la mirada haciéndola chocar con la mía, logrando que me perdiese en ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Sentí un pequeño ardor en mis mejillas, di media vuelta tratando de ocultar mi evidente sonrojo ,miré las palmas de mis manos y vi en ellas dibujarse exquisitos patrones níveos, las levanté al cielo en el cual apareció un gran copo de nieve que relucía a la luz del sol, con un chasquido de este empezaron a caer copos de nieve que poco a poco empezaron a teñir el césped, hice ademanes con mis manos en complicadas posiciones haciendo que se formaran columnas de hielo talladas, finalmente subí un poco mi vestido, mostrando mi tacón hecho de hielo sólido para dar un fuerte pisotón al suelo que pronto se convirtió en hielo sólido , suspiré satisfecha al ver terminada nuestra próxima "Zona de guerra". Impulse mis piernas, comenzando a sentir los copos de nieve chocar en mi rostro, pasé frente a Anna patinando agraciadamente por el hielo ocultando una sonrisa al ver a el pequeño Yeti casi resbalar al intentar poner un pie en el hielo.

-"¿Qué no piensas unirte?"- solté una pequeña risa al verla cruzar sus brazos.

-"Más vale que no te estés riendo de mí, Elsa- comentó irritada, inflando sus mejillas- no todos podemos ser tan elegantes patinando como tú"-

-"Si no me equivoco- _Aunque_ últimamente dudo de eso- tú fuiste la que tuvo esta idea- tome aliento, hablando con voz chillona tratando de imitar lo mejor que podía a Anna- Elsaa~ estoy cansada de ver como una mini-mi ñañaña, enséñame como patina-Ah!- sentí algo frio golpear mi nuca, giré mirando ceñuda a mi hermana, quien silbaba inocentemente-¿me acabas de lanzar una bola de nieve?"-

-"Emh…No"- dijo mirando a ambos lados.

Continúe mirandola inquisidoramente, acercándome poco a poco.

-"¿Tal vez?"- retrocedió nerviosa unos pasos, aun mirando a todas partes.

Junte mis manos, elevándolas sobre mi cabeza, dentro de ellas se había formado una gran bola de nieve que brillaba bajo el sol, Anna tragó rápidamente retrocediendo.

-"¡No! ¡Elsa espera!, no es justo porque tú tienes poderes y yo no –chilló tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos- tú ya me has lanzado muchas bolas de nieve, creo que ya estamos a mano- tembló ante mi mirada maléfica.

-"Eso es lo que lo hace más divertido, hermanita- susurré riéndome por lo bajo- pero no te preocupes, no te la lanzaré"- dije manteniendo la bola de nieve entre mis manos.

-"¿Qué?- bajo sus brazos, parpadeando incrédula- ¿N-No lo harás?- Yo asentí bajando la bola de nieve, Anna sonrió triunfante ¡SPLAT! La bola de nieve le pego de lleno en la cara-"¡Ahh! ¡Esta friooo~!- lloró limpiándose la nieve de sus mejillas.

-"Ahora SI estamos a mano- crucé los brazos con orgullo, dando una sonrisa ladeada-que te sirva de lección, princesa, no es nada educado lanzar cosas a la gente- dije con un exagerado tono de la realeza-¿entonces no piensas traer tu trasero hasta acá y enseñarme lo que puedes hacer?"- dije desafiante

-"Te enseñare que puedo patinar mejor que tu"- me lanzó una mirada retadora, señalo a sus botas y apunte hacia ellas , de mis manos un pequeño tifón plateado fue a la planta de estas, salió una cuchilla de hielo en cada bota.

-"He visto venados patinar mejor que tú, hermanita- reí al ver como ella me sacaba la lengua groseramente- además, ni siquiera estas _en_ el hielo todavía- bromeé pasando frente a ella dando hábilmente un giro. Apenas hubo puesto un pie en el hielo resbaló estrepitosamente, logré atraparla tomando su brazo y atrayéndola hacia mi, rodeando su cadera con mi mano libre

-"¿Necesitas una mano?"- sonreí, ayudándola de nuevo a ponerse de pie, ahora sobre el hielo.

-"Si te ofreces, no me negaré"- dijo sonriendo, tomando mis frías manos entre las suyas sintiendo su calidez, retrocedí lentamente guiándola por el hielo, ayudándola a no caer pues parecía un ciervo recién nacido.

-"Más rápido-suplicó, la miré algo insegura pero ella asintió, completamente decidida. Aumente poco a poco la velocidad, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y poco a poco soltó mi mano derecha-lo estoy logrando- susurró y pronto soltó mi otra mano, ahora ella estaba patinando por sí misma en línea recta-¡Lo estoy logrando, Elsa!"- exclamó Anna llena de alegría.

-"Asi es, mi pequeña Yeti, lo estás haciendo"- sonreí, patinando a lado de ella, pero pronto ella agarró más velocidad, sus piernas empezaron a temblar afectando su curso, dirigiéndose a la valla, Anna había entrado en pánico.

-"¡Oh! Elsa ¡¿Cómo paro?!"- gritó desesperada

-"Dobla tus rodillas y concentra tu peso en la parte de atrás de los patines"- explique rápidamente, adelantándome en el trayecto esperando lo peor.

-"¡No funciona!"- gritó Anna agitando frenéticamente sus brazos. Me posicione frente a ella abriendo mis brazos, preparándome para el impacto.

3…2…1

-"Uff"- Suspire quejándome, sintiendo el duro suelo en mi espalda, inhalé adolorida tratando de tomar aire que por el fuerte golpe había perdido, sentí una gran calidez en mi pecho y un cuerpo sobre mí, abrí los ojos y a unos cuantos milímetros de mí el rostro de Anna el cual mostraba un fuerte sonrojo y sus ojos celestes mirándome con asombro, nuestras narices estaban tocándose.

-"Hey…Hola"- susurró Anna tímidamente, parpadeé apenas asimilando la situación pues mi cerebro se había apagado, solamente podía pensar en lo mucho que me agradaba tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío…sintiendo su calor.  
El mundo se había derretido a nuestro alrededor y vi fugazmente como una chispa indescifrable aparecía en sus ojos celestes, separé un poco los labios al sentir como ella recargaba mas su cuerpo en mi pecho, acercándose a mí.

-"*Ehem*- una garganta se aclaró estridentemente tras nosotras, antes de que Anna saliese de su estupor yo ya estaba de pie con mi infalible porte real, miré seriamente al sirviente que se encontraba ahora frente a mí- su majestad, ha llegado una invitación del Reino de Corona, piden que sea contestado inmediatamente- dijo haciendo una reverencia, entregándome el documento gentilmente- con su permiso"- dijo dando vuelta y retirándose.

-"Hey, vas a ayudarme a levantarme ¿o qué?"-una voz irritada vino detrás de mi, giré aun viendo a Anna en el suelo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? Te ves preciosa desde acá arriba"- bromeé tratando de quitar importancia a lo sucedido hacia un momento, solté una risa al ver su sonrojo intensificarse tanto que sus pecas desaparecieron detrás de este. Me acerque a la ofendida tendiéndole mi mano que pronto jaló, atrayéndome hacia ella y plantándome un beso en la frente.

-"Y tú te ves injustamente linda desde acá abajo"- susurró juguetonamente, poniéndose de pie y patinando torpemente hacia un montículo de nieve, en donde se sentó para quitarse los patines.

Le di la espalda, tratando de ocultar un sonrojo que apareció en mis mejillas níveas, suspiré tomando compostura y seriedad.

-"Tengo que ir a la oficina a responder esto- dije levantando el pergamino- ¿podemos vernos mas tar"-

-"No te preocupes, sé que es tu deber realístico y esas cosas- dijo con una pierna al aire tratando quitarse la bota- nos vemos en la cena"- me brindó una sonrisa que correspondí.

Emprendí camino al castillo, entonces empecé a escuchar a lo lejos bufidos y quejidos, Anna ni siquiera podía quitarse unos simples patines "_Debería de rendirse como patinadora sobre hielo" _pensé resignada.

* * *

Cerré las enormes puertas de tras mi, aun confundida por lo que había pasado hace rato _"¿Qué fue eso? Ese sentimiento otra vez" _Recordé entonces el documento que tenía en mi mano, sacudí la cabeza tratando de hacer a un lado mis sentimientos, esto era un deber real.

-"¿Reino de Corona?- baje la mirada recorriendo el pergamino que estaba sellado con cera y en este un sol impreso, rompí el sello y estiré el pergamino mientras mi sentaba en la silla de respaldo alto:

_"Honorable Reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

Por medio de la presente, le invitamos cordialmente a una celebración que se llevara a cabo el ultimo día del mes, en el castillo del soberano Reino de Corona, por el motivo de la celebración anual de las luminarias con el fin de festejar el regreso de la princesa Rapunzel a su hogar.  
Esperamos ansiosos su asistencia y la de su familia.

Bajo lo último, unas palabras que no coincidían con la caligrafía estaban garabateadas con tinta diferente.

"_No te atrevas a faltar, Elsa.  
Atte: Rapunzel"_

-"Rapunzel…"- susurré estrechando los ojos, tratando de recordar donde había escuchado antes el nombre de la chica, entonces abrí los ojos de golpe pues el recuerdo vino mi mente.

_-"¿Qué es ese exquisito olor?"- dije inhalando la embriagante esencia-"Chocolate"- exclamamos al unísono Anna y yo, soltando ambas una risa torpe.  
_  
-_"Nunca me había sentido tan bien, esto es perfecto…desearía que esto fuera así por siempre"- dijo ella sonriendo, con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos que me miraban con amor, ignorando a los ministros y demás personas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor, el mundo se había derretido para nosotras, solamente mirándonos mutuamente._

-"Yo también-dije suavemente, mirándola a los ojos que casi dejaban escapar los sentimientos acumulados en tantos años, sintiendo la calidez inundar mi pecho. Borré mi sonrisa al ver su mechón blanco entre su pelirroja cabellera, ese blanco recordatorio del porqué de todo.

"CASI LA MATAS" ese pensamiento golpeó violentamente mi alma, la culpa que llevaba arrastrando por mucho tiempo volvió y con más intensidad. "Estuve a punto de asesinarla." Lo mejor es alejarme de ella…seguir fuera de su vida, como siempre fue el plan.

- "Pero no será así"- solté tajante, desviando mi mirada fríamente.

-"¿Pero porque no? "- se acercó Anna tratando de tocarme, lo evité retirándome bruscamente.

-"Solamente no será"- corté gélidamente dándole la espalda cerrando los ojos tratando de contener el dolor en mi pecho, suspiré como si el aire fuera a tranquilizar mi corazón.

_  
-"Yo…volveré en un momento"- rozó con tristeza cada una de las palabras que dijo, levanté la vista un poco a tiempo de verla desaparecer entre la multitud que no paraba de beber, bailar y reír._

-"Anna…"- susurré abrazándome a mí misma, Me abofeteé mentalmente ¿Cómo pude olvidar por un segundo que soy un monstruo? Nunca mereceré la paz y mucho menos la felicidad, Anna nunca estará a salvo de mi, ella no debe saber mi secreto…porque si lo hace me odiara para siempre. El sonido de la alegre música fue ahogada por el fuerte zumbido en mis oídos, no podía sentirme más fuera de lugar pues la felicidad de la gente contrastaba terriblemente con lo que sentía en mi corazón, mi mirada se clavó en el suelo tratando de retomar mi porte real.

-"¿Reina Elsa?-levanté la mirada con sorpresa, encontrando a una chica algo menos que yo, con cabellos castaños que mostraban una pequeña corona y unos ojos esmeraldas que me observaban- Feliz cumpleaños"- dijo alegre.

-"Gracias…emh" - dije educadamente brindándole una sonrisa algo fingida, observé el rostro de la chica, tratando de recordar su nombre en la lista de invitados o de que familia pertenecía, un incómodo silencio se había formado entre nosotras.

-"Sé lo que ha de estar pensando- dijo soltando una pequeña risa- pero no se preocupe, no la culpo en lo absoluto por no saber quién soy, tampoco lo sabía yo hasta hace apenas unos meses atrás- sonrió ladeadamente tratando de contener una risa al ver mi rostro de confusión- Soy Rapunzel, la princesa del Reino de Corona"- hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras me miraba juguetonamente.

-"Es un placer- correspondí, aún confundida- pero estoy perdida ¿a qué se refería con eso de que no sabía quién era hasta hace poco?"- dije tomando dos copas de champagne de una charola que cargaba un mesero, ofreciéndole una a la princesa que aceptó gustosa.

-"Verá su majestad…fui raptada cuando era una bebé"- me sorprendí, pues en vez de mostrar incomodidad ó tristeza, lo dijo con toda normalidad.

-"Oh, yo lo lamento- fui tomada desprevenida, Rapunzel solo negaba gentilmente con la cabeza- espera un momento, tú... ¡Tú eres la princesa perdida!"- exclamé recordando pues una vez escuche a mis padres hablar de ella.

-"Sip, la princesa perdida que fue secuestrada por su cabello mágico"- bromeó dando un pequeño sorbo a la copa- y bien ¿Qué se siente convertirse en reina?"-

-"Pues no es nada del otro mun-mordí mi lengua abriendo los ojos de golpe- espera, ¿¡tu cabello es mágico!?"- dije sorprendida. Nunca antes había pensado en conocer a otro humano y mucho menos a una chica algo menor que yo, que poseyera poderes mágicos, por primera vez no me sentía tan rara y "única" como mis padres solían decirme, tantas preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza; ¿Todo tu reino lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo ocultas? ¿Tu poder es peligroso? ¿Cómo aprendiste a vivir con ello? Pronto sentí una gran empatía con la chica frente a mí con ganas de contarle absolutamente todo sobre mi más obscuro poder.

-"No lo tengo, ya no más, mi novio lo cortó - dijo tocando las puntas de su cabello castaño- y tal parece ya no volverá a crecer"-sonrió sinceramente, como si pareciese aliviada.

Bajé la mirada viendo los guantes que cubrían las palmas de mis manos, mis terribles y mágicas manos, el ridículo pensamiento de cortarme las manos hasta los codos me pareció por un segundo la solución, por fin podría estar a lado de Anna sin que nada nos separara, no tener miedo de tocarla ó abrazarla…pero las cosas no funcionan así.

-"Reina ¿se encuentra bien?"-sentí como una cálida mano tocaba mi hombro que bruscamente aleje.

-"Si, estoy bien"- sonreí nerviosamente por mi reacción.

-"¿Sabe? Quizás podamos escribirnos mutuamente, una vez que haya llegado a mi reino"- propuso ansiosa.

-"Eso me encantaría"-

-"Rapunzel, tus padres te están buscando para- un joven se acercó rápidamente, pero al verme guardo silencio y dio una marcada reverencia- Su majestad, felicidades emhm por su coronación y su cumpleaños"- vaciló nervioso por mi semblante.

-"Reina Elsa, quiero presentarle a mi novio Eugene- el chico solo me saludo con la mano, asentí-No quiero ser grosera pero tengo que retirarme, su majestad"- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia tomando camino.

-"Ah Rapunzel- alcé la voz, ella giró hacia mí- llámame solo Elsa"- sonreí sinceramente, ella asintió alejándose entre la multitud junto aquel chico.

Sonreí ladeadamente, recordando lo que después había sucedido ese día "_vaya manera de festejar un cumpleaños" _pensé con sorna. Miré pensativa el dorado sello del sol en fondo morado "Ella podría darme algunas respuestas…sobre su poder" pensé resuelta, tomé un papel en blanco, escribiendo hábilmente en él , sellándolo finalmente. Miré satisfecha el posdata al final de la hoja  
_  
"Nos veremos pronto, Rapunzel" _


	7. El cielo esta despierto

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las enormes montañas que rodeaban Arendelle y sus últimos rayos se colaban por los grandes ventanales que chocaban contra el gran candil, iluminando el estudio.

Suspiré pesadamente con cansancio mirando a través del humo de una taza de té que sostenía frente a mí a los documentos que había sobre el escritorio, uno de ellos tenía sellado el escudo de las Islas del Sur en el que se anunciaba el arribo dentro de 1 semana de 2 galeones llenos de azúcar, trigo, café y cebada que correspondían al primer cargamento del mes y sobre todo la breve visita del Principe Alrick a Arendelle para final del mes, con el fin de tratar los asuntos sobre la exportación de minerales y metales a su reino, cerré los ojos y con mi mano libre sobé mi sien con fastidio por tan solo pensar en la inminente visita.

Deslicé desde abajo del montón de papeles un sobre en blanco, extrañada levanté la ceja disponiéndome a abrirlo mientras daba un sorbo a mi té que casi escupí sobre todo el escritorio por lo que acababa de leer en esa carta. Weselton había mandado una petición para re-unir lazos políticos y comerciales. _"¡¿Qué acaso el Duque es Idiota?!" _Pensé tragando el té con dificultad "_No, no lo es, ¡es un cínico sinvergüenza! ¿Qué acaso piensa que no he olvidado como mando a esos dos gorilas a mi castillo para asesinarme? ¡Y ni siquiera han pasado 2 semanas de eso!-_ tomé una pluma, mojando su punta en tinta roja y escribiendo elegantemente a lo largo de la carta dando mi ultimátum con una simple palabra "DENEGADO", doblé la carta metiéndola de vuelta al sobre en el cual escribí "De vuelta al remitente", arrojé el sobre sobre otro montón de papeles que serían enviados dentro de poco _"O tal vez el muy estúpido no sabe que esos gorilas abrieron la boca y confesaron_ _antes de que él se marchará a su tierra, que hizo un trato con ese príncipe de pacotilla con tal de que una vez que se hiciese con Arendelle, le tocaría a Weselton una parte del Botín"_ Froté suavemente mi frente, tratando de ignorar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que empezaba a aparecer ,cerré los ojos tratando de calmar las punzadas de dolor.

*Knock* *Knock"

Un fuerte golpeteo vino desde la puerta, levanté rápidamente mi mirada agradecida por la repentina distracción pues empezaba a asimilar que columnas, púas y monstruos de hielo destruyendo Weselton sería una respuesta legitima y más que merecida por las acciones del Duque.

-"Puede pasar"- levante un poco la voz, tomando compostura y acomodando el desastre de papeles que tenía frente a mí. La puerta se abrió mostrando a un gran hombre uniformado que cargaba un enorme pergamino bajo su brazo, él me dirigió una sonrisa, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

-"Buenas tardes, Elsa"- dijo dando una breve reverencia.

-"Igualmente Luther, ¿podemos empezar?- sonreí mientras apuntaba con mi mano al par de sillas del otro lado del escritorio, él asintió dejándose caer pesadamente en una y aclarándose la garganta abrió el pergamino el cual en realidad era una carta náutica, poniéndolo en el escritorio frente a mí.

-"Sobre el viaje al Reino de Corona-dijo apuntando lo que parecía ser una península- tracé una ruta segura y rápida de llegar y calcule el tiempo de viaje quedando en un día- explicó mientras arrastraba su dedo a lo largo del papel, mostrando que el viaje seria a mar abierto, no habría atajos- tomando en cuenta que el ultimo del mes es dentro de cuatro días, partiremos la madrugada de pasado mañana para llegar sin contratiempos"- finalizó acariciando con orgullo su poblado bigote

-" Me complace su eficiencia-dije sonriendo sinceramente- No sé qué haría sin usted, comandante"- él correspondió mi gesto, pero entonces una fugaz sombra de duda paso por su rostro.

-"¿Invitara a la princesa?"-

-"Por supuesto- Luther se sorprendió ante esto- quiero decir, ya no quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotras ¿y qué mejor oportunidad que esta?"- dije encogiendo los hombros, tratando de ocultar un sonrojo.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo sonriendo, recogiendo la carta náutica la cual dobló poniéndola bajo su brazo- lo mejor es retirarme para ir haciendo los preparativos y avisar a mis hombres-retrocedió unos pasos -una cosa más su majestad- me miró a los ojos- el Endurance será el que vaya a zarpar en esta ocasión, que tenga buenas noches"- dio una reverencia antes de haberse marchado, cerrando las puertas tras de él.

Me había quedado viendo la puerta, pues desde la muerte de mis padres el Endurance jamás había salido del puerto, las puertas siendo rápidamente abiertas me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-"Su majestad, siento mucho la interrupción- se disculpó la nerviosa sirvienta, bajando la cabeza- yo pensé que la princesa estaría con usted"-

-"No te preocupes no interrumpes nada- hice un ademan con mi mano, restando importancia-y Anna de seguro ha de estar por ahí hablando con Jonh ó en el jardín"-

-"No comprende ,su majestad, pues nadie en el castillo la ha vuelto a ver desde que salió con usted esta mañana- respondió rápidamente- todos pensábamos que estaba con usted"- unió sus manos con nerviosismo.

-"¿Cómo que no la encuentran?"- la sirvienta dio un respingo, me levanté estrepitosamente de la silla mirando al reloj fugazmente 8:30, ya había pasado la hora de la cena y Anna no había venido a buscarme como normalmente lo hacía "_Esto no puede ser bueno"_

-"Avisa a todas las personas del castillo- ordené encaminándome a la puerta- y avisa a los guardias que estén atentos, nadie entra y nadie sale"- dije mirándola a los ojos, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia para después irse rápidamente.

* * *

La plateada luna iluminaba tenuemente los pasillos del castillo y el sonido de mis tacones de hielo contra el piso mármol rompía el silencio de la penumbra, mi rostro era alumbrado por las velas del candelabro que llevaba en mis manos. Dos horas…desde hacía dos horas había estado buscando a Anna por todo el castillo y a cada segundo la tensión en mi cuerpo se incrementaba y la preocupación llenaba mi pecho, mis órdenes habían sido acatadas y las puertas principales y traseras habían sido cerradas y custodiadas por guardias.  
Había registrado cada habitación del castillo y centímetro del jardín, incluso nuestra pequeña "zona de guerra" pero aún seguía sin rastro de Anna, ningún pensamiento asomaba por mi mente mas que encontrarla y abrazarla, desde hacía tiempo no había podido ocultar la aflicción de mi rostro pues le miedo y la frustración estaban a punto de dominarme, no porque estuviera prácticamente bañada en tinieblas y sola, sino por lo que le pudiese haber pasado a la persona que más amo.

*¡STRACK¡*

Una golpe seco me saco de mi ensimamiento, levanté la vista logrando ver como una ventana había sido abierta con violencia y una figura entraba a través de ella, pero antes que pudiese reaccionar una fuerte brisa me golpeó, apagando súbitamente las velas del candelabro dejándome completamente a obscuras, el pánico inundo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.  
_Ahora estaba sola en un pasillo_

en penumbras…

con un extraño.

El candelabro se resbalo de mis manos cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo dando por sentado donde me encontraba en esa obscuridad "_Grave Error"_, sentí la presencia del extraño acercarse, observarme como si pudiese verme a plena luz del día,agudicé mis sentidos y giré hacia donde escuchaba unos pasos acercarse rápidamente

-"¡ALEJAT-mmhmmm"- unas cálidas manos habían tapado mi boca ahogando mi grito y un brazo rodeo mi cintura con fuerza, abrí mis manos sintiendo el poder concentrarse en mis palmas lista para defenderme, no habría que pensarlo dos veces…

-"Shhh ¿quieres que nos descubran?- una suave voz susurró a mi oído _"¡¿Anna?!"- _vas a echarlo todo a perder- bajo más su voz atrayéndome más hacia ella , sentí un terrible sonrojo en mi rostro pues podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y cada curva de su torso contra mi espalda y como su aroma embriagaba mis sentidos, ahogué un profundo suspiro y agradecí al cielo que estuviéramos a solas en la más profunda obscuridad pues así ella no podría verme de esa manera- te soltare, pero debes prometerme que no harás ningún ruido y que me seguirás sin hacer preguntas, ¿trato?"- susurró juguetonamente pero con un toque amenazante.

Cerré los ojos tratando de reprimir esa calidez que me embargaba...que estaba disfrutando, asentí para que ella retirara su agarre, no porque yo lo quisiera sino porque mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte y Anna podría notarlo, dándose cuenta de este sentimiento que aflora cada vez que la veo, que pienso en ella…ó cuando roza su piel con la mía. Su tibia mano se deslizó de mis labios al igual que su brazo de mi cintura y un suspiró suyo golpeó gentilmente mi nuca.

-"Ahora sígueme, no tengas miedo-una cálida mano tomo la mía, entre lanzando nuestros dedos- y recuerda, nada de preguntas"- un leve jalón a mi brazo indicó que ella empezaba a caminar, la seguí con paso titubeante pues no podía ver nada por la obscuridad que reinaba el lugar.

Mi vista logro captar algo de luz plateada cuando doblamos el pasillo delante de mi iluminando las curvas de mi captora, ella miro hacia atrás haciendo que nuestras miradas chocaran un breve momento pero con intensidad, sonreí torpemente apretando levemente su mano y sus ojos mostraron fugazmente una chispa indescriptible, volteó a ver la ventana abierta de par en par al final del pasillo, la misma que había abierto hacia un momento, una vez que estábamos frente a esta, Anna puso un pie en una góndola que estaba fuera de esta.

-"¡Anna!¡ No!"- alcé mi voz jalando su mano.

-"Shhh- puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, parándose completamente sobre la góndola mientras sujetaba con su mano libre una cuerda-¿confías en mi?- me miró levantando una ceja, vacile al ver la caída de 3 pisos bajo ella _,_ separé los labios titubeante pero asentí tan pronto observe su mirada llena de determinación-bien, ahora ven conmigo-dijo satisfecha, dándome un pequeño jalón a mi brazo con el que me impulsé, soltó su agarre de mi mano para envolver mi cintura con su brazo-si te da algo de vértigo puedes abrazarme- levante la mirada topándome con su sonriente rostro a escasos centímetros de mí, abracé temblorosamente con fuerza su pecho entonces empezó a jalar hacia abajo la cuerda subiéndonos hasta el techo, cerré los ojos con fuerza enterrando mi rostro en su cuello ,tratando de ignorar el hecho de que un paso en falso podría llevarnos a nuestras muertes, el movimiento de su brazo se detuvo y escuche un fuerte suspiro de cansancio-ya llegamos pero tu tendrás que bajar primero –abrí mis ojos que fueron ofuscados por la luz de la luna, me separe un poco viendo a mi lado el borde de las tejas del techo- tú sabes, para amarrar esta cosa o si no podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien nos encuentre ó que hagas un tobogán de hielo"- bromeó quitando su brazo de mi cadera, deshice el abrazo pisando una teja que se veía más o menos firme y finalmente me puse de pie extendiendo mis brazos tratando de mantener el equilibrio en el inclinado techo, levanté la mirada atónita al ver como Anna con toda naturalidad aseguraba la góndola y estoicamente saltaba al techo.

-"Anna…"- llame su atención, tratando de no hacer un movimiento en falso.

-"Ven hermanita, quiero mostrarte algo- se acercó a mi caminando sin preocupación tomando mis manos, tal cual yo lo hice con ella esta mañana al conducirla por el hielo-te encantará"-

Caminé con dificultad maldiciendo por lo bajo pues mis tacones de hielo se atoraban en cada grieta y hueco entre las tejas provocando risas ahogadas de mi hermana. Levanté la mirada confundida cuando deje de escuchar su risa y seguí la mirada de ella, frente a nosotras había una pequeña saliente sobre la que estaba extendida una manta morada aterciopelada y almohadas. Anna se soltó de nuestro agarre acercándose a su improvisada "cama" en la cual se tumbó abrazando una almohada, contuve el aliento al ver tal escena: Anna, acostada frente a mi en una cama al aire libre, bañada por la etérea luna…todo hecho para mí, un fuerte sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, y el palpitar de mi corazón inundo mis oídos, separe mis labios aun sin saber que decir.

_¿Es por esto por lo que desapareció…para preparar esto?  
¿Por qué me habrá traído aquí…?_

Anna giro su cuerpo hacia mí, mirándome con una sonrisa –"Ven, quiero que veas algo conmigo"- invitó dando golpecitos a su lado en la manta, caminé torpemente hacia ella, sentándome a su lado manteniendo mi mirada al frente suspirando incómodamente, no por la altura sino por los sentimientos que quemaban mi corazón y afloraban en mi piel…esos sentimientos incorrectos que sentía por ella.

-"Anna...yo- tartamudeé bajando la mirada- ¿Por qué me traj…- Abrí los ojos sorprendida al sentir una mano apoyarse en mi pecho y empujarme hacia atrás haciendo que mi cabeza se posara sobre una almohada acostándome a lado de mi hermana-Wow!- mi mirada se perdió en el firmamento presenciando el bello tintinear de las estrellas en el basto cielo, los cometas que rasgaban la penumbra sobre nosotras y los fríos colores que se entremezclaban en la aterciopelada y perpetua obscuridad…"_Era esto lo que querías mostrarme" _Giré levemente mi rostro para observar a mi hermana pero el sonrojo en mi rostro se intensifico al descubrir que era ella la que me miraba perdidamente con una sonrisa.

-"¿Te gusta?- asentí levemente sintiendo mis ojos perderse en los suyos- Mamá solía decir que cada hombre buscaba consuelo al ver a las estrellas y creo que tenía algo de razón…-suspiró tomando mi mano izquierda, entre lanzando nuestros dedos- Desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando solía sentirme sola y triste, miraba a las estrellas y les contaba lo que sentía- sonrió resignada mientras devolvía su mirada al firmamento- pensaba que ellas me escuchaban y que la estrella del norte algún día me cumpliría mi deseo- la melancolía en su voz rozaba cada palabra, apunto suavemente a un punto que brillaba más fuerte, resaltando sobre las demás.

-"¿Y cuál es tu deseo?"- susurré suavemente, observando embelesada como el brillo de la estrellas se proyectaban en sus ojos.

Giró su cuerpo hacia a mi apartando su vista de las estrellas y uniéndola con la mía-"Eso no importa…pues ya se cumplió- subió nuestras manos entrelazadas, posándolas en su pecho –Y fue entonces que hace poco me di cuenta…que nadie estamos realmente solos en este mundo"-

Una solitaria lagrima de felicidad corrió por mi sien cayendo en la almohada, mi corazón dio un vuelco y un fuerte palpitar calentaba mi pecho, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro pues era lo más hermoso que había escuchado vida, tanto que incluso trataba de contener mi impulso de abrazarla y…besarla.

-"Solo quería que supieras que me alegra que hayas subido aquí conmigo, significa mucho para mí- sonrió cálidamente, deslizo su mano libre para acariciar mi mejilla- Te extrañe…y mucho, Elsa..."-

Suspiré dolidamente, sintiendo el dolor que llevo cargando desde hacia mucho

–"Anna…lo siento, perdóname en verdad, si yo me aleje de ti todo este tie"- ella cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza gentilmente.

-"No hay nada que perdonar-interrumpió- ahora lo que importa es que estas aquí conmigo y que nada ni nadie va a separarnos, y eso es lo que siempre había deseado- se estiró un poco, plantándome un tierno beso en la frente- No quiero a una reina perfecta, solo te quiero a ti –su voz tembló un poco- solo necesito que mi hermana mayor este ahí para mí, eso es todo, ¿podrías prometérmelo?"- acarició suavemente mi mejilla mientras dejaba escapar un pequeña sonrisa

Miré a Anna sin saber que responder, pues me había dado cuenta realmente cuanta falta le había hecho a través de estos años, de que su mayor sueño no era encontrar al príncipe perfecto sino tan solo que yo estuviera a su lado…pero ahora nadie podía interponerse entre nosotras –"Si -susurré tomando su mano- te lo prometo- ella sonrió pues de seguro podía escuchar el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón, suspiré profundamente tomando algo de valor, dejando que este sentimiento, que no ha hecho más que crecer en todo este tiempo, escapara y acariciara cada palabra-Te amo, Anna…y mucho"- sonreí al sentirme un poco orgullosa de mi difícil confesión, ninguna palabra salió de los labios de mi hermana pues en vez de eso en ellos se dibujó una sonrisa sincera, me perdí en sus ojos sintiéndome satisfecha por su reacción, entonces reflejados en estos vi múltiples colores. Anna devolvió su vista hacia el firmamento separando los labios con sorpresa en su rostro, seguí su mirada y sobre nosotras, rompiendo la obscuridad perpetua del firmamento, un bello velo de luz danzaba libremente en el basto cielo bañando en colores las puntas de las montañas. Desvié mi vista de la aurora boreal para observar la radiante sonrisa en el rostro de Anna, algo que era incluso más hermoso que el espectáculo que sucedía sobre nosotras.

-"Mira, Elsa…el cielo está despierto"- 

* * *

*******************************************************************************************************  
Hola chicos, aquí Checker.  
Lamento si pongo esto al final del capitulo pues también ami me repatea tener que hacerlo, pero no lo veo mas opción :D.  
Solo quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por sus Reviews ya que me inspiran a escribir este Fic y continuarlo hasta sus ultimas consecuencias :D...Bueno no, pero claro que continuare.  
Muchisimas gracias enserio, sus comentarios son tomados muy en cuenta y me ayudan a seguir mejorando.  
Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo ¡Cuidense, copitos de nieve! :D


	8. ¿Que te hace tan diferente?

_Jugueteaba nerviosamente con el encaje de mi vestido, esperando fuera de las enormes puertas de la sala del trono porque Papá y Mamá me habían pedido que estuviese fuera pues hacia un buen rato había llegado el sacerdote del reino junto con otro hombre que llevaba puesto un sombrero gracioso y una túnica blanca cubierta parcialmente por una capa roja con adornos dorados, cargando en su mano derecha un báculo y colgando de su cuello una cruz de plata._

"¿Qué hace ese señor aquí? ¿Por qué el sacerdote se veía tan triste?" pensé recargándome en la pared, miré impaciente a ambos lados del desierto pasillo abrazando firmemente una pequeña muñeca pelirroja con vestido verde olivo "¿El habrá venido también por mi culpa?"  
Levanté mi mirada dirigiéndola a las puertas que estaban a mi lado, a través de la gruesa madera salían voces furiosas, me acerque con cuidado apoyando mi oído contra la puerta.

-"Usted no sabe del peligro en la que está poniendo a este reino- una voz ronca y grave se elevó sobre la voz suplicante de mamá- ¡E incluso viola los mandamientos de nuestro señor todopoderoso!- deduje que el que gritaba era aquel hombre de curioso sombrero.

-"Señor Arzobispo, mi hija no viola ninguno de los mandamientos de Dios ¡ella nació así!"- gritó papá y entonces escuche un golpe hueco, di un pequeño brinco por el ruido abrazando más la muñeca.

-"¡Es una blasfemia que tenga como heredera a una hechicera! ¡A esa...esa COSA!- escupió ese hombre, contuve el aliento y las ganas de llorar al escuchar el lamento de mamá "No sientas, No sientas" me repetí asustada soltando la muñeca en la que había comenzado a aparecer escarcha cayendo secamente en el suelo y con mi mirada clavada en ella escuche las últimas palabras del Arzobispo

–"Esa cosa debe estar…"

-"Donde un monstruo merece estar"- el recuerdo de esas palabras dichas por ese hombre con su ronca y seseante voz, escapó de mis labios en un inaudible susurro que desapareció junto con un suspiro ahogado.

Mi mirada se había perdido entre los exquisitos patrones pintados del techo de la habitación la cual apenas era tenuemente iluminada pues a pesar de los leves rayos del sol del amanecer aún reinaba la obscuridad nocturna en Arendelle. Parpadeé con cansancio suspirando silenciosamente, no sabía con exactitud cuánto llevaba despierta ya que una calma respiración chocando contra mi cuello, la calidez de un cuerpo a mi lado y unos brazos que que envolvían mi torso me habían sacado de mi breve sueño. Baje mi vista y en mi pecho pude ver una maraña de cabellos pelirrojos _"Anna…" _pensé con júbilo,no oculté la gran sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro, sintiendo un calor inundar mi pecho.

"_Esto es real_-me repetí, sintiendo la alegría inundar mi cuerpo- _ella esta acostada a mi lado….ambas abrazándonos_"

Cerré mis ojos recordando que esto solo había pasado en mis sueños, esos sueños que eran lo único que me mantenían cuerda y con razones de seguir respirando aún rodeada en la desolación de mi habitación donde durante mucho tiempo vi a través de mi ventana como el mundo avanzaba frente a mí, a Anna jugar alegremente con mis padres en el jardín, la interminable danza de los astros y el correr de las estaciones mientras yo aprendía todo mediante libros quedándome suspendida en el tiempo, olvidada…lejos de todo mundo… y de Anna.  
Pose el dorso de mi mano por mi frente mientras una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en mi rostro pues aunque a pesar de todo esto, una parte dentro de mi estaba agradecida por haberme autoexiliado entre esas cuatro paredes, siempre había amado a Anna pero cada día conforme yo crecía igual lo hacían estos sentimientos que al menos eran más fáciles de ocultar al otro lado de la puerta.  
El tan solo pensar como aquella noche mientras el reino festejaba a su nueva monarca, esta festejaba el volver a ver a su hermana y estar con ella…esa noche en que una vez que mi más obscuro secreto fuese revelado escale hasta la montaña del norte, esperando alejarme de mi amada hermana para que no se cumpliese mi mayor miedo…el miedo que había sido confirmado por las simples palabras de Hans en aquella tormenta que reflejaba mi corazón.

_ "Una vida sin Anna…eso es inimaginable"_ Apreté mis parpados tratando de borrar ese terrible pensamiento, un peso amargo se formó en la boca de mi estómago al recordar ese momento en que la fugaz idea de que yo la había matado y corrompido, sintiendo como mundo se derretía a mi alrededor_ "Si Hans me hubiese asesinado en ese momento… lo habría tomado como un acto de bondad y felizmente habría recibido a la muerte con una sonrisa" _sonreí amargamente sintiendo en mi boca un sabor a hiel. Aún recuerdo a mi alma pedir a gritos el frio corte de la espada el cual nunca llegó pues solo me basto levantar la mirada y darme cuenta que la terrible mentira de Hans se había vuelto verdad; Anna estando a mi lado dando su último aliento y con una expresión de completo terror…entonces perdí la cordura ante su figura congelada y ante esta mi ser hecho pedazos.  
_  
"Y aún daría mi vida si eso significaría que su corazón seguiría latiendo" _Sonreíal volver a sentir esa inmensa felicidad que me embargo cuando su cuerpo se descongelo y pude sentir otra vez sus cálidos brazos envolverme con amor, desde entonces ya me parecía casi imposible ocultar este amor que me mantuvo respirando antes y ahora; el pensar en decirle a Anna que la amaba más que a una hermana pero sentir un gran miedo y profunda vergüenza por sentir esto hacia mi hermana…mi sangre.

_"Y ahora que la tienes aquí a tu lado ¿Qué te detiene de confesarle tus sentimientos hacia ella?"_ __

"RECHAZO"

Solo imaginar la expresión de asco, repulsión y miedo de Anna al saber mis pecaminosos sentimientos hacia ella, alejándose de mí para siempre y evitando mi presencia…llegando incluso a odiarme. Ignoré el creciente dolor en mi corazón, tan solo estar a lado de la mujer que amo me era que suficiente aún si ella decidiera compartir su felicidad con Kristoff o algún otro chico y formar junto con él su familia…su vida, preferiría solo mirar de lejos su sincera sonrisa aunque alguien más la provocase _"No me importaría vivir ese destino _"sonreí a pesar de la terrible amargura que se había impregnado en mi garganta. Mi vista se escapó al delicado rostro de mi hermana quien seguía dormida _"Si alguien más viese su cabello pensaría que es el nido de algún ave" _sonreí ahogando una pequeña risa mientras le apartaba cuidadosamente un mechón pelirrojo de su mejilla "Aunque a pesar de todo…es la chica mas hermosa, plantándole un beso en la frente.

-"Te amo, Anna"-

-"Elsa"-entre sueños un suave susurro se escapó de sus labios "_Anna… ¿está soñando conmigo?"_ abrí mis ojos alarmada al sentir como los brazos de mi hermana inconscientemente afianzaban más nuestro abrazo, estrechando nuestros cuerpos logrando que yo pudiese sentir cada curva de su torso bajo su delgado camisón, sentí un leve sonrojo aparecer en mis mejillas y pronto un suave aroma a lirios embriago mis sentidos, inconscientemente saqué de entre las sabanas mi mano derecha que descansó suavemente en su mejilla y pronto surcó suavemente hasta su hombro, sintiendo bajo mi gélida piel la calidez aterciopelada de la suya, acariciando con la yema de mis dedos las pecas que adornaba su rosada piel, finalmente el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón retumbar en mis oídos me había sacado de mi ensimamiento al igual que los rayos del sol que empezaban a colarse entre las pesadas cortinas, tome a Anna entre mis brazos quitándola de mi pecho y colocándola a lado, lo último que quería es que mi fuerte palpitar la despertara.

-"Psst..Anna, es hora"- susurré divertida mientras meneaba levemente su hombro para solo recibir un pequeño gruñido, enarqué una ceja sonriendo con maldad, lentamente deshice nuestro abrazo logrando escabullirme fuera de la cama, esquivando las cajas de chocolates y platos con restos de pastel producto de nuestro asalto nocturno a la cocina, me encamine a la ventana que abrí de par en par logrando que la habitación deslumbrara bañada en rayos del sol.

-"Argh!"- Anna gruño ruidosamente siendo cegada por la luz cerrando con fuerza sus ojos mientras se cubría con las sabanas, deje escapar una pequeña risa triunfal y rápidamente volví a subir a la cama de un brinco dejándome caer dramáticamente de espaldas sobre el cuerpo de mi hermana, aguantando mi risa al escuchar los fuertes quejidos y gruñidos que venían debajo de las sabanas, sonreí recordando nuestra infancia, aquellas noches de diversión antes del accidente.

-"Anna, el cielo está despierto y nosotras le haremos compañía ¡Ven vamos a jugar!- dije en tono teatral posando el dorso de mi mano en mi frente, ella bajo las sabanas con una adormilada expresión de pensar que había perdido la razón, sonreí retadoramente, Anna saco su lengua juguetonamente levantando algo blanco sobre su cabeza ¡Paf! Una almohada había impactado en mi cara, provocando una carcajada en mi atacante-Así que jugamos sucio ¿eh?"- dije levantando amenazadoramente ambas manos mientras movía mis dedos.

-"N-no te atrev"- su amenaza había sido ahogada por risas, retorciéndose incapaz de oponer resistencia por mi ataque de cosquillas del que era víctima, finalmente cuando vi que ya no alcanzaba a tomar aire dirigí mis manos atrapando sus mejillas y acercándola suavemente dándole un beso en la frente.

-"Buenos días, mi Yeti perezosa"- saludé quitándome pesadamente de encima.

-"Buenos días, Elsa-respondió sonriente, dando un pequeño bostezo- Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así todos los días, quiero decir que sería agradable despertar y pueda verte a mi lado ¿sabes?"- confeso titubeante, mientras en sus ojos centelleo una chispa que no pude descifrar.

-"¿Enserio?"- enarqué una ceja tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo, había sido tomada desprevenida por ese pequeño deseo de mi hermana.

-"¡Sip! Pero con la condición de que si podríamos quitar la parte en la que casi me dejas ciega"- bromeó.

-"Lo que desee su Alteza-me levanté de la cama, tomando mi porte real- como Reina decreto que la palabra de la princesa será ley"- sentencié sonriendo al ver como se iluminaba el rostro de Anna.

-"Entonces quieres decir…"- lentamente una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro

-"Así es pequeño yeti, para mi será un placer despertar todos los días a tu lado, si es lo que tu deseas"-

-"¡Oh si si si!-dio unos pequeños saltitos después de haber lanzado un pequeño grito de emoción, saltó de la cama atrapándome en un efusivo abrazo que correspondí- ¡¿entonces volveremos a compartir habitación?!."- preguntó mirándome ansiosamente a los ojos.

-"Por supuesto que compartiremos habitación - asentí sosteniendo su mirada- e incluso compartiremos una cama- mordí mi lengua demasiado tarde _"Lo dije…Maldición" _Anna soltó una risita infantil al ver mi rostro en blanco, entonces se acercó lentamente a mi oído como si quisiese contarme un secreto, contuve la respiración al sentir su cálido aliento rozar el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-"Eso me parece maravilloso"- musitó.

*Knock Knock*

Ambas dimos un pequeño respingo, separándonos con las miradas clavadas en la puerta.

-"¿Su majestad?- una voz femenina vino del otro lado de la puerta- se requiere su presencia en su oficina"- acto seguido escuchamos pasos lejanos por el corredor.  
Rodé los ojos irritada, tomé el pomo de la puerta solo girando un poco la cabeza hacia mi hermana.

-"Lo siento, tengo algunos deberes…"realísticos" por así decirlo- sonreí recordando sus palabras del día anterior, observe como ella bajo la mirada abatida- pero podemos merendar juntas ¿te parece bien?"- dije entre abriendo la puerta, Anna asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Suspiré con cansancio mientras observaba como los representantes de los recolectores de hielo desaparecían tras las grandes puertas de la oficina ya que habían pedido una audiencia privada conmigo, el asunto a tratar era exponer sus inconvenientes y el preguntar el destino de su milenaria forma de vida pues una vez que regrese a Arendelle con mis poderes, ya descubiertos por mis súbditos, trate de usarlos para el bien común ó como manera recreativa para mi pueblo tal y como lo era la pista de hielo que había creado hacía poco creando dudas e inseguridad entre los recolectores de hielo a quienes les había asegurado finalmente que su estilo de vida no cambiaría en lo absoluto y que mis poderes no representarían ningún tipo de peligro para su negocio.  
Acomodé los numerosos papeles del escritorio sintiendo una vez más que el silencio había caído sobre la oficina, miré por un momento el pergamino con el sello dorado de un sol…la invitación de Rapunzel, sacudiendo la cabeza me acomode en mi asiento pesadamente y giré junto con la enorme silla para mirar a los ventanales detrás de mí mientras sentía la pesadez en mis parpados pues a pesar de que hacía apenas un par de horas me había levantado de la cama ya me sentía totalmente fatigada, Observe los fuertes rayos del sol perderse entre la neblina de las montañas, mientras que la luz doraba bañaba completamente a Arendelle, pose mi dedo contra el cristal y tracé dejando un fino camino de escarcha el contorno de un castillo a lado de la montaña del norte, el fino trazo termino por derretirse tan rápido como había aparecido, cerré los ojos apesadumbrada ya que sabía que no sentía la temperatura igual a las demás personas, pero en el verano sentía como su calor opresivo y sofocante absorbía mi energía de alguna manera, dejándome exhausta sin apenas hacer grandes esfuerzos.

Un fuerte golpe seguido de un grito me habían sacado de mis pensamientos  
-"¡ELSA!-di un respingo en la silla abriendo los ojos sobresaltada _"¿Es que acaso nunca se molesta en tocar la puerta?"_ el ruido hueco de la puerta cerrándose ahogo el sonido de sus pasos acercarse hacia mí "_Ah no importa…de todas maneras entraría" _giré rápidamente la silla quedando frente a frente con Anna quien me miraba con una sonrisa - Espero y no te importe que ya haya pedido la comida, tengo tanta hambre que me comería a un caba…- se mordió el interior de su mejilla, su sonrisa se hundió en su rostro -Hey ¿sucede algo? Te ves…algo estresada"-

-"No es nada nuevo para un monarca estar así- bromeé haciendo un ademan con mis manos restando importancia- ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?"- la recorrí con la vista de arriba abajo, encontrando manchas de polvo en su vestido y suciedad en sus botas.

-"Pfff tu sabes, ir de allá para acá y acullá- dijo rodando los ojos con sonrisa nerviosa mientras se sentaba en la esquina del enorme escritorio, entonces su mirada se clavó en la invitación frente a ella la cual tomo entre sus manos-¿este no es el pergamino que llego ayer durante…nuestra practica?- en sus mejillas apareció un fuerte sonrojo que ocultó sus pecas, ella al ver como una sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios abrió el documento ocultando su rostro tras él- ¿Reino de Corona? ¿Dónde queda eso?

-"Así es y me sorprende que no sepas donde esta ¿Qué te enseñan tus tutores?- dije en tono molesto mientras acercaba un globo terráqueo que yacía en un pedestal cercano, saqué unas elegantes gafas del cajón del escritorio que utilicé para identificar la pequeña península, apuntándola con el dedo- Mira, no queda demasiado lejos- levanté mi mirada con una sonrisa triunfal topándome solamente a Anna quien me miraba con un leve sonrojo-¿¡Qué?!"- dije enarcando una ceja.

-"N-no sabía que usaras gafas"- titubeó, suspiré molesta por la tonta distracción.

-"Cuando estoy mucho tiempo leyendo se me cansa la vista y los lentes me ayudan"- explique apenada quitándome las gafas para devolverlas dentro del cajón.

-"Se te ven Sex-¡Quiero decir! pienso que te ves preciosa con ellas osea más profesional pero sin dejar de ser preciosa- confesó rápidamente tropezando con sus palabras, dejé escapar una sonrisa torpe. Un leve golpeteo de la puerta llamo nuestra atención cortando el momento, casi pude escuchar a Anna agradecer al cielo por la interrupción, era la servidumbre que había traído un par de platos de salmón ahumado y unas copas llenas de té helado que dejaron sobre el escritorio, ellos salieron de la habitación tan pronto como habían entrado dejándonos a solas –"¿Y que es esa celebración de las luminarias?"- rompió el incómodo silencio que había aparecido en la habitación.

-"No lo sé exactamente, pero quiero suponer que un baile- me encogí de hombros, bajando la mirada con un poco de tristeza- y tal parece irán casi todos los mandatarios de los reinos ya que sería la primera vez que yo aparezca después de aquel gran invierno, desde ese dia todos los mandatarios saben de mis poderes y ven la oportunidad de ganarse mi confianza ó deshacerse de mí…-cerré mis ojos ignorando el dolor que cruzó mi pecho.

-"Vamos no seas tan ruda contigo misma-posó su mano libre en mi hombro- todo irá bien y si no siempre puedes echarme la culpa, al fin y al cabo todos saben que soy una experta arruinando fiestas- sonrió socarronamente mientras daba un sorbo a la copa entonces una sombra cruzó su rostro borrando todo rastro de felicidad-espera…¿tienes miedo a que alguien pueda hacerte daño?"-

-"La idea paso por mi cabeza- admití- pero eso no me preocupa en lo absoluto pues Rapunzel ha de tener guardias y vigías ó en el peor de los casos tendrían que vérselas conmigo- observe mis manos fríamente-además no solo eso me preocupa…también esperaba bailar"-confesé con ansiedad, Vi como Anna se atragantaba con su bebida tosiendo un poco tratando de tomar un poco de aire, ella me miró confundida.

-"Emh pero yo que sepa eso no fue un problema para ti, digo, eres la reina y nadie puede obligarte a bailar y si así alguien insistiera solo faltaría con que chasquearas los dedos y aventarán a ese tipo al callejón ó simplemente congelarías su trasero sin piedad- Decía al mismo tiempo que hacia la mímica, haciendo que un pedazo de salmón saliese volando del tenedor para caer sobre la cabeza de un busto antiguo- Ops, lo siento-Un incómodo silencio se formó entre nosotras, pude sentir el peso de su mirada –Elsa…¿de verdad quieres bailar?"-

-"B-bueno yo… no he tenido nada de practica-recordé con pesadumbre solamente haber leído un libro sobre la historia de la danza- nunca tuve la oportunidad de bailar con alguien…pienso que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar eso y, no sé, mostrarme más abierta y segura hacia la gente-me encogí de hombros mientras empujaba el salmón de mi plato con el tenedor- tal y como lo haces tú"-

-"Ahhh ¿ser como yo?-dijo Anna inflando su pecho con orgullo-así que la inteligente, educada y formal reina desea ser como su hermanita-dijo en falso tono soberbio- pero si tanto insiste no me queda más opción que cumplir sus deseos"- se bajó de un salto del escritorio el cual rodeo acercándose a mí atrapando mi antebrazo logrando que me levantase , entonces con pequeños jalones me llevo al centro de la oficina.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- Miré confundida como se paraba frente a mí mientras envolvía mi cadera con un brazo, colocaba una de mis manos en su hombro y la otra la tomaba con su mano libre.

-"¿No es obvio? Te enseñare a bailar- sonrió gentilmente reduciendo la distancia entre nosotras, haciendo que me fuera casi imposible ocultar mi sonrojo- es simple, solamente pondrás tu mano aquí donde esta-señalo a su hombro con la cabeza- y tomaremos nuestras manos así, sencillo ¿no?"-asentí nerviosamente-ahora solo sígueme y no tengas miedo. Uno, dos tres, Uno, dos, tres- marcaba el paso en un tono de vals, pronto encontramos nuestro ritmo y empecé a concentrarme en el ligero vaivén y en pocos minutos ya había logrado mantener fácilmente el ritmo sin algún pisotón, logrando pasos fluidos que después y sin que nos diésemos cuenta se había convertido en un baile lento en el cual nuestras miradas eran las únicas que hablaban y finalmente la distancia entre nosotras desapareció, sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y dejarse llevar por la sincronización perfecta de nuestros movimientos recargando mi mejilla contra el hombro de Anna mientras que ella afianzaba el agarre de su brazo en mi cadera.

-"No pensé que aprendieras tan rápido- susurró dejando que su cálido aliento chocara contra mi cuello- eres una excelente pareja de baile"-

-"Mmh?...oh, gracias-parpadeé saliendo de mi estupefacción- es porque tengo a la mejor maestra de baile"- Ella me brindo una sonrisa sincera que correspondí dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Anna estrecho sus ojos, borrando su sonrisa y parando nuestra danza en seco, mirándome seriamente.

-"Pero sigo sin entender, si no te preocupa que alguien pudiese, tú sabes…matarte ¿de qué te preocupas realmente?-inquirió observándome fijamente a los ojos- ya te dije que eres una excelente bailarina"-

-"¿Qué no entendiste? Irán casi todos los mandatarios, reyes, duques y ministros, todos con ganas de bailar conmigo"- Deshice nuestro agarre separándome bruscamente, Anna me lanzó una mirada molesta.

-"¡¿Qué no ves que trato de decirte que eres una buena bai"-

-"¡Anna! ¡- la interrumpí de golpe-¡¿Qué no lo has comprendido?! Tengo que bailar con ellos y eso significaría tocarlos ¡¿Qué pasaría si los llegase a congelar ó lastimar con mis poderes?! ¡Y en una tierra ajena!"- levante las palmas de mis manos en las cuales plateados patrones danzaban tenuemente sobre mi piel.

-"¡¿Pero de que rayos estás hablando?! Tu nunca me has lastimado en el tiempo que llevamos juntas especialmente porque siempre me tocas sin guantes o algo parecido"- espetó irritada tratando de tomar mi mano que deslice de su agarre, abrazándome a mí misma aferrando mis manos a mi torso

-"¡¿Qué aun no lo entiendes?! –levanté mi voz con dolor- ¡Tú eres diferente !"-

-"¡¿Qué me hace tan diferente a los demás?!"-

Contuve mi respiración, reprimiendo las ganas de abrirle mi corazón… confesarle mis sentimientos

*Knock Knock Knock*  
-"¿Reina Elsa?-Agradecí internamente por la interrupción- el comandante requiere de su presencia en el Endurance cuanto antes, he sido enviado para escoltarla"- dijo una voz ronca y grave del otro lado de la puerta.

Levante mi mirada chocando con la de Anna, la cual estaba llena de confusión y dolor -"Lo siento…"- dije forzando una sonrisa , dándole la espalda y apurando mi paso hacia la puerta que tras pasar a través de estas cerré a mis espaldas.

__


	9. Corona

"_Una vez más le cierro la puerta en la cara… ¿Qué sucede conmigo?"_

El agarre de mis manos tembló contra el frio metal de los pomos de la puerta, un relámpago de dolor golpeó mi corazón y entonces un pensamiento abarco mi mente.

_"Una palabra más y todo se hubiese ido al demonio"_

Cerré los ojos al escuchar detrás de mí como algo se rompía dentro de mi oficina, suspiré tratando de controlar la tormenta que había aparecido dentro de mi mientras miraba hacia ambos lados del pasillo el cual encontré desierto.

_"No debes mostrar tu corazón, no les dejes saber"_

Solté los picaportes de la puerta tomando mi gélido e infalible porte real emprendiendo camino a través de los pasillos del castillo, declinando amablemente la petición de los guardias para acompañarme pues según ellos una reina no debería salir sin compañía ó escolta.

_"Le hablan a la reina que escalo la montaña más alta del reino y construyó su propio palacio con unos cuantos giros de sus manos"_

Sonreí con sorna mientras mi vista se escapó perdiéndose entre las cristalinas aguas que resplandecían a la luz del día bajo el puente que conectaba al castillo con el reino, suspiré al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mis hombros y la suave brisa juguetear con mis cabellos níveos, pronto el camino del puente termino iniciando la calle principal del reino, levanté mi mirada del camino empedrado al escuchar el bullicio de la plaza central en donde la gente iba y venía haciendo su vida diaria y tan pronto yo hubiese puesto un pie en el mercado atraje miradas curiosas que rápidamente se transformaron en sonrisas y saludos afables que correspondí con una sonrisa sincera y un breve gesto con mi mano mientras seguía con mi andar pasando frente por los innumerables puestos en los cuales sus tenderos me ofrecían gustosamente; fruta, pan, queso e incluso vino tinto, todo a la voz de "Para que no falte en su mesa, majestad" .

_"Anna tenía razón…mis súbditos no me temen_" suspiré sintiendo una efímera paz que tranquilizo un poco la tormenta que había en mi corazón _"Anna…"_ trate de ocultar un leve sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en mis mejillas pues aun podía sentir el roce de su cálida mano con la mía y su aroma que había conquistado mis sentidos. Súbitamente mi mirada recayó en un puesto de joyería, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos sobre el momento tan íntimo que hace unos momentos fue arruinado, observe como en la mesa de trabajo frente a mi estaba el dueño puliendo con toda la atención del mundo un intrincado dije de oro .

-"Por centésima vez-espetó molesto el dueño, sin levantar la vista del metal- no soy ningún imbécil para andarte comprando pirita como si fuese oro así que puedes irte a la…¡Su majestad!- Alzó la voz avergonzado, una vez que había atraído su atención aclarándome la garganta, él dio una gran reverencia mientras seguía disculpándose, esbocé una sonrisa negando con la cabeza restando importancia-Bienvenida a mi humilde puesto ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?¿Buscaba algo en especial?"-

-"En realidad no, gracias, solo miraba sus hermosas piezas de arte-dije mientras mis ojos examinaban todas las joyas sobre la mesa; diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas incrustados en exquisitos anillos, collares y brazaletes de oro o plata, entonces un destello brillo sobre los demás llamando mi atención-¿p-puedo?"- vacile apuntando a la pequeña joya, el dueño asintió sonriendo mientras la tomaba y la _dejaba_ en mis manos, era un hermoso collar de plata con un dije en forma de un copo de nieve el cual era adornado en cada punta por aquamarinas y topacios, brillando al centro de todo se encontraba un pequeño zafiro.

-"Si gusta puedo mostrarle más joyas de acuerdo a su estatus, majestad"- propuso el dueño.

-"No- negué gentilmente mientras veía sonriente el hipnotizante destellar de las piedras azules contra los rayos del sol-es perfecto para Anna…se verá tan hermoso en ella, creo que resaltará su hermosa mirada"- pase suavemente mi dedo sobre el dije.  
_  
_-"Excelente, se lo envolveré de inmediato-exclamó sonriendo mientras buscaba debajo del improvisado mostrador- siempre es grato regalar algo lindo a la persona que uno más ama"-

-"Oh ¿Amar?- sentí un fuerte sonrojo aparecer en mis mejillas-No no yo no la amo- el dueño levantó una ceja confundido, me abofeteé mentalmente por mi torpe error- quiero decir claro que la amo, es mi hermana y se ama a la familia "- agregué rápidamente sintiendo como mi semblante estaba a punto de derretirse.

El negó sonriendo-"Sé que a ella le encantara"- aseguro mientras se agachaba debajo del mostrador, pude observar una fugaz sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, finalmente se levantó poniendo sobre la mesa una fina cajita aterciopelada blanca con elegantes patrones azules, con cuidado acomodo el collar en su interior , cerrándola, adornándola con un precioso listón con incrustaciones de pequeños zafiros, con una sonrisa me entrego la cajita sacándome de mi auto-regaño, cuando estuve dispuesta a pagar el regalo el hombre cerró mi mano con el dinero dentro, después de insistir el tomo el dinero despidiéndome con una gran reverencia.

Levanté la pequeña caja hacia mi pecho _"¿A quién engaño?" _pensé resignada_ y _una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro conforme la calidez en mi pecho "_La amo…"_

Seguí mi camino hacia los muelles perdiéndome entre la multitud y pronto junto con el replicar de las campanas había llegado al puerto en donde había un gran bullicio, marineros iban y venían apurados cargando cuerdas, cajas y barriles, algunos hombres se detenían para saludarme formalmente y otros estaban tan ocupados que ni siquiera habían notado mi presencia, pasee mi mirada entre la multitud encontrando finalmente a Luther, quien vociferaba órdenes y gritaba a sus marineros quienes se retiraban con las piernas temblorosas y una expresión blanca en sus rostros, su mirada firme y severa cambio tan pronto me diviso y pronto se acercó a mí ,abriéndose paso a través de la gente

-"Tal parece hoy es un día de tensión para sus hombres, comandante"- dije mostrando una sonrisa ladeada, una vez que Luther me había saludado con una gran reverencia

-"No solo para ellos, mi reina- dijo con cansancio mientras se acomodaba el sombrero-lamento haberla importunado e incluso haberle pedido que viniese, pero es un asunto que nos concierne- me miró a los ojos con semblante serio-el castillo podría escucharnos"- bajo la voz lo suficiente para que solo solo yo pudiese oírlo, pero sin que sus palabras se perdiesen entre el bullicio del puerto. Asentí comprendiendo la situación, subimos a bordo del Endurance caminando hacia la oficina del comandante, ambos sin decir palabra alguna en el camino.

-"Debe ser algo realmente importante ¿me equivoco?"- mencioné seriamente, al escuchar como Luther cerraba la puerta con seguro

-"Siempre con su buen sentido de la deducción- dijo mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la silla del otro lado del escritorio ofreciéndome el asiento frente a el- Hay rumores, Elsa, y no de los buenos"-

-"¿Qué tipo de rumores?"- la tensión apareció en mi cuerpo, al escuchar el tono serio del comandante

-"Es sobre…el príncipe Hans- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe-se han estado haciendo especulaciones sobre el juicio en contra del príncipe por sus crímenes"-

-"¿Y esto en que nos concierne a nosotros?- solté con desdén- que la familia real de las Islas del Sur se encargue de su estirpe, nosotros hemos terminado con ese asunto"- observe como Luther se frotaba las manos, señal que la temperatura de la habitación había bajado.

-"En realidad no se ha terminado-dijo con pesadumbre- usted sabe que el protocolo dice que el juicio deberá llevarse a cabo a manos de la ley de la tierra en donde los crímenes fueron cometidos"-

* * *

Los guardias abrieron para mí las enormes puertas de mi oficina, una mucama se acercó a mí para llevarse a la cocina los humildes presentes que hacia un momento me habían regalado mis súbditos en el mercado, una vez que ella se hubiese ido saque la pequeña cajita blanca la cual miré con una sonrisa que se borró cuando un pensamiento resonó en mi cabeza.

_"Ella de seguro sigue enojada por haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara… ¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo?" _me repetí abatida__

Me acerqué al enorme escritorio el cual estaba libre de cualquier documento, tal parece que por primera vez desde que tome las riendas del reino tendría un descanso…pasar algo de tiempo con Anna

_"Tratar de arreglar las cosas, volver a ser igual de unidas que cuando éramos pequeñas…"_

Mire con nostalgia la pequeña caja entre mis manos, suspiré guardando el regalo en un cajón del escritorio…aun no era momento "_Y no estoy segura si algún día llegue a serlo". _Mi mirada melancólica se perdió entre los enormes ventanales admirando el jardín del castillo, abrí los ojos de golpe al localizar una cabellera pelirroja perderse entre los rosales -"Anna…"- Giré con una sonrisa en el rostro, saliendo con paso apresurado de mi oficina recorriendo los enormes pasillos y bajando las escaleras de mármol, finalmente pasando por las rejas, adentrándome en el pequeño jardín secreto de mamá. Contuve mi aliento al verla sentada apacible bajo los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de las hojas del gran árbol de maple, rodeada de pequeños patitos mientras abrazaba tiernamente a uno contra su pecho. Me quede estática observando el momento, sintiendo una llama encenderse en mi corazón y un sonrojo aparecer en mis mejillas tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para describirla.  
_  
"Es hermosa, dios mío…es tan hermosa"_ ante este pensamiento una cálida corriente recorrió mi gélido cuerpo, inconscientemente había dado unos pasos hacia ella captando su atención

-"¿Elsa?...- su suave voz acaricio al viento, esboce una sonrisa sincera que ella correspondió- ven, no te preocupes por ellos, no te van a comer"- bromeo mientras daba golpecitos a su lado en el pasto, con paso titubeante me acerque sentándome silenciosamente a su lado sin asustar a los patitos, tomé aire dispuesta romper el incómodo silencio que había entre nosotras.

-"Sobre lo de hace unas horas, yo lo lame"-

-"No hay nada que disculpar-interrumpió- creo que fui algo tonta al no pensar que te da miedo tocar a las personas, digo, es normal para alguien que alejo a todas las personas de su vida, tal parece unos hábitos son difíciles de romper"-

-"Anna…"-musité con tristeza "¿_Porque nunca piensas antes de hablar?"  
_  
-"Ops, lo siento- se encogió de hombros, algo apenada- lo que quería decir es que no importa lo que suceda en Corona, yo estaré siempre aquí para ti, porque eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho- dijo sonriendo, conectando nuestras miradas pudiendo ver en sus ojos una chispa indescifrable

-"Y yo a ti- susurré dejando que una sonrisa apareciese en mi rostro, perdiéndome en su dulce mirada, el patito que Anna cargaba escapo de sus brazos, rompiendo el trance en el que habíamos entrado, aclaré mi garganta con incomodidad- hablando de Corona, zarparemos esta madrugada ¿ya has pensado en lo que vas a ponerte para el baile?"-

Anna negó apenada con su cabeza.

* * *

Hacía horas los rayos del sol se había perdido en las montañas, sumiendo al reino en la obscuridad nocturna, en cualquier momento seriamos llamadas para zarpar, ya que el Endurance saldría de nuevo a mar abierto en mucho tiempo, después de una cena extrañamente sin incomodidades habíamos llegado al gran guardarropa que pronto quedo hecho un desastre gracias a Anna pues zapatos, sombreros y vestidos volaban sobre mi cabeza.

-"No te hubiera acompañado a buscar un vestido de haber sabido que ibas a arrancarme la cabeza lanzándome un zapato- dije divertida, Anna giró sacándome la lengua, haciendo un puchero-¿al menos tienes en mente que vestir?"- me acomodé en la silla, levantando la vista del libro que apenas intentaba leer.

-"Pensaba en la cortina del cuarto de los retratos, Jonh opina que no hace que mi trasero se vea gordo"-bromeó animada, reprimí una pequeña risa levantando divertida una ceja mientras la veía adentrarse en el mar de telas- ¿has visto mi vestido rosa?"-

-"Digamos que lo dejaste inservible cuando jugaste futbol con los Trolls-¡Oh!- esquivé con la cabeza un tacón que me fue lanzado, este chocó fuertemente contra la pared detrás de mí- Por favor no hagas un desas- un abrigo fue lanzado a mi cara, me quite el proyectil de mi rostro bufando irritadamente-olvídalo..."-

-"Uuuu ¿Qué tal esto?- apareció a través de las cortinas, portando un bellísimo vestido violeta con bordados dorados, me sonroje al darme cuenta del pronunciado escote, me mordí el labio inferior al sentir una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo.

-"Ni pensarlo, no llevaras eso al baile"- levanté el libro frente a mi rostro, ocultando mis emociones

-"Oh, bueno no importa- suspiro algo decepcionada, entrando de nuevo entre las cortinas, cerré el libro con pesadumbre mientras escuche una risa ahogada del otro lado de los doseles- ¿Pero qué es esto?- Anna volvió a salir pero esta vez llevando un exagerado y pomposo vestido naranja- ¡Oo! Oo~ la la! Mis caderas meneo por aquí, mis caderas meneo por allá- decía con tono exagerado mientras se movía de un lado a otro, deje salir una risa tonta al ver su actuación- Oh! Perdón si lo abofetee con mis impresionantes posaderas, noble caballero"-

-"Creo que es suficiente por ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos"- dije al ver como ella se admiraba en el espejo mientras meneaba su cadera.

-"Hey, no he visto que tú te pruebes algo"-reprochó mientras entraba al vestidor, perdiéndose de mi vista.

-"Decidí llevar un diseño hecho por mí, aunque no me parece seguro llevar un vestido completamente hecho de hielo al pensar en el clima de corona"- me encogí de hombros dejando a un lado el libro y poniéndome de pie, recogiendo el vestido naranja que había caído frente a mí, un gran silencio recayó en la habitación, Anna asomo su rostro entre las cortinas mirándome con una ceja levantada.

-"¿No es algo contradictorio que tengas miedo a congelar a la gente pero aun así lleves puesto uno de tus vestidos de hielo?"- Me miro de pies a cabeza, incrédula.

Separe mis labios para protestar, pero de mi boca no salió sonido alguno pues no tenía las palabras adecuadas, Anna por primera vez me había puesto en Jaque, observe como en su rostro empezaba a formarse una sonrisa triunfal.

*Knock Knock*

Sacudí mi cabeza saliendo de mi estupefacción, miré irritada hacia la puerta y entonces una voz se alzó detrás de esta.

-"Mi reina, lamento molestarla pero los soldados de la guardia la esperan en el vestíbulo, su equipaje ya ha sido cargado al barco, solo falta el de la princesa"- dijo un sirviente del otro lado de la puerta. Deje el pomposo vestido sobre la silla, encaminándome a las puertas lanzando un vistazo a Anna antes de salir de la habitación.

"Te estaré esperando en el vestíbulo, por favor no tardes" musite, caminando hacia la salida.

Cerré las puertas tras de mí topándome al sirviente que aguardaba impaciente, alcé una mano antes de escuchar su pequeña protesta pues yo había ido al lado contrario que él esperaba para ir al vestíbulo, primero decidí pasar rápidamente por mi oficina.

* * *

El carruaje aminoro su marcha indicando el final del ligero viaje hacia el puerto de Arendelle, y con este el incómodo silencio que había caído sobre nosotras, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Anna tamborileaba nerviosa sus dedos sobre el asiento

_"Algo le incomoda…"_ y con ese pensamiento pose mi mano sobre la de ella, sacándola de su estupor, pude ver en su mirada miedo e inseguridad, algo muy raro en ella.

-"Anna ¿sucede algo malo?"- acaricie su mano con mi pulgar en un gesto de confianza, ella apretó sus labios titubeante de su respuesta.  
-"Es solo que…subirme a un barco, t-tu sabes que el m-mar…"- las palabras murieron en sus labios bajando su mirada al suelo, una sombra de tristeza se reflejó en su rostro.

-"Lo se…yo también sentí lo mismo cuando viaje hace poco- me mordí el interior de mi mejilla, reprimiendo algún indicio de las Islas del sur- pero en realidad no es tan malo como parece, el mar es tan bellísimo y basto incluso puede ser hasta algo…relajante- dije tratando de animarla brindándole una sonrisa que ella correspondió – te prometo que nada malo va a pasarnos"- aseguré dándole un beso en la frente.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió a mi lado y firmemente un soldado de elite de la guardia real nos ofrecía su mano para salir del carromato, asentí a Anna que me dio una mirada de determinación bajando primero mientras yo la seguía, frente a nosotras estaban los marinos y la guardia real formados a los lados del muelle con una expresión estoica, formal y guardando silencio el cual solo era roto por el sonido de la marea, al final de todos ellos se encontraba Luther quien lucía un uniforme de gala mostrando con orgullo las relucientes medallas en la solapa de la bolsa del pecho, detrás de todos ellos se alzaba imponente el Endurance el gran navío insignia en el cual en la punta de sus mástiles ondeaban orgullosamente las banderas del reino, escuche un reprimido suspiro de impresión de mi hermana.

-"¡Reina Elsa y la princesa Anna de Arendelle!- vocifero Luther tan alto que su voz resonó por todo el puerto, los soldados y marinos saludaron militarmente y mostraron respeto en sus lugares. Sentí el respingo dio que Anna cuando busque su mano con la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos para avanzar hacia Luther quien seguía saludando con una mirada afable, finalmente cuando hubiésemos subido la trampilla ya pisando la cubierta del gran navío, detuvimos nuestro andar para mirar hacia los hombres que no habían roto la formación-¡Bajen las velas y leven el ancla! ¡El Endurance volverá a conquistar los mares esta noche! ¡Hacia el reino de Corona!"-

* * *

Hola , copitos de nieve :D  
Ooootra notita que les dejo, quiero agradecerles por sus preciosos reviews :3 :3  
Hey hey les contare un secreto sobre el siguiente capitulo *me acerco a sus oídos* ¡HMS Elsanna a babor! :D!  
Otra cosa más, adelantare el capítulo a eso del miércoles pues empezare exámenes y más vale no hacerles esperar por lo bueno ¿vedad?  
Nos vemos!


	10. Con el sol como nuestro testigo

___El sonido de mi agitada respiración era sofocada por el rugir de la violenta ventisca que con furia golpeaba mi cuerpo y mis torpes zancadas retrocedían ante la fuerza del viento._

Estaba corriendo…

Corriendo desesperadamente a través de la tormenta que me rodeaba, sin la certeza de poder escapar de esta pues estaba segura que la tempestad reflejaba mi corazón, la tormenta aulló azotando furica contra mí, sintiendo por primera vez en mi vida la inclemencia del frio , apenas respirando erráticamente me abrace a mí misma al sentir los copos de nieve cortar mi piel como si fuesen furiosas flechas y las ráfagas de viento tales como latigazos al tacto golpeando mi vestido y mi rostro por el cual surcaban lágrimas congeladas las cuales llegaban a este estado incluso sin tener la oportunidad de rodar por mis mejillas, deje de sentir mis piernas por el cansancio pero la necesidad de escapar me superaba pronto el camino empedrado había terminado bajo mis tacones de hielo, ahora un sonido hueco provenía de mis pisadas…madera.

Me detuve de golpe

Entrecerré mis ojos mirando a mi alrededor formándose un nudo en mi garganta al reconocer los muelles desiertos totalmente destruidos por la ventisca, los barcos e incluso el imponente Endurance yacían encallados en sus propios escombros que flotaban en las violentas aguas mientras eran invadidos por la nieve.

"Mounstruo" me acusaban voces fantasmales en medio de la tormenta

-"No sientas ¡NO SIENTAS!"- Grité con horror al cielo apretando mis manos contra mi pecho, cerrando los ojos al azotarme fuertemente una ráfaga de viento provocando que me tambaleara, poniendo un pie en las aguas que pronto comenzaron a congelarse tal cual la noche de mi coronación, un crujido golpeo el ambiente, el Endurance había cedido ante las aguas perdiendo el equilibrio y ahora su destrozado mástil caía sobre mí al igual que parte del casco.  
Ahogué un grito tan pronto corrí lejos, tratando de alejarme del inminente impacto, la adrenalina corrió por mis venas al sentir los golpes secos de la pesada madera contra el hielo detrás de mí y como este se cuarteaba violentamente a lo largo del fiordo.

"….Elsa…." un suspiro llegó a mis oídos, sentí los casquetes de hielo vibrar debajo de mi mientras buscaba desesperada a mi alrededor y ahora corria hacia una silueta borrosa entre la ventisca que apareció.

-"Elsa"- el susurró del viento fue apenas audible en una voz familiar, una voz que provenía de aquel ente, con paso apresurado me acerqué a esa silueta y tan pronto la ventisca cesó fugazmente, observe a lo lejos en medio del fiordo sobre las aguas congeladas como una estatua se levantaba en medio de la tormenta… solamente que esta no era del todo una estatua.

-"¡Anna!"- un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta, me acerque con paso titubeante abrazando su frio cuerpo estático, el cual mantenía desafiante una mano en lo alto buscando salvarme ,de una espada que jamás vendría , pero en su rostro se mostraba un semblante de horror, en el cual todo color había sido arrebatado para reemplazarlo por un profundo y cristalino azul. Con mi pecho irradiando dolor y angustia, sentí como mi alma había caído a los pies de esa estatua y frente a ella yo había colapsado sobre el duro hielo que ahora se teñía de rojo, alrededor nuestro la violenta tormenta incremento y los copos de nieve se convirtieron en dardos de hielo.  


* * *

__

Abrí los ojos de golpe incorporándome rápidamente, me removí con horror al sentir finos copos de nieve caer sobre mis hombros, miré enérgicamente a mi alrededor tratando de controlar mi agitada respiración, observando la habitación que ahora estaba cubierta por una fina capa de escarcha y que por el aire caían finos copos de nieve, fui embargada por efímero alivio al sentir las sabanas de seda que se enredaban en mis piernas y el suave arrullo del barco "_Fue todo un sueño_" pensé resignada mientras pasaba mi temblorosa mano por mi frente, limpiándome el sudor frio "¿_Por qué sigue pasándome esto?" _hundí con pesadumbre mi rostro entre mis manos limpiándome las congeladas lagrimas que surcaban mis mejillas y entonces gracias al silencio que reinaba en la habitación caí en la cuenta que algo no andaba bien pues no había rastro de una mata de cabello pelirroja ó estridentes ronquidos, ansiosa palpé las sabanas con mi mano el lado contrario de la cama encontrándolo vacío y frio.

-"Anna…"- susurré empezando a alarmarme, me levante de un brinco de la cama cruzando con dificultad la habitación la cual solo era iluminada por los tenues rayos plateados de la luna, sentí al tacto el metal del picaporte de la puerta y entonces salí del camarote sin importarme el que estuviera aun en camisón.

Caminé entre los solitarios pasillos escuchando de vez en cuando crujidos de las paredes ó del suelo bajo mis pisadas, abrí de par en par las pesadas puertas hacia la cubierta del barco y entonces bajo los tenues rayos etéreos de la luna vi una cabellera pelirroja que bailaba con la brisa marina, ahí estaba Anna de pie en medio de la solitaria en la proa dándome la espalda y con su mirada perdida en el inmenso mar, suspiré con alivio y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras me abría paso entre los innumerables barriles y cuerdas.

-"Hey pequeña pirata ¿no hay tierra a la vis.."- las palabras murieron en mis labios después de que ella voltease conectando nuestras miradas, finos caminos cristalinos brillaban en sus mejillas y la sombra de una profunda tristeza opacaba su rostro, sin pensarlo dos veces la envolví con mis brazos, la consternación invadió mi ser mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y ella dejo escapar un sollozo en mi hombro el cual sentí húmedo al cabo de unos eternos minutos sumidos en silencio.  
_  
_  
-"E-Elsa… ¿recuerdas algo de e-ellos?- ella susurró pesadamente apenas con un hilo de voz, aun con su rostro enterrado mi cuello- dime que aún recuerdas algo de papá y mamá…"-suplicó temblorosa.

Mi corazón se detuvo pues sabia el porqué de la pregunta pero aun así pretendí no tener conocimiento en lo absoluto, levanté mi mirada con desdén al gran mar mientras acariciaba los cabellos pelirrojos de Anna, buscando en mi mente las palabras adecuadas.

-"Uh, em, si recuerdo algunas cosas sobre ellos- respondí con dificultad, arrastrando las palabras-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- sentí como el cuerpo de Anna se tensaba entre mis brazos y su tibia respiración chocar contra mi cuello, recargue mi mejilla en su cabellera esperando la respuesta que al final de unos minutos no llegó_ "Soy una idiota si pienso que ella creerá mi falsa ignorancia" _me abofetee mentalmente_-_¿recuerdas como era madre?"- Anna se separó lentamente, clavando su mirada en los tablones de madera bajo nosotras.

"_Bien hecho, ahonde en el tema que quería evitar…soy una imbécil"  
_  
Un incómodo silencio se posó sobre nosotras, solamente siendo roto por el sonido de las olas del mar contra el casco del Endurance.

-"Ella era muy tranquila- dijo rompiendo el silencio ,una sonrisa melancólica apareció en ella- le gustaban…las flores, ya ves, pasaba mucho tiempo en los jardines y, oh!, también adoraba leer y el ajedrez –rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento – ella quería enseñarme a jugarlo cuando era pequeña pero no pasaban más de tres movimientos cuando me robaba las piezas del rey y la reina y me iba a jugar con ellas a un rincón- dejo escapar una sonrisa tonta mientras sentía como afianzaba su agarre en mis caderas, separó titubeante sus labios y me miró con inseguridad, asentí lentamente y una chispa de determinación apareció en sus ojos-¿s-sabes? En realidad… ya no recuerdo muchas cosas sobre ellos, quiero decir, después de su funeral-tragó pesadamente, algunos balbuceos rozaron sus temblorosos labios- digo, los días después del funeral trate de no olvidarlos, tu sabes, la dulce voz de mamá cuando me leía un cuento ó la fuerza y valentía de papá- paró en seco, apretando la mandíbula con amargura- pero pasaron las semanas…los meses, y entonces entre en pánico cuando no podía recordar siquiera el color de los ojos de papá sin que los tuviera que ver en una pintura- ella parpadeo tratando de suprimir las lágrimas, había fallado- al no recordarlos más supe que los estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo a mi familia y me sentía como un monstruo por no haber podido atesorar esos momentos con ellos"-

-"Anna...-y-yo lo lamento tanto, perdóname por no haber estado ahí para ti si tan solo yo no fuera tan cobar…"- apresure a decir sintiendo una ola de dolor embargar mi corazón, suavemente limpie sus lágrimas con mi pulgar, ella sacudió su cabeza posando su dedo en mis labios impidiéndome continuar.

-"No fue así, porque en realidad nunca estuve sola- atrapo mi mano con la suya, alejándolas de su rostro y entrelazando nuestros dedos- a pesar de que nunca pude verte…sentía que estabas conmigo aun con esa puerta entre nosotras, porque sabía que estabas pasando por lo mismo, no me sentía tan sola…porque estaba segura que todavía había alguien que me amaba- Me brindó una sonrisa y su mirada se iluminó irradiando paz y algo más que no pude descifrar- y ahora que estamos juntas de nuevo, todo será como antes ¡pero mejor!"- su sonrisa brillo bajo los rayos de la luna.

-"Lo mejor siempre es bueno- asentí, dando un pequeño apretón a su mano- y prometo que nada ni nadie va a separarnos…Te amo, Anna"- susurré esas simples palabras las cuales desbordaban de amor, sonreí orgullosa por mi confesión pues por primera vez no lo decía en contexto fraternal…si no como algo más.

Sin que pudiese reaccionar en medio de mi estupor, Anna deshizo nuestro agarre y atrapo gentilmente mi rostro entre sus manos, atrayéndome a ella mientras cerraba sus ojos, plantándome un fugaz beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Instantáneamente una electricidad cálida cruzó mi cuerpo

-"Y yo te amo a ti, Elsa- susurró débilmente en un tono indescifrable mientras sus palabras acariciaban mis labios, tras suspirar abrió los ojos cambiando su semblante y mirándome con una confusión palpable mientras un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

_"Ve tras ella y díselo_"

-"A-Anna…"-murmuré con ahogada frustración "_Demasiado tarde"_ mi amada hermana se había alejado rápidamente sin mirar atrás pues de seguro había regresado al camarote, miles de sentimientos entremezclados golpearon mi pecho tan pronto el silencio se hizo presente, una tormenta había comenzado en mi interior.  
_  
"Ella también me ama-_deje escapar una sonrisa torpe que pronto se hundió-_…¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?! Ella es mi hermana, mi pequeña y dulce hermanita, ella jamás podrá sentir lo mismo ¿o sí?-_rodé los ojos, sacudiendo la cabezaante la absurda idea_-…no No _no_, ella no podría, además-_la amargura sofocó la repentina felicidad que había sentido- _ella tiene un futuro prometedor con Kristoff, ella será feliz con él y formaran una familia…ella tendrá una vida normal y feliz"- _tragué el sabor a hiel en mi boca, exhalé con falsa alegría aun sumida en mi embelesamiento pues mis ojos no se apartaban de las puertas por donde Anna había desaparecido minutos antes, entonces vi por el rabillo del ojo como las tinieblas comenzaban a desvanecerse y las tintineantes estrellas se perdían en el firmamento, cediendo paso a los cálidos rayos del sol los cuales se proyectaron sobre las aguas calmas, un viento salino acaricio mi piel y entonces unos sonidos sobre el barco atrajeron mi atención.

_"Gaviotas, eso significa…"_

Di media vuelta mirando hacia el mar -"wow"- susurré conteniendo mi respiración al presenciar como el Endurance pasaba a lado codo a codo contra un monumental puente de piedra, sonreí ansiosa al ver que del arco mayor colgaba una aterciopelada bandera purpura con un sol dorado grabado en medio, el emblema de…

-"El Reino de Corona…"-

Inocentemente con mi vista trate de compararlo con el de Arendelle, apreté mis labios al caer en la cuenta que este apenas y podía cubrir la distancia del arco más grande de la maravilla ante mí, seguí el viaducto con mi mirada que conectaba con una isla donde sus casas y edificios se asomaban entre el verdor de los árboles y sobre todo esto en la punta de la colina, acariciando las nubes se alzaban unas majestuosas cúpulas aquamarinas de un imponente castillo.

Baje mi vista dándome cuenta que aun llevaba puesto mi camisón, cerré mis ojos sintiendo mi poder florecer en las puntas de mis dedos y haciendo un leve ademan con mis manos mi prenda fue cambiada tomando lugar un simple pero elegante vestido celeste, peine hacia atrás mi rebelde cabellera nívea con mis manos y di un pisotón en el suelo en el que brilló fugazmente un copo de nieve bajo mis pies en los cuales se habían formado mis fieles tacones de hielo. Mantuve mi mirada desafiante en el muelle

"_No les dejes saber"_

* * *

__

El sonido metálico de las herraduras contra el camino empedrado rompía el incómodo silencio que se había apoderado del carruaje desde hacía unos minutos, Anna miraba absorta por la ventana en la cual se reflejaba su rostro donde veía como mordía su labio inferior, algo le preocupaba. Me aclare la garganta tratando de llamar su atención, ella bajo su mirada clavándola ahora en la alfombra carmesí a nuestros pies mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-"Anna te he notado ausente desde que bajamos del barco ¿sucede algo malo?- me incline buscando su mirada - si te sientes mal podemos volver ó ,uh, llamar a un doctor ó tal v.."-

-"Emh? No no nada de eso, solo que- negó con la cabeza brindándome una pequeña sonrisa contrastando con su mirada llena de preocupación- sé que ya hemos hablado de esto, tu sabes, por esa no tan loca idea que alguien quiera jugar con su ballesta al tiro al blanco contigo "-

"_Esta mintiendo" _

-"Anna te preocupas demasiado- envolví su mano con las mías- si alguien tratase de hacer algo la guardia de Corona se encargaría de él y si ellos fallan, bueno, yo podré arreglármelas"- aseguré con falsa confianza, mostrando la palma de mi mano libre, en la cual patrones de hielo brillaron furiosamente, levanté mi ceja con aire triunfal, Anna frunció el ceño deslizando su mano y cruzándose de brazos estrechando sus ojos.

-"Lo mismo pensaba hasta que vi a esos soldados en el puerto"-

-"Yo los veo capaces de hacer bien su trabajo, ¿Que tienen de malo?"-

-"Ehhmm no lo sé- dijo ella con tono sarcástico mientras se llevaba un dedo al mentón- tal vez porque piensan que es normal tener a un caballo como líder de la guardia y utilizar sartenes como arma"- Me lleve mi mano a mis labios incapaz de contener una risa, Anna hizo un puchero claramente ofendida.

-"Habló la señorita completamente "ordinaria"-dije divertida- ¿Y es normal tener a un muñeco de nieve con vida y un recolector de hielo que habla con su caribú?"- Sonreí ladeadamente al verla levantar una ceja.

-"En realidad Sven es un reno, y no me parecen graciosas si tienen que ver con la seguridad de la persona más importante para mí- sentí calidez en mi pecho ante las palabras de Anna, irradiando furia de sus ojos levanto los puños mientras daba golpes al aire- y créeme que si alguien se atreve a hacerte algo voy a…yo voy a"-

-"¿Golpearlo con un banjo?"- esbocé una sonrisa, era muy raro ver a Anna tan enojada, no sé cómo pude encontrar algo tierno en esa reacción.

-"¡Era un laúd!- contestó enérgica- Y creo que eso sería un castigo muy blando ¡Esa persona se merecería una guitarra completa!"- espetó dando un puñetazo amenazador a la palma de su mano. Me acerqué a ella besando su frente, una vez que me hubiese alejado toda ira se había esfumado de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por un fuerte sonrojo.

-"Aprecio tu valentía pero solo pidamos al cielo que no sea necesario todo eso, como he dicho antes vendrán muchos monarcas y mandatarios y sería algo tragicómico ver como una princesa desperdicia tan buen instrumento en alguien que no vale la pena"- Anna sonrió sinceramente y entonces sentí el tibio y suave tacto de las manos de mi hermana contra las mías.

-"Es que nunca me lo perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarte…no sé qué haría sin ti"- levanto mis manos besando suavemente el dorso de estas tal caballero, al conectar nuestras miradas sentí un leve ardor en mis mejillas y una onda de calor golpear mi cuerpo.

-"Anna…yo-Ahhh!- el carromato paró en seco, irritada abrí la pequeña compuerta que daba hacia el conductor, me aclaré la garganta tratando de ocultar la clara molestia en mi voz- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Todo está en orden?"-

-"Eh, si p-por supuesto, Su majestad- su voz se tambaleo nerviosamente- solamente que con las celebraciones no se puede evitar que alguien se atraviese en el camino, si tan solo supiera como somos los conductores en este reino"- levantó el brazo dispuesto a dar un latigazo y continuar con nuestro camino.

-"¡No, espere!- me mordí la lengua apenas meditando lo que iba a decir-nosotras nos bajaremos aquí, queremos conocer el reino"- escuché a mis espaldas como Anna siseaba entre dientes "¿Qué rayos estas…?".

-"Ir a conocer el reino ¡¿sin una escolta?!- exclamó el conductor- lo lamento su majestad no puedo dejarla, su comandante me orde… "-

-"Yo soy la Reina y el comandante Luther sigue mis órdenes- interrumpí con semblante serio, mire de reojo a Anna quien me miraba con una mueca sorprendida, le guiñe un ojo para tranquilizarla.

_"No la culpo, es la primera vez que abuso de mi poder y título"_

Tomé como respuesta afirmativa un pesado suspiro que vino del otro lado de la pared, cerré la pequeña compuerta mirando con una sonrisa a Anna ofreciéndole mi mano.

-"¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué…?"- balbuceó.

-"Quiero compensarte antes del baile, compensarte por la tortura y sufrimiento que vas a pasar esta noche-Anna levantó una ceja incrédula, asintió al captar a lo que me refería.

"_Platicas, gente, comida y música aburrida"_

-"¿Pero segura que estarás bien?, digo, el calor y el sol…"-

-"Anna, no soy un vampiro, puedo estar perfectamente bajo el sol y antes de que lo pienses, no seas ridícula, no me derretiré"- dije divertida al verla sonrojarse, había atinado a sus pensamientos.

Bajamos del carruaje al pie de la avenida principal atrayendo unas cuantas miradas hacia nosotras por la insistencia del conductor en llevarnos, invitación que declinamos amablemente antes que dijese en voz alta nuestros títulos reales, una vez que el carromato se hubiese perdido entre el gentío nos sonreímos la una a la otra con complicidad. La alegría invadió mi ser al vernos a nosotras pasando desapercibidas; nada de reverencias, nada de protocolo ni buenos modales solo éramos dos chicas más…

"_Aquí nadie nos conoce…no más reina ni princesa, solo Anna y yo, solo por hoy"  
_  
Un suave apretón atrapo mi brazo, baje sorprendida mi mirada y ahí estaba Anna abrazada a mí, observándome expectante con un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos y una sonrisa sincera que correspondí y juntas nos adentramos entre la gente, caminando por la extensa avenida pude ver que no tenía nada que ver con Arendelle .

-"¡Mira, Elsa! ¡Son preciosas!"- exclamó Anna apuntando sobre nosotras, levanté mi mirada topándome con cientos de soles en banderitas purpuras que colgaban sobre la avenida desde cuerdas atadas entre los techos de las casas de madera y junto a estas, guirnaldas de múltiples y coloridas flores adornaban a lo largo de las ventanas y puertas.

Un exquisito aroma embriago mis sentidos –"¿Qué es ese maravilloso olor?"-aspiré profundamente y Anna al mismo tiempo que yo dejó escapar un suspiró –"Chocolate"-

Nos miramos divertidas soltando inconscientemente una risa torpe.

-"Eso no fue muy reinistico de tu parte"- dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio para suprimir una risa.

-"Cállate y vayamos por un poco"-  


* * *

_Los rayos de la puesta de sol iluminaban de matices naranjas y rojos a todo el reino provocando que el sol de cuarzos incrustados en el suelo de la gran plaza brillara tal cual joya preciosa avivando la fiesta, la plaza central de Corona desbordaba jubilo y alegría, el melodioso sonido de la banda tocando animadamente y la gente bailando al son de la canción daban vida a la celebración, personas riendo, bebiendo y compartiendo con sus seres queridos y vecinos, niños correteando por todas partes ondeando pequeñas banderas de su reino y el acogedor aroma a comida y vino caseros llenaba el ambiente._

Justo frente a nosotras, en el suelo había dibujado majestuosamente un enorme Crocus dorado sobre un fondo verde y morado…el símbolo de la familia real de Arendelle ante la sorpresa de Anna pues ella no sabía que la pintura era uno de mis fuertes.  
"_Después de pasar toda una vida entre cuatro paredes, la imaginación es a la única que puedes recurrir"-  
_  
-"Mételos todos en tu boca- decía Anna conteniendo la emoción, los niños parados alrededor de nosotros miraban expectantes- y trata de masticarlos sin que ninguno se caiga"- rio aplaudiendo y vitoreando al igual que los niños llenos de alegría al verme cumplir su reto. Ambas acompañadas de los niños disfrutábamos el ameno ambiente terminando nuestro kilo de chocolate, no faltó mucho para que los padres de los pequeños vinieran a buscarlos no sin antes que las inocentes voces dijesen que se la pasaron bien "Con la chica chocolatosa y la del cabello blanco bonito", pronto junto con los últimos rayos del sol la plaza se fue llenando de enamorados y parejas quienes se unían a la danza, una incomodidad embargo mi ser al sentirme tan fuera de lugar al anhelar vivir lo que había frente a mí, con la persona que tenía a lado. Una pesadez había recaído sobre nosotras, giré mi rostro para toparme a una melancólica Anna quien mantenía su mirada en una pareja, que bailaba al compás de la música lenta y que sostenían entre sus manos, con los dedos, entrelazados una preciosa rosa.

-"Oh Anna- suspiré ignorando la amargura en mi corazón y la hiel en mi paladar- lamento tanto que Kristoff no esté aquí para ti, de seguro amb.."-

-"No…-interrumpió sin emoción alguna en su voz pero mostrando una radiante sonrisa y antes que yo pudiese decir algo, ella desapareció entre la multitud con paso apresurado, dejándome sola…

_"Anna…" _

Hundí mi rostro en las palmas de mis manos, reprimiendo el dolor en mi pecho.  
_  
"Tan importante es Kristoff para ella ¿para qué me hacía ilusiones?...Ella solamente es mi pequeña hermanita…jamás podría amarme…como yo la amo a ella"_

-"Mi Lady- una suave voz me saco de mis pensamientos, levanté la vista y vi frente a mi como una sonriente Anna me ofrecía una rosa blanca mientras hacia una leve reverencia- ¿me concede esta pieza?- su brillante mirada penetro mi alma por su intensidad, torpemente asentí posando mi mano sobre la de ella y tomando la rosa entre nuestras manos nos unimos a la multitud. Anna poso un brazo en mis caderas atrayéndome levemente a ella y antes que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta nos encontrábamos bailando en el centro de la plaza y del enorme sol que resplandecía furiosamente con el ultimo rayo de sol, iluminando nuestra danza-Eres tan hermosa, Elsa"- susurró en mi oído mientras ambas nos relajábamos dejando llevar nuestros movimientos por la melodía del violín.

-"Anna…"- contuve mi respiración con terror al darme cuenta que ahora éramos las únicas bailando en toda la plaza pues todas las parejas se habían hecho a un lado, observando embelesadas ó perturbadas nuestro baile.

-"Ignóralos, solo estamos tu y yo…"- susurro conectando nuestras miradas, ahogue un suspiro al sentir como afianzaba su agarre en mis caderas, haciendo que perdiera el control…  
_  
"No sientas…No sientas"  
_  
Entrecerré mis ojos aun con el salvaje palpitar de mi corazón acallando los sonidos a nuestro alrededor  
_  
…"¿Qué me está ocurriendo?"…_

El mundo se había derretido para nosotras, la distancia entre nosotras se había reducido, tanto que ahora podía sentir nuestros corazones sincronizados.  
_  
…"Ya no puedo ocultarlo más"…_

Su agitada respiración chocaba contra mis labios, un suave y casi inaudible gimoteo escapó de sus labios "_Te amo"_

…"Déjalo Ir"…..

-" ¡ELSA!"-

* * *

__

Hola mis copitos de nieve, espero y estén excelente. (:D)  
Espero y hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy, quiero pedir una gran disculpa por no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero me aplicaron la Hurracarrana hacia las tareas finales además que todavía no termino mis exámenes ¡3 exámenes por día!  
Todo sea por la universidad :3 :3  
Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar Review, su opinión es muy importante para mi pues me ayuda a seguir mejorando. ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo?

__

Aquí checker cambio y fuera…..

-" ¡ELSA!"-

Hola mis copitos de nieve, espero y estén excelente. (:D)  
Espero y hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy, quiero pedir una gran disculpa por no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero me aplicaron la Hurracarrana hacia las tareas finales además que todavía no termino mis exámenes ¡3 exámenes por día!  
Todo sea por la universidad :3 :3  
Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar Review, su opinión es muy importante para mi pues me ayuda a seguir mejorando. ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo?

__

Aquí checker cambio y fuera


	11. La chica perfecta se ha ido

Entrecerré mis ojos aun con el salvaje palpitar de mi corazón acallando los sonidos a nuestro alrededor  
_  
…"¿Qué me está ocurriendo?"…_

El mundo se había derretido para nosotras, la distancia entre nosotras se había reducido, tanto que ahora podía sentir nuestros corazones sincronizados.  
_  
…"Ya no puedo ocultarlo más"…_

Su agitada respiración chocaba contra mis labios, un suave y casi inaudible gimoteo escapó de sus labios "_Te amo"_

…"Déjalo Ir"…..

-"

¡Elsa!"-

* * *

Los aplausos llenos de júbilo de la gente que nos rodeaba sustituyo el zumbido que había reinado en mis oídos, los vitoreos resonaban por toda la ahora iluminada plaza pero solo un grito se alzó sobre estos sacándome de mi embelesamiento, la ansiedad y el pánico se apoderaron de mi.  
_  
"No, no no…Se suponía que nadie debería reconocerme…"_

-"¡ELSA!"-

Abrí mis ojos de golpe parpadeando con confusión al sentir una cálida y calma respiración contra de mis labios y el embriagante olor a Jazmines y Damas de noche, parpadee encontrando a pocos centímetros de mí el sonrojado rostro de Anna quien ignorando todo a nuestro alrededor seguía con sus ojos cerrados habiendo retenido su respiración, esperando el intimo acto que hubiésemos estado a punto de consumar.

_"¿Cómo pude llegar tan lejos? Estuve a punto de besar a mi hermana…soy despreciable"._

Deshice nuestro agarre separándome con suavidad, recibiendo una intensa mirada llena de frustración por parte de mi hermana al sacarla de su estupor, giré mi rostro con palpable fastidio y enojo en mi cortante mirada gélida mientras escuchaba como un gemido de protesta escapaba de los labios de Anna, pase inquisidoramente mi vista entre la animada multitud que se amontonaba alrededor de la plaza en busca de esa persona.

-"Ups lo siento señor con permiso, ¡Hey, cuidado con tu pie! – Mi vista recayó en la entrada de la plaza en donde las personas empezaban a apartarse dejando pasar con dificultad a una sonriente joven de rebeldes cabellos castaños entre los cuales sobresalía una pequeña tiara, ella agitaba eufóricamente su mano en un afable saludo.

-"¿Rapunzel?"- murmuré mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro al reconocer su mirada esmeralda y su sonrisa jovial, suspire con efímero alivio al ver de nuevo a la princesa de Corona, baje mi vista al escuchar un bufido de Anna quien me miraba de manera acusadora _"Oh Anna…es una larga historia"_ ella levantó una ceja al ver cómo me encogía de hombros.  
_  
_- ¡Wow! –Rapunzel levantó la voz con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba, jalando la mano de un chico quien arrastraba su paso con semblante nervioso "_Su novio ¿Cómo se llamaba?…Oh sí! Eugene_"_ -_ no esperaba encontrarte por aquí, no pensaba que fuese tu estilo pasear por el reino, Elsa"- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla olvidando completamente las formalidades del protocolo ó el simple hecho que era conocido que no me gustara el contacto físico_ "Aunque debo admitir que no me molesto en lo absoluto" _un extraño sentimiento triunfal creció en mi pecho al escuchar un pesado bufido de Anna al parecer por el saludo de la princesa_, _me lleve la mano a mis labios tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Rapunzel le daba un codazo a Eugene y como este reaccionaba dando una torpe y nerviosa reverencia.

-"No lo era pero ahora será una costumbre, lo encuentro…refrescante- admití mientras posaba mi mano en el hombro de Anna- por cierto, lamento no haber tenido anteriormente la oportunidad de presentarles a mi hermana"- sonreí ladeadamente al ver una mueca indignada en el rostro de mi hermana y una rara sombra en sus ojos…la misma sombra que veo en mi reflejo al pensar en Anna y Kristoff juntos…incluso al recordar ese beso entre ambos en mi regreso a Arendelle.

_"… ¿celos?..."_

"No…imposible"

Sacudí mi cabeza sacando el pensamiento de mi mente, al parecer el movimiento fue imperceptible ya que la pareja frente a nosotros había volcado su atención hacia mi crispada hermana.-"Emhh…Hola soy Anna la hermana de Elsa- parpadeo mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla dándose un golpecito en la frente- que tonta soy, Elsa ya había dicho eso que somos hermanas - "_Anna, estas desvariando"_ pensé lanzándole una mirada irritada que ella captó- quiero decir…solo soy yo"- dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual Rapunzel estrecho sacudiéndola animadamente mientras se presentaba y luego Eugene beso el dorso de la mano con una muestra lamentable de formalidad.

_"¿Nunca dejara de ser lastimosamente incomoda?...A quien engaño…eso amo de ella"_ Sonrio en mis adentros ocultando exitosamente un sonrojo pues la atención del grupo estaba sobre Rapunzel quien cuenta animadamente como nos conocimos el día de mi coronación después de que Anna le preguntase recelosamente, cosa que hizo que la pareja se mirara entre sí entendiendo algo en los ojos del otro.

Abrí mis ojos con horror al escuchar las innumerables voces acusadoras que se alzaban a nuestro alrededor.

-"¿Dijo… Elsa?"-

-"Serán las hermanas de aquel reino?"-

-"¡Si, es ella! ¡Es la reina de hielo de las canciones!"-

La alegría del encuentro y la efímera paz que sentía en mi interior desaparecieron, me abofetee mentalmente al olvidar que aun seguíamos en medio de la plaza…siendo el centro de atención, el terror y la angustia inundaron mi ser en cuanto los murmullos de la gente que había ignorado en un principio ahora habían subido de volumen y las miradas expectantes me atravesaban como si fuesen furiosas dagas…mi nombre ahora se escuchaba en distintas voces.

_"No…ahora no, por favor… lo sabía, todo el mundo sabe de mi maldición"_ Me tambalee al retroceder un paso mientras llevaba mis manos a mi pecho tratando de ocultarlas, entonces Anna se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba poniéndose frente a mí en un gesto de protección, para nuestra extrema confusión Rapunzel y Eugene se miraron sonriendo juguetonamente encogiéndose de hombros casi al mismo tiempo que sus súbditos prorrumpían en aplausos y gritos.  
_  
"¿¡Que?!"_

-"¿Qué?"-murmure apenas en un hilo de voz aun incapaz de entender que sucedía,  
Anna se giró hacia mí con la misma expresión blanca en completa confusión que había en mí.

-"¡Haz la magia!"- repetían aclamando distintas voces a mis espaldas mientras que otras peticiones eran calladas por el excesivo ruido a nuestro alrededor.  
_  
"¿Magia?" _ Aparte mis manos de mi pecho, baje mi mirada con miedo abriendo mis palmas en las cuales unos tenues patrones níveos danzaban a lo largo de mi pálida piel y entonces un cálido agarre las atrapó, envolviéndolas con dulzura.

-"Hazlo…"- susurro Anna mientras acariciaba mi gélida piel, parpadeé al notar determinación en su voz a pesar de que expresara lo contrario en su mirada.

"Por ti…Anna, siempre lo haría por ti"

Asentí con determinación y ella me correspondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa, estreche mis ojos al sentir como el tacto de ella me abandonaba, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras retrocedía hasta estar al lado de Rapunzel y Eugene, junto con la gente quien ahora había guardado é sintiendo el poder fluir por mis venas concentrándose en las palmas de mis manos las cuales eleve golpeando el cielo en el cual se formó un gran copo de nieve que brilló con los colores de la aurora boreal en medio de la penumbra del cielo nocturno, sonreí con satisfacción al ver la sorpresa y alegría que se formaba en las caras de los presentes al sentir la suave nieve caer sobre ellos, di un fiero pisotón al suelo empedrado con mis tacones de hielo mas esta vez no se formó un copo de nieve sino que el sol de cuarzo incrustado en la plaza brillo furiosamente en un profundo azul, dentro del emblema de corona había aparecido una capa de hielo sólido.-"Hielo…Salió nieve de tus manos"- tartamudeo Eugene en un hilo de voz, observándome con estupefacción una vez que me acerque a ellos, después de haber aceptado las felicitaciones y saludos afables de la gente que ahora se disponía a jugar en la nieve o patinar en la improvisada pista.

-"Aun teniendo una novia con cabello mágico eres muy impresionable"- dijo Anna burlonamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Rapunzel sonrió abrazando el brazo de su novio. Entonces el pensamiento que por primera vez paso por mi mente al verla aquí en la plaza regreso…  
_  
"¿Que hace aquí? Faltan pocas horas para el baile y ella está revoloteando por las calles…sin duda son otras costumbres" _pensé con resignación, pues en su lugar yo estaría planeando hasta el último detalle de un baile tan importante…al menos me conozco en ese aspecto.

-"Nunca imaginamos encontrarlas por aquí- dijo Rapunzel entrelazando su mano con la de su novio- quiero decir que estábamos Eugene y yo revisando los últimos preparativos para la celebración y que vamos pasando por la avenida y le dije a él "¿Pero qué es lo que sucede allá? ¿Estarán regalando algo?" Y entonces pasaron un montón de niños hablando con sus padres de una chica con cabello blanco bonito y otra chica chocolatosa y Eugene dijo "Eh que aquella reina no tenía el cabello blanco?- ella imito la voz de su novio, fallando torpemente-entonces venimos para acá y ¡Tada! ¡Ahí estaban!"- dijo extendiendo su brazo libre, apuntando al centro de la plaza que ahora se había convertido en una zona de guerra nívea.

-"¿Por qué no les dices la verdad?-dijo finalmente Eugene mientras rodaba sus ojos- no estábamos viendo nada de preparativos y que vinimos a buscarlas porque un hombre que decía ser "El jefe de la guardia de Arendelle" estaba en la entrada del palacio gritándole a ese pobre conductor por haber perdido a la reina y princesa ¡Ese pobre hombre se fue con las piernas temblando!"- Rapunzel le brindo una mirada fulminante que hizo que se mordiese la lengua, no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por aquel hombre…aunque no me arrepiento de nada.

-"Hablare personalmente con el comandante y compensaremos a ese noble caballero-dije con porte real- por otra parte, hablo por también por mi hermana al disculparnos no haber llegado al palacio como se tenía previsto"- dije haciendo una leve reverencia que Anna imito sin porte ni gracia.

-"¡Nah!- dijo Rapunzel haciendo un ademan con su mano, restando importancia- es halagador que una reina y princesa conozcan tu reino mientras estan conviviendo con sus habitantes, hablando de eso ¿ya han pasado por la gran dulcería de Madame Pewdiepie? ¡Tienen los mejores chocolates de corona!"-

-"Ooh ¡¿Chocolatería?! ¡Elsa tenemos que ir!"- Exclamó Anna, dando pequeños saltitos de emoción mientras jalaba mi brazo.

-"Acabas de comerte un kilo de chocolates, Anna"-

-"¡Pero Rapunzel dice que esos chocolates son los mejores! Y ya ves lo que dicen Els, Como uno es ninguno, dos son más de la mitad y tres es uno y como uno es ninguno volvemos a empezar"- se justificó mientras picaba el puente de su nariz en aire intelectual, me di un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de mi mano por su tonta excusa.

-"Anna no quiero ser grosera-llamó Rapunzel con amabilidad- pero necesito hablar con Elsa ¿te parece si Eugene te acompaña a comprar chocolates? Nos volveremos a encontrar en el castillo en un momento"-

-"Oh…Por supuesto"- murmuro mi hermana con extrañeza, tomando el brazo de Eugene para emprender camino no sin antes despedirse de mi con un suave beso en la mejilla.

_"Anna…"_

Apreté mi mandíbula al ver como una cabellera pelirroja se perdía entre la multitud avenida arriba, que ahora empezaba a iluminarse por los candiles de las calles y las luces provenientes de las ventanas de las casas y negocios donde rebosaba el espíritu festivo.

-"Fue impresionante lo que hiciste allá atrás-dijo Rapunzel rompiendo el silencio, aparte mi vista del mar de personas que paseaban por la avenida y seguí la mirada de la princesa, quien veía alegre como sus súbditos jugaban divertidos entre la nieve y los enamorados patinaban tomados de las manos-no me gusta mucho el hielo pero admito que sin duda es algo hermoso"- ahora su curiosa mirada esmeralda me observaba de pies a cabeza.

-"No lo entiendo ¿Pero cómo?- miré las palmas de mis manos con confusión _"Soy un monstruo…ellos deberían odiarme, de seguro no han visto una maldición como la mía"- _me refiero a ¿Por qué no me temen?"- agregué rápidamente al verla levantar un ceja, Rapunzel atrapo mis manos y esbozó un sonrisa rodando los ojos como si un niño le hubiese preguntado algo más que obvio.

El horror me invadió esperando lo peor; ver como mi terrible maldición hería a Rapunzel, aunque al final no paso_ "¿Por qué no se ha congelado?..."_

-"¡Oh, Elsa! La gente de Corona te adora ¡eres muy famosa por acá! hay montones de bardos que cuentan la historia de una "bella reina de hielo con un corazón cálido" -se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar una risa al ver mi sonrojo- además ¿cómo ellos van a odiar la magia cuando las vidas de su reina y princesa fueron salvadas por los poderes de una flor encantada?"- dijo con toda naturalidad encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba suaves jalones a mis manos, ambas salíamos de la plaza caminando del lado contrario del que se habían ido Anna y Eugene.

Durante mi auto confinamiento nunca nadie había visto una expresión en mi rostro y mucho menos leer mi cortante mirada pero para mi sorpresa la princesa vio como la duda se reflejó en mis ojos.

-"Pero esto es diferente- murmure pensativa, después de un momento al notar que el número de personas disminuían conforme bajábamos por la calle casi desierta y deduje que por el ruido a nuestras espaldas ahora toda la celebración se concentraba en la plaza-mi maldición no pudo salvar a nadie-parpadee tratando de borrar el recuerdo de mi hermana transformada en una cruel estatua de hielo- y tampoco lo hará…"-dije con resignada melancolía, levantando la mirada de mis manos al darme cuenta que ambas habíamos llegado a un mirador de piedra de entre la cual se colaban las enredaderas cubiertas de flores exóticas que cubrían el ambiente con su fragancia junto con la salina brisa del mar, me adelante dejando que mi vista se perdiera en el inmenso océano.

-"Te equivocas, Elsa- dijo Rapunzel detrás de mi, podía sentir su mirada esmeralda clavarse en mi nuca- vi lo que sucedió en tu coronación y si, fue terrible, pero todo fue porque no supiste como controlar la situación…estabas asustada-giré mi cuerpo, conectando mi melancólica mirada con la de ella la cual estaba llena de comprensión - no puedes llamarle maldición a algo que es parte de ti, a algo tan bello como lo que hiciste allá atrás"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros brindándome una sonrisa sincera, una sombra de confusión me embargo fugazmente pues aparte de Anna, era la primera vez que conversaba tan amenamente con alguien y que no me hiciera sentir incomoda …  
_  
"¿Esto es tener una amistad?" _Una cálida sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.  
_  
_-"¿Cómo es que comprendes todo esto?"- Murmuré con tristeza, manteniendo mi vista estática en la piedra de la pared del mirador.

-"No creo que hayamos vivido situaciones muy distintas"- dijo ella con tranquilidad, admirando los puntitos tintineantes que acababan de aparecer en el firmamento.

-"¿Cómo pudiste vivir con esa mal…digo, magia? Me refiero a que la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que tu cabello era mágico- con ansiedad tamborilee mis dedos contra la fría piedra, escuche un profundo suspiro de parte de la princesa- si no quieres contestarme lo entenderé"- Rapunzel negó gentilmente con su cabeza.

-"En realidad, no comencé a vivir hasta que conocí a Eugene-recargo sus codos en la piedra apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, suspirando con añoranza- mi vida empezó cuando me escape de esa torre y vi las luces de cerca por primera vez"-

-"Espera…¿torre?- sacudí mi cabeza con asombro tratando de mantener mi porte real, entonces todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron _"¡Esto es ridículo!…solo había leído de princesas atrapadas en una torre en los cuentos de hadas"_- ¿estuviste encerrada en una torre?"-

-"Sip, es algo tonto y trillado ¿no?- se encogió de hombros con aire irónico- aunque antes no pensaba así…madr-digo, Gothel me metió ideas en la cabeza, decía que el mundo era malo y solo me querían por el poder de mi cabello- con su mano tocó suavemente las puntas de su corto cabello castaño- ella decía que me protegía de todo eso, aunque en realidad debía cuidarme de gente como ella"- escupió con desdén pero una sombra de tristeza y dolor en su rostro sofoco el odio en sus palabras.

-"¿Y que era precisamente ese poder?-dije con suavidad- Debió de haber sido grande, para haberte mantenido sola en una torre…"-

-"Si devolver la juventud y curar heridas de muerte es un gran poder entonces supongo que si-una tímida risita escapo de sus labios-y nunca estuve sola, Pascal siempre estuvo conmigo… si gustas después te lo presento"-agregó rápidamente al verme ladear la cabeza ante el nombre del desconocido.

Entonces la pregunta que he llevado cargando por todo este tiempo golpeo mi mente, titubee por unos momentos solo escuchando el lejano alboroto de la alegre gente y el sonido de las olas rompiéndose contra las piedras de la quebrada bajo nosotras…

-"¿Y te alegro deshacerte de ese poder?"- miré con impaciencia el rostro de Rapunzel al ver como su semblante se llenaba de frustración y odio.

-"¡Por supuesto que no!- golpeó furiosamente sus puños contra la fría piedra, provocando que yo diese un respingo quitando mis manos de la piedra ahora llena de escarcha- Eugene estaba muriendo en mis brazos y sin mi cabello… ¡no podía salvarlo!- ella se detuvo, mordió su labio calmándose al instante- pero entonces me di cuenta…que el poder no me hacia lo que yo era, que no tenía que controlar o decidir mi vida ya que solamente era parte de mi- dijo levantando la mirada mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo - Elsa, lo que quiero decir es que se cómo te sientes ahora mismo, porque sentí el mismo miedo, cuando vi a Eugene a punto de morir, miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a los que más amas…a esa persona que reina en tu corazón - poso una mano sobre mi hombro brindándome una sonrisa realizada-es en ese momento cuando te das cuenta que tú eres más grande que tu poder"-.

Separe mis labios aun sin saber que decir apretando mis puños con ansiedad y frustración pues una tormenta se había liberado en mi interior ante esas palabras…

_"La persona que reina en mi corazón"_  
**_  
"El pasado quedó atrás"_**  
_  
"¿Y qué pasa si el poder es más grande que mi voluntad?"_

**_"No ser el monstruo que ellos piensan que soy" _**

_"Por culpa de este poder que corre por mis venas casi destruyo a mi razón de seguir respirando…"  
**  
"…Anna…"**_  
_  
"…La amo…"_

"**Ella jamás te amaría, eres una mujer…y su hermana mayor"**

…"Déjala saber"…  
**  
**

El replicar de las campanas inundo el ambiente sacándome de mis pensamientos, me mordí mi labio con pesadumbre _"Es hora",_ Rapunzel se incorporó ahora observándome con una sonrisa.

-"¡Como se va el tiempo! El baile comenzara dentro de poco y aun no nos hemos puesto hermosas…digo no es que tu no lo estuvieras-se apresuró a decir, le brinde una sonrisa que ella correspondió- bueno, más vale ir caminándole al castillo"- dijo la princesa mientras emprendíamos camino.

El camino estuvo lleno de un silencio para nada incomodo, me sonroje de vergüenza al hacer una pregunta algo personal

-"Rapunzel ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Eugene? ¿Cómo supiste que lo amabas?"-

-"Oh…bueno –un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- el hizo muchas cosas por mí, pero todo lo tuve claro cuando vi las luces con él en aquel bote…"-

* * *

-"Oh Anna…"- suspiré con fastidio al ver el reloj de oro empotrado en la pared de la habitación, faltaban quince minutos para hacer nuestra entrada al gran salón en donde la fiesta ya estaba por comenzar y hacía rato que Rapunzel se había despedido de mí en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación temporal para ella misma ir a prepararse…después de todo la celebración era en su honor.

_"Este baile supone dar una buena impresión para los mandatarios y poner en alto el nombre de Arendelle…¡Y su princesa llega tarde!"_ Apreté mi mandíbula con disgusto, pero a final de cuentas era Anna siendo Anna _"Juro que la dejare sin chocolate un mes…aunque eso suponga matarla del síndrome de abstinencia"  
_  
Desvié mi mirada ahora contemplando mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, di un último vistazo a mi última creación hecha completamente de un hielo tan suave que no tendría nada que envidiar a la más fina seda, traía puesto un precioso vestido decorado con delicados y elegantes patrones de brillante escarcha que formaban copos de nieve y flores crocus a lo largo de la tela nívea que se encontraba tan ceñida a mis caderas que denotaban cada curva de esta, mi vista subía a lo largo de mi cuerpo mostrando mis agraciados brazos desnudos, sobre mi hombro descansaba una gran trenza y en mi cuello brillaba etéreamente una hermosa gargantilla adornada por intrincado un copo de nieve que resaltada contra mi pálida piel y finalmente mi característico peinado de entre el cual sobresalía una sencilla pero magnifica corona hecha completamente de hielo. A través del reflejo pude ver detrás de mí como una pequeña cajita descansaba sobre la cama entre las sabanas de lino purpuras.  
_  
"Oh Anna...Mi amada Anna ¿le gustara?...ruego al cielo que así sea"_ Pensé con miedo, temblorosa levanté la cajita entre mis manos llevándola a mi pecho.  
_  
**"Te rechazara…estoy segura"**_ Agite mi cabeza borrando ese tonto pensamiento "_Ella es mi hermana…aun si no me correspondiera ella me seguiría amando y seguirían nuestras vidas con normalidad"_

Entonces una profunda sombra se posó en mi rostro **_"Sabes bien que no será así, te mirara con asco y te apartará de su vida…el tan solo hecho de decirle tus sucios y pecaminosos sentimientos…es grotesco y lamentable_**_"  
_  
*Knock* *Knock*

Me sobresalte por la repentina interrupción y el tacto frio de varios copos de nieve tocar la piel desnuda de mis hombros, la cajita saltó de mis manos por el susto salvándose de quedar congelada, atrape el pequeño obsequio el cual brinco en mis manos como si estuviese hecho de metal caliente, bufe de alivio mientras mi vista recaía rápidamente en la puerta.

-"¿Reina Elsa de Arendelle?"- la puerta suavizo una fuerte y rígida voz que vino del otro lado.

-"Así es-alcé mi voz en tono real aun sin moverme - ¿sucede algo?"-

-"Lamento importunarla pero solamente le vengo a anunciar que se requiere de su presencia escaleras abajo, la celebración está a punto de comenzar"- dijo el hombre.

-"Acudiré de inmediato, gracias"- dije con seriedad y entonces escuche firmes pasos alejarse por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la habitación siguiente y repetir el proceso. Estreche mi vista con nerviosismo al apreciar la cajita entre mis manos y lo que esto representaba; ese sentimiento tan mágico, poderoso y puro pero a la vez lo sucio e inmoral que sentía por Anna, la emoción y sed de libertad se vinieron abajo al recordar la mirada compasiva de mi madre y la voz firme de padre, suspiré con pesadumbre y culpa golpeando mi corazón, cerré mis ojos que después de unos segundos abrí con determinación y una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras apretaba firmemente la caja contra mi pecho.

_"Lo siento Papá y Mamá…pero la chica perfecta se ha ido"_  
_  
_Y entonces adopte mi infalible pose real y mi gélida mascara indiferente una vez abrí la puerta._  
_

* * *

Hola mis copitos de nieve, aquí Checker :D  
Antes de que me maten a tomatazos quiero disculparme por no haber podido subir el capítulo anteriormente, pero estaba de luto (Nadie se espera un golpe tan fuerte de repente).  
Como pude ver que a casi todos (si no es que a todos) les encanto la inclusión de Rapunzel en la historia decidí darle algo de profundidad en la historia (no ser solo un guiño) y que iniciara una buena amistad con Elsa, además que se me hizo importante ahondar en sus luchas internas y sobre todo como agarra el valor necesario para lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Spoilers! FRICKFRACK on Board!  
Otra cosa, como se acerca semana santa las actualizaciones serán mucho más frecuentes (osease que no hay que esperar una semana para mas Icest).  
Muchas gracias por leer :D!  
Checker cambio y fuera.


End file.
